Accidentally In Love
by Lishbashbaaaa
Summary: Jacob and Renesmee. Future years. Nessie doesn't realise her feelings for Jake until one special day. One special day that will change her life forever... Full of drama and fluff and sadness and happiness!
1. Just Friends

I sat in sixth period English, wishing for the bell to go

I sat in sixth period English, wishing for the bell to go. I couldn't wait to get out of school. Outside the blue sky was endless, the sun was shining brightly and everything had an air of summer.

_Ring ring_!

I jumped out of my seat, grabbed my books and ran from the room with a quick goodbye to my two best mates Christine and James.

Running out of the school I spotted the Volkswagen Rabbit parked in it's usual spot. I skipped up to it and opened the door.

"Hi Jake!" I said, sliding into the seat. Jake was sitting in the driver's seat wearing jeans and a white sleeveless shirt with the buttons open. He smiled at me and started the car. As we sped off down the street Jake turned to talk to me.

"So how was school?" He asked.

"Ugh," I replied, "Awful." I said. Jake laughed. I loved hearing his laugh; his big booming laugh always made me smile.

"W-w-why?" He managed to say between laughs. I mock punched him on the arm, pretending to be in a huff.

"Oh come on Nessie…" Jake said, putting his warm arm around my shoulders, "I was only joking!" I smiled and took hold of his hand. _Not _in a romantic way though. Mum always told me Jacob was a very good friend to her and they used to be like us now.

"It's nothing really," I admitted, "We got tons of homework, I was the first out in dodgeball, Harry Porter snapped my favourite pen and I got in trouble for hitting him back." Jake laughed again.

"Aww," he said, mock sympathetic, "Which pen was it?"

"My favourite one," I repeated, "The wooden one you made me for my last birthday." Jake was quiet for a moment.

"I can make you another," he suggested. I shrugged my shoulders.

We rode in silence.

Jake Black was my best friend, and my mother's before me. He was always there for me; in fact he'd been here for my whole entire life. Mum tells me a lot about her past, her human life, the difficult year without Dad and how Jake had always been there for us when we needed him. He'd been my nanny, my play toy and now my best friend. I could tell him anything.

Jake met me everyday after school. We'd go back to the Cullen's or we'd drive back to La Push or we'd just go for a drive in the mountains. What ever we did, we always had fun.

A year after the Volturri had come to the clearing to see me, we moved away from Forks and to a place a few hundred miles east. It was great. I had a new school, new friends and a new house. Jake travelled with us. He stayed in a house that Carlisle had bought for him just down the road. Every weekend he would travel back to La Push to see Uncle Billy and Auntie Sue. They'd been together for 9 months now. Jake always said he knew it was going to happen ever since Harry's death and Billy going round there every day to comfort her and help her with Leah and Seth. Leah and Seth stayed home now, better behaved than they were before, still part of Sam's pack but somehow still slightly separated.

Anyway, today was different. We sat in the car for an hour. Jake was driving somewhere we'd never been before. Whenever I asked him where we were going, he always smiled and didn't answer. When we stopped halfway Jake filled up the Bunny (my nickname for his car. He hates it though) and I went to get changed in the toilets. I pulled out a pair of shorts and a T-shirt and waistcoat. I quickly got changed out of my jeans and jumper and then ran outside.

Jake was sitting on the bumper of the car, clutching two rapidly melting ice-lollies. He smiled and raised his eyes at me when I walked towards him.

"What?" I asked, throwing my bag through the door, "What was that look for?" Jake smirked and handed me the lolly.

"Nothing," he laughed. I pouted, "You look cute when you do that!" Jake teased. I smiled and took the lolly.

"Let's go then!" Jake said enthusiastically. We hopped in the car and drove away again.


	2. Wanting More

A/N: Thanks to and for the advice A/N: Thanks to Elizabeth.Cullen.XD and green-eyed angel14 for the advice. I've tried to take on what you suggested. Read and Review please! Thanks.

_Renesmee POV_

Jacob stopped just outside a forest track. I looked out the window.

"Ugh…" I said simply, "We're going hiking?" Jake smiled and looked at me with a grin on his face.

"No," he said, "I know you hate hiking. We're going that a way!" He pointed over his shoulder. I sighed and got out of the car. Jake was at my side immediately, holding a rucksack and travelling rug. We took each other's hands and Jake led the way.

Ten minutes later we arrived at a clearing. It was beautiful. Perfect green grass; the floor littered with wild flowers and a huge pool in the middle made by a waterfall coming from the top of a crag. Jake smiled at me and led me to the edge of the water.

"I used to come here a lot," he began, "When I left for a while after hearing the news about your parents." I looked at him, he looked sad and thoughtful. I reached up and stroked his cheek.

"Jake…" I whispered, "It's ok." He smiled at me and set down the rug.

_Jacob POV_

Nessie reminded me so much of Bella. Seeing her stretched out like a cat on the rug, shoes off, hands behind her head, eyes closed, soaking up the sun. It took so much just to stop myself from leaning over and kissing her. She was so beautiful. Yet still so young really.

In years since she was born, she was about 7 and a half. But physically and mentally she was nearly 15. Carlisle had promised me that her rapid growth for the first seven years was now slowing down and, by calculation, she should stop at the age of 17. Only two more years.

"What?" Nessie asked. I blinked, I hadn't realised I was still staring at her. Nessie had propped herself up on her elbows and was looking at me through confused eyes. "Do I have a zit on my face?" She asked, feeling her face self-consciously. I laughed and looked away, embarrassed.

"Do you fancy going for a swim?" I asked, indicating at the pool.

"I'd love to!" Nessie replied, smiling mischievously.

_Renesmee POV_

_Jake was such a great friend_, I thought as I hid in the trees, just past the clearing, changing into a bikini Jake had brought along. It was one of his sisters and I rather liked it. It was red with white polka dots and a bow in the middle. I was a bit worried though. I wasn't always completely confident about my body. But Jake being my best friend and all, I shouldn't have anything to worry about. I took a deep breath and gathered up my clothes.

Stepping out of the trees with my clothes clutched to my chest, I saw Jake was already in the pool, swimming around under the waterfall. I laughed and dropped my clothes before running and diving into the pool. I landed right by Jake's head. _Nice shot_! Jake surfaced and looked at me, with a surprised look on his face. I winked at him then swam away quickly.

"Oh no you don't!" I heard Jake growl.

The next thing I knew, we were chasing each other around the pool, laughing our heads off. I dived underwater and ended up on the other side of the waterfall. Jake found me seconds later.

"Gotcha…" he laughed. I giggled. Jake swam towards me and pressed me up against the wall of rock, hands either side of my shoulders. I took a deep breath and looked into his eyes.

"Now you can't escape…" He said, still smiling.

"Apparently so…" I said, almost whispering. Jake leaned closer and then our lips were touching…

_Jacob POV_

I leaned in and kissed her. Fireworks exploded where our lips met. It was the most amazing kiss, a perfect kiss, and a kiss that was meant to be… I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me. Nessie responded immediately, wrapping her arms and legs around my body. Our lips pushed urgently against each other's, urging, wanting more. I opened my mouth and our tongues danced together. It was the most amazing feeling in the world. More amazing than anything I had ever imagined…

_Renesmee POV_

Jacob. The one who had been my best friend, who had been there for all my life. Now I knew why he'd always been there for me and why I had loved seeing him so much. We were _perfect _for each other. Our kiss intensified and suddenly we had to stop for air.

"Wow…" Jake gasped. I nodded, unable to even string a sentence together.

"Do you wanna go get dried off?" Jake asked, I nodded again and we swam back to shore.

When we were both dressed Jake waited for me on the rug. I lay down beside him and cuddled into his bare chest. He held his arms around me and kissed the top of my head softly. I smiled to myself. I was in love. I was in love with Jacob. _My _Jacob.

I lifted my head a few minutes later and looked at him. He smiled.

"Jake?" I began.

"Yes Nessie?" I loved the way he said my name.

"Why…?" I managed to say, "W-why me?" Jake smiled again, cupping my chin in his warm hands.

"You and I are supposed to be together, we belong together. Nothing could be more absolute." I smiled back up at him and reached to kiss him.

We shared another, longer, more passionate kiss. Jake rolled me over and hovered just above me. I could feel his perfect body touching every inch of mine. We stopped for breath and Jake carried on kissing me. My face, my neck, my shoulders, my wrists and back up again. He stopped at my face, studying my expression.

"Is this what you want?" He asked. I responded in the only way I could think of. I grabbed his shoulders and pressed my lips against his into another passionate kiss.

Later we resumed our positions, staring up at the sky in each other's arms. Eventually I think we fell asleep.

_Jacob POV_

I woke up and rubbed my eyes sleepily. I was getting quite dark and for a moment I didn't know where I was. Then I heard the splashes of the waterfall and the smell of wild flowers and remembered.

_Nessie_.

I looked down and saw her, my beautiful girl, sleeping on my chest, smiling slightly in her sleep. Then I suddenly did a retake.

"Oh _shit_!" I exclaimed, sitting up quickly. Nessie jumped and looked at me.

"What?" she asked.

"Have you looked at the time?" I asked simply. She saw what I meant and we immediately left.

--

When we got back to the Cullen's all the lights were on downstairs. I looked at Nessie then back at the house again.

"Maybe we should keep quiet about us for a while," Nessie whispered. I nodded and we carried up on up the drive. Driving towards our fate.


	3. Forbidden

We walked up the steps to the Cullen's house, hand in hand

We walked up the steps to the Cullen's house, hand in hand. They were used to this by now, as I they knew that Jake and I were only friends. Plus, my mother had been exactly the same with him.

I stepped into the house first, just to get dragged violently through the rest of the way by my extremely angry mother.

"You're late!" she shouted. I nodded, trying to keep my cool, and trying not to think about Jake and I down at the clearing.

"Sorry," I mumbled. Mum tutted and walked away from me, her head in her hands. "I can explain Mum…" I began.

"You don't need to!" she said, turning to face me. There was anger in her eyes. "I already know _everything_…"

"Bella…" Edward pleaded from the sofa. Mum, shot a glance at him. Dad stopped in his tracks.

"Dad?" I asked, turning to him, confused. "Dad, what's going on?" He didn't answer.

"Alice?" She glanced up at me briefly but didn't answer.

"Jasper?"

"Emmett?"

"Rosalie?"

"Carlisle?"

"Esme?" I turned to face each one in turn but no one listened. I had no choice but to face Mum again.

"We know what happened Renesmee," she said. She looked at Jake, who was standing silently by the door. "You should keep your thoughts under control too." Jake flinched and looked at Dad. Then I understood everything.

Dad had obviously been reading Jake's mind when we were kissing.

"Your dad was reading your _boyfriend's_ mind when _it_ happened." Mum carried on, in a cold tone.

"Mum, Jake's not my boyfriend. We're just…"

"Don't tell me that you're '_just friends_'!" She shouted, I took a step back, surprised at how she was taking this. "'_Friends_' don't kiss each other like that!" She spat at the word kiss. I flinched, and stumbled into Jake's arms. He set me right but didn't wrap his arms around me for comfort.

"Mum…" I tried again, "I thought you'd be cool about this. You knew all along, I thought…" Mum interrupted me again.

"Well you thought wrong didn't you?" she snarled. I wanted to cry. Out of all the people, I thought she would've been the one who would've understood. I ran from the room up to my bedroom. Throwing open my door, I lay face down on the bed. Then I heard someone coming up the stairs.

"Nessie?" They said.

"Go away," I cried from under the pillow.

"Nessie listen," It was Dad, "I'm really sorry I landed you in it kiddo." He sat down next to me and made soothing rubbing patterns on my back.

"It's OK Dad," I managed to say, removing my face from under the pillow. Dad smiled at me.

"I know Jake can't help it," he said.

"Help what?" I asked. Dad looked down at me.

"You didn't know?" he asked.

"Knew what?!" I was getting more and more confused by the second.

"Darling," Dad began, "I think there's something you should understand."

--

I was silent after Dad had finished talking. I was too shocked to say anything. Downstairs I could hear everyone talking but I couldn't hear Jake's heart. He had gone... I had become so attuned to him, and only him that, when he was gone, it was like part of me was gone too. And now I knew why.

"That's why he's always been here," Dad had explained, "That's why he always looked after you and cared for you. There wasn't any other way." I still didn't say anything. Dad nudged me, just to check I was awake.

"You OK Nessie?" He asked, sounding worried.

"Yeah..." I managed to whisper, "Just shocked, that's all." Dad nodded and stood up.

"I'm going downstairs now. You can come with me if you want." He held out his hand for me to take. Standing up and brushing myself off I took his hand and we made our way downstairs.

Everyone was downstairs. Esme, Carlisle and Jasper were watching the news on TV. Emmett and Rosalie were sitting in an armchair, Rosalie on Emmett's lap, deep in conversation. Alice and Mum were sitting at opposite ends of the sofa. Dad and I filled the gap between them, me by Alice, Dad by Mum.

"Where's Jake?" I asked to anyone.

"He went home." Mum said bluntly.

"Oh..." I said, "W-why'd he go?" Mum sighed and turned to face me.

"Renesmee..." She began, "You can't be near him. He's dangerous. He's a _werewolf_. Don't you understand that I want the best for my daughter?" I was so angry I had to stop myself from throwing a three year old tantrum. I took a few deep breaths.

"Mum..." I said, through gritted teeth, "I can handle it. Besides, Jake would never hurt me."

"Nessie... You're seven..."

"Technically in 16." I intervened.

"What ever..." My mum said, scowling, "The thing is. I don't want you near him. Ever again. Do you understand?" I didn't answer at first. My mum was asking me the hardest question in the _world_, and I had to answer it. I had to choose between my mother's feelings and... Jake. Jake, the man I was supposed to be with, my lover and my best friend.

"Yes Mum." I finally said.

--

Five miles away I heard a wolf let out a long howl of pain.


	4. Secret Meeting

"Nessie!" It was a week after the night down at the clearing and so far I had managed to steer clear of Jake, on my mother's orders. Of course I was distraught, of course I was hurting for hurting him... But I couldn't do _anything_ to help him. I knew he watched me everyday, outside the house. He'd follow me to school, follow me home, watch me every night. And I wasn't allowed to see him. Dad passed on the odd message to him now and again, but Mum found out and forbade me from doing that as well.

"Nessie!" Jake called again, he was closer now, running to keep up with me. I was walking to my car after school. No one else was in the parking lot as I had got out late.

"Nessie! Listen to me! Please can we talk?" He pleaded.

I opened the car and tried to shut the door, Jake shoved his fist in. _Ouch!_, that must have hurt, but his face showed a different kind of hurt.

"Please?" He asked again. I looked up at his face and almost broke down. It was strained, tired and full of hurt. I had done this to him and I wanted to die for it.

"Jake..." I whispered. Jake lifted me out the seat and pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. I wrapped my limbs around him and nuzzled my head into his naked, warm shoulder. I could feel his heart beating, stronger before, right next to mine. Beating in time...

"Oh Jake!" I cried.

"Ssh," Jake said, "It's OK. I understand." We looked at each other. I could feel his warm breath against my skin and leant in to kiss him. Jake was a taken back but returned the kiss enthusiastically.

He pressed me up against the car hood and leaned against me, deepening the kiss. I grabbed his head and pressed it against me harder, tangling my fingers into his hair. We paused for air briefly and looked up. I could see teachers walking past, going to their cars. I grabbed Jake's hand and pulled him into the car. We sped out of the parking lot and I drove us miles away. Too far away for Dad to hear.

I pulled Jake into the back seat with me and we began where we left off.

--

I don't know how long we kissed for but it was _amazing_. To have Jake back in my arms again. To kiss him, to see him, to smell him. I couldn't believe it. Jake pulled off my jacket and undid my shirt. I was wearing a skimpy vest top underneath. Jake smiled down at me as I traced his stomach muscles with my finger tips. I smiled back and pushed him over so I was on top. I leaned in and kissed him with all the passion I could muster. I would have to go soon an I knew I couldn't see him ever again.

I tried to make the kiss last as long as I possibly could but in the end we had to stop. We sat up and said nothing. We both knew, we had to go again. Go our separate ways again, go back to the pain and hurting.

"Jake," I said, "You have to go." Jake nodded and didn't say anything. I felt so bad, like I was using him. I wanted to cry whenever I saw his face filled with pain.

We stepped out of the car and I pulled on my shirt again quickly.

"Nessie..." Jake said, "I still love you. I will _always _love you. Remember that... please?" I nodded as Jake ran away, across the highway and into the forest.


	5. Grounded

When I got home Mum was waiting for me out on the front porch. I sighed, cut the engine and got out. Mum stood, tapping her foot and scowling.

"Hi Mum!" I said cheerfully, keeping my thoughts under control.

"Nessie..." Mum said, regarding me carefully. I edged past her and went inside.

No one else was around.

"Where is everyone?" I asked Mum.

"Hunting." She said bluntly. _Jeez_ I thought _Were one word answers all she could say_?

"Oh."

I went upstairs to my room, Mum still followed me.

"What?!" I said, finally snapping, and spinning to face her.

"Nothing," Mum answered, "Just wondering where you've been for the past hour." I gulped. I mustn't think about Jake, I mustn't think about Jacob Black.

"Hmm..." I said, searching my mind for a plausible excuse. "I went to Christine's house for a while. Just to go over some homework. Why?" Mum sighed.

"I know you were with _him_," she said simply. I stiffened and walked into my room.

"Do you mind if I got changed?" I asked when Mum still followed me.

"Be my guest..." She said, sitting on my bed.

"Um, in _private_ please." Mum sighed again and walked out, but I could tell she was still on the other side of the door.

Shutting the door, I hung my bag up and jacket up and walked over to my wardrobe. Alice loves clothes and still gives me new clothes practically everyday even though I've stopped growing -fingers crossed!- and my wardrobe is overflowing with designer clothes. I take out a pair of D&G jeans and a stripy grey tee. Pulling them on, I open the door to find that I was right. Mum was still there.

"Will you stop following me?" I snapped, heading down the kitchen to grab some food. Even though I love hunting, I still have a fancy for some human food. Such as chocolate and pasta.

I open my cupboard in the kitchen and grab a big bar of Hershey's white chocolate and cookie. Mum is still on my tail. I sigh and sit down to watch TV.

"I'm not going to stop following you till you tell me the truth." Mum explained. I was never going to get out of this if I didn't.

"OK..." I said, eating a bit of chocolate, "I was with Jake. But we know we can't see each other ever again." Mum growled and I held my hands up in surrender.

"What more do you want?!" I scream, standing up to face her. "I told you the truth! _Now _will you leave me alone?"

"No." Mum replied, "And you're grounded. I'm going to get Rosalie to drive you to school, Esme will drive you back and Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Carlisle will keep an eye on you at all times throughout school." I gawped at her then laughed.

"You're not serious!" I giggled, "_Grounded_? How old fashioned!" I collapsed back on the sofa, clutching my stomach. Mum just watched me.

"I am serious Renesmee. You're grounded and you are _never _seeing that _dog_ again." I looked up at the word '_dog_'. If she was going to call her ex-best friend a dog then I knew that all hope was lost. All my plans of a beautiful future with Jake were lost. And I would never find them again.

"Fine..." I whispered, standing up to go to my room. She didn't follow me this time.


	6. New Date

I went to the school the next day even though I didn't want to. Rosalie drove me there, just like Mum had said. We didn't talk much on the way there. Rosalie tried to express a bit of sympathy about the whole Jake thing. I understood what she was trying to say and thanked her anyway. I knew she had trouble telling the truth sometimes. _The truth hurts_.

In English one of the cheerleaders started talking to me. I was so surprised. Usually I was just ignored really, I was _known of_ but not _known_ if you get my drift.

I was just sitting there, writing away when Fiona Peterson leaned over and started talking to me.

"I just _love_ your shoes by the way!" She said. I looked down. Today I was wearing another designer masterpiece from Alice. A pair of Miss Sixty blue skinny jeans, a red satin shirt with a black bow and a pair of matching shoes.

"Um, thanks." I said, slightly embarrassed. Fiona smiled at me and carried on talking.

"So are you new here?" She asked. I sighed.

"Um, no actually I've been here for three weeks I think."

"Oh," Fiona mumbled, "Sorry. I'm so stupid sometimes. Short term memory loss you know?" She laughed and pointed to her head of perfectly formed bleached blonde curls. I laughed, nervously.

"So, what you doing at lunch today?" Fiona asked. _She sure was nosy_.

"Um, I don't know..." I said.

"Cool! You can come and sit with us!" She stated, I had no say in it.

"Cool, sure." Fiona clapped and smiled again.

"Yay! See you then!"

--

At lunch I waited in the lunch queue as usual. I saw Christine and James sitting at a table with all our other friends. I felt sad that I wasn't going to be sitting with them today. Christine looked over at me and smiled. I half-smiled and indicated to Fiona and her friends. Fiona was watching and waved me over, I saw them over by the window sitting in a huge booth. It looked like most of the cheerleaders and football jocks were sitting there. I made my way over there.

Fiona stood up as I got nearer.

"Hi!" She squealed, waving frantically. I walked up to the table, all eyes on me. "Come sit!" She said. All her friends had to budge up to make room for me. I sat down and looked down. This was _so _embarrassing.

"So..." someone said. I looked up to see the person who had spoke. It was Joshua Toms, the captain of the football team, well know and an _absolute_ flirt... He flirted with anything with a pulse practically. "You're Renesmee right?"

"Nessie." I corrected before I could stop myself. "Sorry. I hate that name!" The boys laughed and Fiona looked at me.

"Why? It's a cool name. So original..." I smiled at her, thanking her in my head.

"Right, Nessie," Josh said, "You're new aren't you?" I nodded, not wanting to repeat the conversation from earlier. "Cool." He said, still watching me.

"Don't you think she's really pretty Josh?" Fiona intervened. I shot her a look but she ignored me. I sighed and looked back at Josh to see his reaction.

"Yeah..." Josh smiled through perfect teeth, "She is." I blushed and looked down, Fiona giggled at my side.

--

I was so glad when the day was over. Josh had constantly flirted with me throughout lunch. I suppose I flirted back. I couldn't help it. If the most popular guy in school was flirting with you... What would you do? We'd walked to our next class together, standing for ages outside, still chatting. When the bell went Josh touched my cheek and walked away. I smiled to myself. It was nice to be noticed once in a while.

Fiona was waiting for me outside my last class. She was practically bouncing up and down.

"Hi Fiona," I said, walking towards her.

"Hi Ness!" She squealed, "So?"

"So what?" I asked.

"What's happening with you and Josh Toms? He was _so _flirting with you today at lunch!" I gawped at her.

"Y-you're not serious are you?" I managed to stammer.

"Yes!" She exclaimed, linking arms with me and leading us towards the main doors. "He totally loves you like." I blushed and looked down. When I looked up again I saw Esme in her car, an Aston Martin DB9, with lots of boys admiring it.

"I've got to go Fiona. See you on Monday." I left Fiona to talk to her other friends. Walking towards my ride I saw Josh amongst the rest of the boys.

"Hey Ness!" He called, jogging to my side. "Hot car isn't it?" He said, pointing to Esme's car. I nodded. "Do you know who's it is?" He asked, staring at me. I nodded again.

"Yeah..." I sighed, "Mine." Josh looked from the car to me and back again, his face a picture of shock.

"Seriously?" He asked.

"Well it's my Aunties but... Yeah." I trailed off, looking up into the smiling eyes of Josh Toms.

"Ness," he said, pulling me aside. I glanced at Esme, sensing she was waiting for me, "Willyougooutwithme?" I blinked. Thank goodness from vampires super-duper hearing.

"Sure," I said, smiling. Josh grinned from ear to ear.

"OK..." He laughed, "See you on Monday!" I waved and walked over to the car, followed by wolf-whistles and whispers. I smiled as I slid into the car and we pulled away.

--

Later that night when I was in bed, I could sense Jake again. He was right by the house, just outside the trees. He was sad, depressed about the events of today. I tried to reassure him.

_I love you Jake. More than you'll ever know. We just can't be together. Not right now anyway. I'm sorry._

_... I love you..._


	7. Breaking Out

**A/N : Anyway I decided to update again. But I love getting all your reviews! Keep em coming! :P Hope you like... Read and Review!**

The next Monday at school was weird. Suddenly I was Miss Popular and everyone followed me around. It was weird. Now I was _known_. But known as Joshua Toms '_girlfriend_'. The day passed really quickly. Josh and I had decided to go for dinner on Wednesday night. I was really excited and I got Alice to help me pick an outfit. Mum was so pleased that I was "_over Jacob Black_" as she put it. But deep inside I knew I wasn't. And I told Jake that every night when I could sense him below my window. I never looked but I knew he was there.

--

Wednesday after school I had PE last so I had a shower and got changed into my outfit. Purple checked skirt, black corset top, black flats and a white shrug. I thought I looked pretty good and so did all the other girls who admired my outfit. I did my make-up quickly, not wanting to keep Josh waiting too long.

I was actually pretty excited about this date. It was my first proper date and a good looking guy to go with. Sure I would never love him like I loved Jake but it would be a laugh.

--

I was driving to the Chinese we were supposed to be eating at. Josh wanted to have a closer look at Esme's car so she let me borrow it. When we reached the restaurant, Josh took my hand and lead me inside. We got shown to a table and ordered.

Half-way through the main course I felt Jake's presence nearby. _Go away Jake_, I told him in my mind, _I love you but I have to show Mum to opposite. I'm sorry_. But the nagging sensation in the back of my mind was still there.

Josh was actually a really nice guy when you got to know him. He was really funny and complimented me tons. He seemed like a pretty decent guy.

--

We left the restaurant at about half six. It was still light so we went for a walk to the local park. Josh pulled me through some bushes and pushed me up against a brick wall. It stabbed me through my thin corset top. That was going to bruise tomorrow.

"Ow Jo..." Before I could say anything else Josh rammed him lips against mine and kissed me violently. I tried to push away but Josh mistook it for passion. He pushed me harder against the wall and I felt my head come in contact with a hard stone. His tongue traced my lips and then he prised my lips open. I could feel his wet breath against mine. _Ever heard of Tic-Tacs?_ I thought.

Then his hands were every where. My waist, my bum, my breasts. I tried to prise his hands away but Josh carried on.

This wasn't like mine and Jake's kisses. Our kisses were special, meaningful, nothing like this urgent, violent kissing. Using all the force I could muster I rammed my knee into Josh's groin. He groaned and fell over. I ran from the park to my car and didn't stop till I got home.

--

No one was around when I got home. I stumbled inside and went to the bathroom. I felt so dirty. There was mud in my hair, I could feel a small cut at the base of my skull and my back was covered in bruises. I jumped into the shower and tried to wash away the dirtiness.

In my room I took off the towel and went to put on a pair of underwear. Then I heard someone gasp.

"Jake?" I whispered. Jake stepped out from behind my door. He walked over to me and held me in his arms. I wrapped my arms around his warm body, sobbing quietly into his chest.

"Who did this to you?" He finally asked, running his hands up and down my back. I gulped and wiped my eyes.

"Joshua Toms." I managed to say. I felt a rumble in his chest. Jake was getting angry. "Jake... it's OK."

"No it's not..." he said through gritted teeth, "This _bastard_ hurt you and you think it's _OK_?"I shook my head and buried it further into Jake's chest. Then I remembered I was still in my underwear.

"Um, Jake?" I said. Jake mumbled into my hair, "Do you think I could get dressed now?" Jake laughed.

"No!" He teased, pushing me onto the bed and leaning on top of me. He tickled my tummy, the most sensitive part of me.

"Jake! Get off!" I laughed.

"Never!" He laughed back. Then he leant down and kissed me lightly on the lips. "Are you sure you're OK now?" I nodded.

"Better now you're here..." Jake smiled and kissed me again, with more passion.

I knew that I would and could only ever be happy with Jake. He was my true lover, my soul mate. Nothing was stronger than this.

--

Jake had to leave soon as he had promised Seth and Leah he would be back by half ten. After another long passionate kiss, he left again.

"NESSIE!" I heard Mum shout. I was in for it. And this time I was going to stand up for myself. I went downstairs to find the usual. Everyone else acting normally and my Mother, pacing around the room like a wild animal.

"He's been here again hasn't he?" She snapped.

"Yep," I said, popping the P. Mum growled at me. "Temper, temper Mum."

"Oh, be quite young lady!" She retaliated.

"No Mum," I said, pulling myself up tall, "I won't. You can't control me. Jake and I are meant to be together. He imprinted on _me_. It's fate, you can't change it. Try as you may." Mum stopped and looked at me. "Yes Mum... I know about it all. Jake told me everything." I shot a quick glance at Dad who smiled. "And I love him with all my heart. Don't ever try to tear us apart again." And leaving my Mum speechless I marched up the stairs back to my room with a grin on my face.


	8. Inseperable

**A/N : Thankies SO SO SO much for all the reviews guys. Keep em coming. Anyway, enjoy.**

**The song is 'Inseparable' by the Jonas Brothers. Who I am obsessed with atm! Thanks to masqueradelife for introducing me to them! :)**

I lay on my bed that night, contemplating my victory. Mum wouldn't be able to stop me from seeing Jake now. Unless she really did follow me around. And technically I was still grounded though. Oops. I hadn't thought of that.

--

The next day Mum followed me around, just as I had suspected, and didn't say a word. It was especially annoying that she drove me to, and from school. Watched me at lunch and break and I could feel her presence everywhere I went. I was so angry. She couldn't deny the love that Jake and I shared. The power of imprinting was too strong. We _would _be together. No matter what. But I just didn't know _when _or _how_.

--

That evening I was up in my room doing my homework, I heard a knock at the door. I knew, all of a sudden, that it was Jake. Jake had come to brave my mother, just to see me. I jumped up from my bed and ran to the top of the stairs.

"Please Bella?" I heard Jake plead, "Please just let me _see_ her. You could even supervise us! Just as long as I can see her! _Please_?" There was pain in Jake's voice, I could tell.

"Jake!" I shouted. Mum spun to face me.

"Rose, stop her." Mum ordered. Before I could move, Rosalie's hands were tight around my forearms and I couldn't move.

"Nessie!" Jake cried back. We looked at each other, passing secret messages through our eyes and minds.

_I love you Jake. More than ever._

_I know Nessie. I know..._

_I'm sorry we can't be together. _

_Don't worry Ness. I'll think of a plan._

_What plan?_

Mum was watching us as we did this then she shoved Jake hard in the chest and pushed him out the door.

"No!" I screamed. I ran at Mother so hard that Rosalie's grip failed. "How _could _you Mother?! I HATE you! You've ruined my life!" And with that I slapped her across the face and ran to my room, tears streaming down my face.

--

_Take my hand tonight_

_We can run so far_

_We could change the world_

_Do anything we want_

_We could stop for hours _

_Just staring at the stars _

_They shine down to show us._

How could Mum do this to me? It wasn't fair. She must know about the imprinting thing. She must be able to see the love that Jake and I share. So why wont she allow it?

_You know when the sun forgets to shine_

_I'll be there to hold you through the night_

_We'll be running so fast we could fly tonight_

_Even when were miles and miles apart_

_You'll still holding all of my hear_

_I promise it will never be dark_

_I know we're inseparable._

Inseparable... The perfect word for Jake and I. I must think of a plan too. I wanted to have Jake near. Just so I could hear his thoughts. Think what he's thinking. Understand the plans he had in mind.

_We could run forever _

_If you wanted to _

_I would not get tired_

_Because I'd be with you_

_I'd keep singing this song_

_Until the very end_

_And we'd have done all these things._

It was apparent that Mum wouldn't budge. I had to find a way to get back to Jake. I _had _to, as if my life -and his- depended on it.

_You know when the sun forgets to shine_

_I'll be there to hold you through the night_

_We'll be running so fast we could fly tonight_

_Even when we're miles and miles apart_

_You're still holding all of my heart_

_I promise it will never be dark_

_Cause you know_

_We're inseparable._

_You know when the sun forgets to shine_

_I'll be there to hold you through the night_

_We'll be running so fast we could fly tonight_

_Even when were miles and miles apart_

_You'll still holding all of my hear_

_I promise it will never be dark_

_I know we're inseparable._

Suddenly I had an idea.

_We could run away._

I jumped up and paused my iPod. Yes, yes, that was the only option. Other than harming someone, that was the only option. And it was fool proof. As long as I didn't think about it any longer, then neither Mum or Dad could read my mind. _Yes_!

Running to my wardrobe, I grabbed a holdall and started shoving stuff in. Clothes, shoes, toiletries, mobile, charger, money and a few personal items. I quickly texted Jake.

**Jake,**

**Meet me at the end of my drive in five minutes. Bring a car. **

**We belong together.**

**N. x x x**

I didn't have long. So I had a quick shower. I had no idea when I would have another. And then I got changed into a pair of blue jeans with a sequin pattern on the leg, a silver satin shirt and the pair of red pumps Fiona had complimented me on. My phone vibrated in my pocket.

**Ready and waiting. ;)**

**Love Jake**

**xxxxx**

I smiled and quickly threw my bag out of the window. I could collect it when I got outside. I ran down the stairs, trying not to think about it or look like I was up to something.

"Hi!" I said cheerfully. Everyone looked up at me, surprised at my sudden happiness, "Can I go out for a drive please Mum?" Mum looked the most surprised of all.

"Sure..." she said uncertainly, "But I'll have Edward follow you OK?" I nodded. I was glad she'd picked my Dad as he was the one who would understand the most. Dad rose from the sofa and came to my side.

"OK... See you later!" Dad and I walked from the room, and out to the garage. I could sense Jake, hiding in the shadows at the end of the drive, waiting for me. He had got my bag, so there was no worries about that. I turned to face Dad.

"I love you Dad, you're the best Dad in the world. But you have to understand why I have to do this." Dad, looked at me, and realised all of a sudden. I stood on my tip-toes to kiss his cheek. "I'll be back. I don't know when. Please reassure Mum for me. And tell her... t-tell her I love her too." I trailed off and then with one last fleeting glance, I ran. I didn't stop running till I reached the car. When I looked back, Mum had joined Dad in the garage and he had to restrain her. Mum's shield enveloped me.

_I love you Mum. I will be back, but I can't live without Jake._

Mum shouted my name but I got in the car, tears falling silently down my face.

"Drive..." I said to Jake. And with no questions, we sped off into the night.


	9. Decisions

_Renesmee POV_

Jake drove for ages. I just sat in my seat, tears pouring silently down my face. _What had I done_? Ruined my mother's life for what? Love? Or was it just my stubbornness that had led me to this, and bringing Jake along with me? I was a monster... A stupid, selfish monster. _Oh Mum_...

_Jacob POV_

I drove for miles and miles. I had to get us far enough away that Edward wouldn't be able to hear us, or Bella for that matter. Nessie was curled up on the other seat, hugging herself together with her head resting against the window. Pulling the rug off the back seat, I laid it over her sleeping figure, careful not to wake her. Tears had dried onto her cheeks, I brushed them away and kissed her forehead and turned back to the road.

--

Half an hour later we arrived at a hotel. It was about 340 miles away from Forks. I picked up Nessie and her bags and made my way inside. The receptionist gave me a funny look when I walked in but nether the less gave me a key and wished me a good stay. I took the small – and smelly – elevator to the top floor.

Our room was very small and dark. I had to duck to get under the door way and I turned on the light. I put down our bags and laid Nessie on the bed. She sighed and rolled over onto her back. Looking around the room quickly I saw a phone. I strode over to it and picked it up.

"_Room Service. How may I help you?_" A bored voice said.

"Um, can I get..." I picked up the menu by the phone and scanned over it quickly, "Two lots of cheeseburger and fries and a big bottle of Coke?"

"_Which room?_"

"Thirteen, and could you put the bill on our tab?"

"_Yes, it'll be ready in 15 minutes. Good bye_." I put down the phone and looked at the bed again. Nessie was still asleep. I went through to the bathroom to have a shower.

_Nessie POV_

I woke up in a strange, unfamiliar room. It was dark and I could hear the cars outside and water running somewhere. The water stopped and light suddenly flooded into the room. Jake walked into the room, a towel wrapped round his bottom half.

"Nessie!" he said, sounding relieved. I forced a smiled and rubbed my eyes. Jake looked at me, worry filled his eyes.

"Hey Jake..." I managed to croak, my throat was all dry.

"Be right back." He said. He reached into his bag and then went back through to the bathroom. Jake returned minutes later with a pair of jeans on. He came and sat next to me on the bed.

"You OK?" He asked. I took a deep breath. Of course I wasn't but I couldn't say that to Jake after all he's ever done for me.

"Yeah, I'm better..." I finally said. Jake half smiled and gave me a quick hug.

"We've got food getting sent up for us. I hope that's OK?" I nodded, not really wanting to hurt my throat.

--

Jake and I didn't do much else that evening. Well I say evening, I mean early hours of the morning... In fact we didn't do much at all over the next two days. Jake went out now and again, I usually stayed in and thought about... Um, stuff.

I didn't know who I was any more. I didn't know who I belonged with, who I deserved, who deserved me, who my real family was. I was running round myself in circles, unable to make a decision, until...

"Jake, I think we should go back."


	10. Back Home

We drove back that night. Jake paid for the bill, even when I tried, he insisted on paying. Always the perfect gentleman, I smiled as I thought about that in the car. My smile disappeared when we drove back into our town. I could sense Mum, stretching her field, further and further._ I'm back Mum, I'm coming home. I'm sorry._

--

Mum was standing outside the front door when we drove up the driveway. Dad was restricting her arms. Tears were falling silently down her face. Jake took hold of my hand and kissed me quickly on the cheek. I tried to smile as we stepped out of the car. We walked up to the house hand in hand. The rest of my family had joined Dad and Mum on the steps. I took a deep breath and ascended the stairs.

--

_Jacob POV_

I took one look of Bella's face and knew she would never trust me again. I would never be able to see my Nessie again. No way... Bella blamed me. I knew it. Bella took Nessie into her arms as soon as we reached the top of the steps. I stood at the side, the rest of the Cullen's observing me carefully. Alice and Edward understood obviously. They were the only two who had let me get close to them. Jasper was too overprotective of Alice, Emmett, Esme and Carlisle didn't seem to have that much of an opinion on the matter, and Rosalie. Rosalie... well, she... hates me. I could tell by the anger in her eyes. Never once has she displayed any kind of kindness or even _acknowledgement _towards me. I never expected any. I turned back to Nessie and Bella. They were no longer embracing but Bella was watching me with '_the look_'. I could tell it was going to be a long night.

--

_Renesmee POV_

Mum hugged me, and didn't stop. I let my emotions of the past few days run from me into her, and she listened. She understood, to some extent, but didn't trust Jake I could tell.

_You're still a little girl..._ She argued.

_I'm not, Jake loves me, I love him. There's nothing to it. _I stated.

_But what if you get hurt? _I saw her picture Sam Uley's wife Emily, and her beautiful but scarred face. I closed the connection and stepped back. Mum turned to Jake who was watching us. I touched Jake's arm briefly.

_It's OK. Mum won't get that mad. She just want's to talk. _

Jake smiled at me and we all went inside. The others left so it was just me, Jake, Mum and Dad in the sitting room.

"Renesmee..." Mum breathed. She looked like she was going to start crying again. Dad placed one, pale hand on hers and looked her in the eyes. She looked back at him sighed.

"Renesmee,"Mum carried on, taking Dad's hand in hers, "We thought you weren't ever going to come back... I was so worried." There was pain and stress and tiredness in her voice. A voice cried out in my head. _Look at what you've done to her, look at the mess she's in. It's all you fault_... It trailed off when Jake took my hand too. I looked down at our clasped hands and then looked at Mum. She was watching us with intense facination. Jake squeezed my hand and stood up. I looked at him, confused.

"Can I have a word Bella?" He asked.

--

_Jacob POV_

We walked through to the enourmous kitchen and I sat on a stool at the island. Bella sat opposite me. I watched her for a minute. She was so beautiful. The pale skin, golden eyes, shiny brown hair. But she wasn't the Bella I knew. The Bella I remembered. I remembered back to that hard time when Edward left Bella. How I was there to help her, to hold her, to comfort her. I remember the bikes and the cliff diving. I could tell she was reading my mind and I let all the memories and emotions flow into her. Bella watched me with careful eyes, listening to what I have to say. I turned my attention back to Nessie. I pictured us together, when she was younger, when I would be like a nanny, an older brother she would always want. Then her difficult years through primary and now in secondary. Without even thinking about it I pictured us kissing, the passion, the love that we both had for each other. I looked up at Bella again. Tears were brimming in her eyes and she rubbed them away quickly. Taking her hands in mine I spoke.

"Bella... I'm sorry." Bella looked at me, as if she was astounded at what I had said.

"_Sorry_ Jacob? No..." She removed her hands, "Sorry doesn't even cover a _corner_ of this whole situation. I could never trust you with Nessie ever again." I opened my mouth to speak.

"But Bella you have to understand!" I begged, "We are in _love_... We love each other. Surely she's told you that!" Bella just looked at me, with cold hard eyes. It portrayed everything she was. No, everything she had turned into. I sighed.


	11. Growing Up

Chapter Eleven

**A/N : Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Writers block sucks tbh! Anyway enjoy and review! :**

--

_Bella POV_

I didn't know what to do. Edward had tried talking to me last night...

**Flashback**

"_Bella! You have to let her grow up sometime!" Edward pleaded._

"_No Edward! It's just wrong. She's still a little girl!" I shouted._

"_In years yes. But physically and mentally she's old enough for this kind of relationship!" Edward said. I sighed._

"_I know what all guys want! He just wants to get in her pants!!" I yelled, getting angrier by the minute._

"_From my findings by reading his mind, Jacob really loves her..." Edward sighed. "You were always the one who wanted him to move on for you and the poor boy doesn't know what to do! Imprinting is such a hard thing for them to go through... He will wait forever for Nessie if he has to!" I didn't want to hear any of this. I put my hands over my ears and Edward walked out of the room_...

**End Flashback**

My little baby. My little girl Nessie was growing up. Moving onto bigger and better things. The truth was I had to let her go, I just couldn't. I listened to Jacob's thoughts through Edward's mind all the time and never once has he strayed. Never once has he thought one sick thought. I should trust him. I just cant...

--

_Renesmee POV_

Mum hadn't said much over the last few days. It was hard. She was obviously beating herself up inside, but never once did I hear her speak of it. Jake visited now and again but never stayed for long. He would stay for a bit, chat to Alice – those two had become rather close since I had been born – or to Edward then leave. The only time I got to see him was after school sometimes. There were usually quick steamy sessions in the back of my car.

**Flashback**

_Jake was waiting for me, perched on the hood of my car. I saw all the other girls stop and stare, whispering to each other._

"_Who's that?!" I heard someone whisper._

"_My boyfriend..." I replied in delight. I heard them all gasp, and giggled as I skipped over to Jake. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me passionately in front of everyone. I pulled away first, Jake was slightly breathless._

"_Let's go for a drive," I suggested, winking at him. _

_We pulled up at our favourite lay-by and I clambered into the back, Jake following quickly. I shrugged off my jacket and pushed Jake down into one of the chairs. I straddled him, playing with his long hair. I laughed at Jake's astonished face before leaning down and kissing him. He kissed back, his hands winding around my waist and resting on my ass. He pulled me towards him quickly and I responded by opening my mouth. I heard him chuckle and our tongues danced together. Jake suddenly pulled me down so I was lying across the seat with him hovering above me. I ran my hands up and down his chest as he watched me._

"_You're beautiful..." He breathed, leaning in to kiss me again. I wrapped my legs and arms around him and held him close. I could feel Jake's hands wandering from their place around my face down and down till he reached the bottom of my shirt. Pausing for a second, then he bravely slid his hand under. I gasped, his hands felt so hot on my skin. They were travelling upwards. I let him go, I let him go much further_...

**End Flashback**

I never thought of these moments when I was at home. I knew Dad and Mum always read my thoughts so I kept it under safe lock and key. But I knew that they knew and they knew that I knew that they knew... It was all too confusing. I knew that whenever I came home that I would smell of 'dog' to them. But I was in love, Mum had to see that. Imprinting was too powerful for Mum to deny.

--

One night we were all sitting in front of the TV watching some news documentary, when Alice and Jasper came in looking flustered. Alice bounded over to the sofa, with Jasper in tow.

"Hey Alice..." I said, "What's up?" Alice was grinning from ear to ear, her short spiky hair windswept.

"Guess what?!" She squealed. "Jasper proposed again and we're getting married next month!" I smiled and jumped up to hug them both. Once the congratulations were over we went out for a celebratory hunt. Well I say _we_, everyone apart from Mum and Dad.

--

_Edward_ _POV_

Bella sat on the sofa motionless. I hated her when she was like this. I hated seeing her unhappy. I edged along the sofa until I was right next to her. I took her own pale, icy cold hand in mine and looked at her.

"Bella?" I whispered. She looked at me, her golden eyes not sparkling, not focused. Without even thinking I leant in and kissed her. And luckily she responded. She kissed me back with such passion it was like having the old Bella back. I traced my hand from her face down her arm to her knee and pulled her upwards. Still kissing her, I ran upstairs to our room.

--

Locking the door behind us I returned to Bella who was standing in the middle of the floor. We looked into each others eyes for a moment before she leant up and kissed me. Running my hands down her body I unbuttoned her shirt whilst she unbuttoned mine. We carried on till we were both standing in our underwear. I carried her over to the bed and we resumed where we had left off...

--

We heard the others return later on but we stayed in bed wrapped together under the covers. We talked a lot, like we had at the beginning of this beautiful relationship. Bella told me all her worries for the future and I comforted her. At least a tried to...

In the morning when we got up. Nessie, Alice and Rosalie had already left to start the planning for the wedding. Emmett and Jasper were off driving and Esme and Carlisle were sorting guest lists and the venue. Bella and I decided to go to Forks to go visit our wee cottage.

**A/N : Haay, hope you liked. Review please. Its that little button down below! :P 'Wee cottage' aye a bit of Scots! C'est moi! Ach aye the noo!**


	12. Alice's Surprise

Chapter Twelve

--

_Bella POV_

We ran to the cottage hand in hand, only stopping to hunt once. The cottage was in the same state as we had left it. I opened the door using the key under a rock and stepped inside. Breathing in the old, earthy scent I smiled and wandered around the house. Edward followed me, smiling when he caught my eye. We sat out on the patio and enjoyed the afternoon sun.

--

_Renesmee POV_

"Come on Ness! We're going shopping!" Alice and Rosalie burst into my room and pulled me out of bed. I laughed sleepily as they shoved me into the bathroom and started rummaging through my wardrobe.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I put on make-up and Rosalie twisted my hair into a French pleat.

"Shopping for the wedding!" Alice exclaimed, clapping her hands in excitement. "We need to get dresses and flowers today at least!" Alice handed me a pair of skinny jeans, black patent high heels, black leg warmers and a purple D&G hoodie. I pulled them on and we headed out to the garage. Alice pulled the canary yellow Porsche out of the garage and we headed for Seattle. I sent two quick texts; one to Jake, one to Mum.

**OFF TO SEATTLE.**

**I LOVE YOU. I'LL CALL LATER**

**NESSIE XXX**

**HAY MUM**

**ALICE AND ROSALIE HAVE DRAGGED ME SHOPPING. HAVE A GOOD DAY!**

**N X.**

I turned off my phone, plugged into my iPod and settled down for the long journey.

--

_Bella POV_

I received Nessie's text and smiled at it. I remembered when Alice and Rosalie used to use me as their human Barbie. It had been fun for them and hell for me, but I knew Nessie loved shopping too. I tapped a quick reply and smiled as I slid my phone shut.

"Is she okay?" Breathed Edward. We were standing, his arms around my wait, his lips at my ear. I turned to face him, winding my arms around his neck.

"She's fine. She'll have fun." I whispered. Edward smiled my favourite crooked smile and kissed me. I pushed hungrily at his lips and opened my mouth, tracing his ice cold lips with my tongue. Edward responded in the exact same manner. I wrapped my legs around his lower half and heard Edward chuckle. He laid me down on the grass and sat next to me.

We lay there for ages. I rested my head on Edward's shoulder and he wrapped his arms around my waist. He kissed my neck and I smiled.

"I love you..." I whispered.

"I love you too."

--

_Renesmee POV_

"Can we please stop for a drink Alice?" I pleaded, staggering slightly. It was nice to know I had picked up my mum's clumsy human genes. It was only three o'clock but we had been shopping for nearly four and a half hours, non-stop. Alice sighed and pushed me into Starbucks. They sat down and I went up to go and get a fruit smoothie and a cookie. Alice was talking to Jasper (most probably) on her phone and Rosalie was flicking through a magazine.

"Okay! Bye!" Alice snapped her phone shut. "Carlisle has deposited another £10,000 into my back account to buy dresses!" I almost choked on my cookie.

"Ten grand?!" I exclaimed. Alice grinned, nodding hysterically. Rosalie just shrugged.

"She's always like this!" Rosalie explained, "This times she's worse though! Last time it was only 7 and a half grand!" We laughed and started discussing dresses.

--

We tried out many fancy dress shops and none of them were right. They were either too traditional, or too expensive or too boring. But they never seemed to fit Alice's expectations. It wasn't till about five o'clock that Alice found the perfect shop. It was a little shop, a French designer, with three abstract designed dresses in the window. Alice gasped and ran inside, us following quickly behind.

"Bonjour!" The man said, "My name is Laurent. How may I help you?"

"We'd like to browse you bride-to-be and bridesmaid's dresses, please." Alice said all polite, proper and formal. The man showed us where to find everything.

"Feel free to browse and try on anything. I'm here if you need any assistance."

Rosalie and I browsed the bridesmaid's dresses and picked out a few in different colours, chatting aimlessly about anything and everything. Our dresses had to matched whatever Alice wanted, and didn't know yet.

--

"Oh my God!" We ran to find Alice. She was holding, probably the most beautiful dress in the world. It was ivory silk, with a gold gauze netting over the skirt. The back of the dress was a complicated gold, criss-cross corset. Down one side of the bodice were embroidered gold roses.

"It's perfect!" Alice breathed. She ran to try it on and it fitted perfectly. The gold in the dress brought out the golden colour in her eyes. Alice immediately bought it and then looked at our findings. For Rosalie, a red silk halter-neck dress with a gold embroidered pattern down one side. The red teamed perfectly with her golden curls. And for me, a blue silk dress with a heart shaped neckline and a gold and green netted underskirt. We put them on and Alice almost cried with happiness. Everything was going to plan...

--

We spent the next couple of weeks planning for the wedding. It was good fun. Alice was only allowed to help with the dresses and invitations, instead, Rosalie, Esme and I got total power. I loved helping out with my very first wedding and being a bridesmaid was even better! I couldn't wait till my wedding. If I was ever going to get married. If I ever did, I knew who it would be...

**A/N : Anyway. Hoped you liked. Can vampires cry? Just wondering, I was always confused at that. I wrote this during school, funny what sort of inspiration you get when you're in a Gaelic classroom! :P**


	13. Wedding Night

Chapter Thirteen

--

**A/N : Ooh, chapter 13... Supposedly unlucky! :P What will happen?! Mwahaha! **

--

_Renesmee POV_

It was the day of the wedding. Alice and Jasper had gone out for a hunt, they were going to be gone for most of the morning. Esme, Rosalie and I had plenty of time to get the reception – which was going to be in the garden – ready for three o'clock.

The pressure was on. During the day, more and more of the clans arrived. It was great to see everyone again. They all remembered me, they had all fought for me before and I managed to remember all their names. I was waiting for one person in particular though...

"Zafrina!" I ran towards her and she pulled me into a tight hug.

"I missed you Ness..." She whispered into my hair. I smiled and replayed all the fun times we had together through our minds. Zafrina laughed at some of them. We parted and she looked at me at arms length.

"You look beautiful Nessie. I hear you have a boyfriend!" She winked at me and I ducked under my hair.

"You'll get to meet him at the wedding. I promise." I smiled.

Throughout the day we spent ages getting the Cullen household ready. The actual wedding was happening out in the garden and then the reception in the house. Alice had foreseen all that, so we had to do what she had said.

--

At one o'clock Alice and Jasper came back but we had to blindfold them to take them upstairs, Emmett and Edward with Jasper, Rosalie and I with Alice. Esme, Bella and the rest were putting the final decorations to the wedding venue, and reception before the guests came. It was going to be odd. The whole werewolf pack was coming and lots of vampires. Only very few humans were coming, Sue and Charlie who had gotten married last week.

The venue outside was beautiful. Everyone was going to be sitting on while seats, fastened with different coloured ribbons. There was a gazebo with white roses spray painted with a bit of gold tangling their way up the sides. There were white and gold ribbons tied in all the trees and flowers around the branches and leaves. Also the fairy lights left over from the party for graduation were used again, and it looked beautiful. I finished tying the last bow on the last tree and ran upstairs to get ready with Rosalie and Alice.

--

Alice was sitting at the dressing table, surrounded by bags of make-up telling Rose what she wanted. I sighed and shut the door.

"Hay Rose, Alice." I said, rolling up my sleeves. "What can I do to help?" Rosalie smiled at me, and pointed to a pair of curling tongs.

"Because you're the best at curling hair, you can do all our hair? That okay?" I nodded and plugged them in. While they were heating up I ran and got the dresses from the guest room. As I was walking back I met Mum and Dad. Mum was wearing a beautiful red dress, halter-neck with a diamanté buckle and a floaty skirt. Dad was wearing a smart tux and a red tie. They looked beautiful. My parents...

"Hey Ness." Dad smiled at me, he lent down and kissed me on the cheek.

"See you downstairs baby." Mum said, stroking my cheek. I leaned into her touch and mum smiled.

Running back to the room I started curling Alice's short hair. Rosalie had finished her nails and was moving onto her make-up. She powdered her pale face with powder foundation, applied a sheer shimmer onto her cheeks, dabbed on some Barry M gold Dazzle Dust and brushed on some mascara. Looking at the results in the mirror I scowled. I could never get make-up to look that good on me! Rosalie laughed at my expression and I pulled the tongs out of Alice's hair with a flourish.

"Done!" I smiled. Alice was grinning so hard I thought her face might split! Rosalie and I helped her into her beautiful dress and started to get dressed ourselves. Rosalie put a few clips in Alice's hair so that she just had two tendrils down either side of her face. I curled Rosalie's hair and then Alice helped me twist it into a bun. I curled my hair simply and left it hang loose.

We worked quickly in silence, all of us nervous about the rest of today. But Alice had foreseen it to be good so we were being nervous under false pretences. I heard a knock at the door and went to get it. It was Jake. I flung myself into his arms, happy to see him again. He staggered but wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"I've missed you..." I whispered, burying my face in his chest. Jake cupped my face in his hands and traced my cheekbones.

"I missed you more." I smiled and leant up on tippy toes to kiss him. Leaning down he brought his mouth to mine and pulled me tighter. I reached up and twined my fingers into his long hair, crushing his mouth to mine. His hands traced over the satin of my dress and played with my hair. A moan of pleasure escaped his lips as I ran my hands down his neck, past his chest and to the belt of his jeans. I tugged on his belt and I felt Jake tighten his grip and run his hands down to my bum. Gently this time, he slid his hands back up to my waist and pulled me into a hug.

"I missed you more." I laughed, breathing in his musky scent. Jake laughed and looked down at me.

"I was hoping, can you come to our clearing tonight? I asked Edward and I informed Sam of my plans. They don't mind." He looked at me hopefully.

"I'd love to!" Jake grinned and kissed me softly.

"I'll see you after the wedding?" I nodded and went back to Rosalie and Alice.

"Jeez Ness... You stink!" Rosalie laughed when I blushed. Alice just smiled and handed me an overnight bag.

"There you go Nessie!" She said. My jaw dropped open.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"I _have_ ears!" Alice laughed. We all smiled and Rosalie looked at the clock.

"Let's get this party started..."

--

The wedding ran smoothly without any mistakes. Vampires and werewolves managed to stop themselves from ripping each other's throats out. When they both said 'I do' everyone cheered and stood up clapping. Alice and Jasper shared a long, passionate kiss and we all got ready for the after party.

Rosalie and I helped Alice back out of her dress and we all changed into something slightly more comfortable. Alice wore a gold dress, just above the knee, with criss-cross straps across the back. Rosalie changed into another red number, with a netted skirt and silver butterflies on it. I changed into a floaty green dress with rhinestones stuck across the skirt. We did a quick hair and make-up change before going back downstairs. Everyone had already tucked into the HUGE buffet and lots of people were milling around talking. Alice skipped over to join Jasper in greeting guests. Rosalie found Esme, Carlisle and Emmett at a table and went to join them. I tried to find Jake but I found my parents first.

"Hey baby." Dad said, pulling me into a hug. Mum did the same, her head resting on top of mine.

"Good wedding huh?" I smiled, looking up at my parents. Mum said something to Dad through her mind and Dad left.

"You okay Mum?" I asked as we walked past the party and back outside. Mum nodded and took my hand, squeezing it tightly. We stopped at the gazebo and sat down on a bench.

"I love you very much you know that Nessie?" She said.

"I love you too Mom." I said smiling.

"I want every happiness for you and Jake," I was shocked at the turn in conversation, "I remember... I wanted him to move on from me, I wanted him to imprint. I just didn't expect it to be on my daughter. You can understand that right honey?" I nodded, looking into her perfect golden eyes.

"Thanks Mom..." I whispered. Mum stroked my cheek and I hugged her tightly.

"Have fun tonight..." She whispered in my ear.

"How did you know?" I gasped.

"Mum's know everything."

--

We went back through to the party where the dancing had started. I danced with almost everyone, within all the clans. It was great fun. Finally I came to dance with Jake. A slow number started and he pulled me closer to his chest. Laying my head there I wrapped my arms around his neck. I could feel Jake's breath tickling my scalp. I wanted to stay there forever, wrapped in his arms. When the number ended we parted and Jake smiled.

"Ready to go?" I nodded, said goodbye to Alice and the others, then left with Jake, without another word.


	14. After The Wedding

Chapter Fourteen

--

**A/N : Hope you like this chapter its a lot of Jacob/Nessie-ness. Hope it's okay. And review please! Sorry it's short!**

--

_Renesmee POV_

The journey to the clearing was quiet. Jake didn't talk much, he seemed to be thinking about something. I was too. I kept replaying my conversation with Mum. She was happy for us. She wanted us to be happy. She must know something I didn't. . .

When we got to the trail for the clearing Jake pulled out our over night bags from the boot and we headed off into the woods.

Running without lights was scary and exhilarating. I could feel Jake close behind me but never once did I turn around or stop. Everything was silent apart from our breathing. I couldn't hear any birds or animals.

When we reached the clearing I stopped in the middle and looked at the view. The whole clearing was still and only a slight breeze stirred the trees surrounding it. The only sounds came from the waterfall and birds calling in the trees. It was a full moon and moon light glittered off the water. I heard Jake come up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. I sighed contentedly and leant into him.

"This is beautiful..." I smiled. Jake chuckled.

"Fancy going for a midnight swim?" I turned to face him. He smiled at me sexily and started stripping off. I ran to get changed into my costume.

Rifling through my bag I hoped to find something suitable. Alice had packed all sorts of stuff I wouldn't need. Jeans, skirts, tight tops... Lingerie. Finally I found a blue and white striped bikini with pink ties. Slipping it on I made my way back out to the clearing. Jake was treading water when I dropped my bag by our other stuff. He looked up with a stunned look on his face. I smiled and placed my hands on my hips. He beckoned with one finger. I ran and jumped into the icy cold water and swam over to him. Jake could stand but I couldn't. Wrapping my arms and legs around his body I whispered in his ear.

"You called?" Jake chuckled and placed his hands under my bum supporting me. I smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips. Jake pressed back with more passion and the kiss deepened. I felt Jake open his mouth slightly and I responded. Our tongues danced together and Jake pulled me tighter. Every inch of our bodies were pressed up against each other. I shivered as our lips parted and Jake kissed his way from my mouth to my ear. He nibbled the lobe and chuckled when I moaned. We parted and I slipped my hands away from his neck and rested them on his chest. I felt Jake kiss the top of my head. I smiled to myself.

"You happy?" He whispered in my ear.

"Very..."

Jake and I swam for a bit longer. It was cold but Jake was naturally hot and it didn't bother me so we stayed in for a while. When we got out Jake had prepared a picnic for us so we tucked in. There was loads. I presume Alice must have packed us leftovers from the wedding.

"Alice?" I asked, indicating to the food, with a mouthful of salmon and cream cheese. Jake smiled and nodded.

After we finished Jake packed it all away and I went to get changed into something. Looking through the bag I couldn't find anything that _wasn't_ lacy, see through or French. Sighing I pulled on a baby blue night dress with silver ribbon ties. Jake was lying on the rug on his back. His eyes were closed. Using this as the perfect moment I ran towards him and straddled him. Jake jumped and opened his eyes.

"Surprise!" I whispered, kissing him on the cheek. Jake propped himself up on his elbows and looked at me. Running his hands up and down my bare thighs, he groaned in content.

"You look... Beautiful." I smiled and laid down next to him. Jake held me in his arms and I put my head on his chest.

"I love you Nessie. With all my heart." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you too Jake." I smiled. I never got bored of hearing those words. Jake sat up and went to look in his bag.

"Jake?" I saw Jake pull something out of a pocket. I stood up as he approached.

"Nessie. I love you. So much, and I imprinted on you. So, I was going to ask. Renesmee Carlie Cullen... will you marry me?" Jake knelt down on one knee and opened the box. Inside was a beautiful silver ring with three diamonds in the middle. I gasped and leapt into his arms.

"Yes Jake! I will marry you!" Jake grinned and removed the ring from its box. I held out my hand, he kissed every one of my fingers and placed the ring on my ring finger. I smiled and kissed him passionately...

--

_Jacob POV_

"Yes Jake! I will marry you!" I was so happy I grinned from ear to ear and placed the ring on her finger. I smiled when we parted from a breathtaking kiss.

"I love you Mrs. Black!" I laughed. Nessie smiled and pulled me into another passionate kiss.


	15. Congratulations

**A/N : I hope you liked the last chapter! Here's the next. Sorry for the late update I was away in Englandshire! **

--

Chapter Fifteen

_Renesmee POV_

When I woke up in the morning I couldn't find Jake anywhere. I took the opportunity to have a shower under the waterfall and get changed. I picked out a turquoise silk shirt and a pair of grey skinny jeans.

Jake was setting up a cooker set when I got back. I crept up behind him and placed my hands over his eyes.

"Morning husband..." I whispered in his ear. I felt Jake laugh and I removed my hands. Jake turned to face me. Wrapping his arms around my waist he kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Morning Mrs. Black." I smiled, laying my head against his chest.

"I'll never get tired of hearing that..." I laughed. Jake kissed my head and then went back to preparing breakfast. I watched him as he made pancakes with blueberry sauce. I tucked in as soon as he'd finished. They were still warm.

"Mmm..." Jake laughed at me then tucked into his own portion.

When we were done Jake started packing up our stuff. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I flipped it open. It was a text from Alice.

**Renesmee Carlie Cullen! Get home ASAP! We all know already... Don't worry everyone's fine about it. **

**A xxx**

I laughed and showed it to Jake. He grimaced. I rubbed his arm comfortingly.

"It's alright Jake. Mum and Dad will be fine. They understand, it's just I'm so young..." Jake nodded and kissed me once more before we ran back to the car.

--

All my family were waiting on the front steps when we got back. We got out and immediately I got attacked by a small black blur. Alice...

"Congratulations Nessie!" Alice smiled, kissing me on both cheeks. Quickly followed by Jasper, Esme and Carlisle and Rosalie and Emmett. Mum and Dad approached us, hand in hand. Mum pulled me into a tight hug and I felt Jake and Dad disappear.

"...Don't worry darling. They're just talking..." Mum whispered in my ear. I breathed out and then pulled away.

"Thanks Mum." Mum smiled at me and then lead me back up to the house.

"I'm very happy for you, you know?" She said, squeezing my hand.

"Really?" I asked. Mum nodded and we sat down on the sofa.

"Yes I am. I always hoped Jake would find an imprint. It was a shock at first as it was my daughter. I wish you both much happiness, as does you father. He's just... sorting some... stuff out." I nodded.

"But honestly. In real human years... you are _so_ young. It just worries us. I know Jake would never do anything to hurt you, and will always be there for you but parents have a right to be worried. You are our first and only child, we will miss you when you go. But we are fine about it. I promise. Renesmee, we love you and nothing will change that. Okay?" I nodded and hugged Mum again.

"Thanks Mum." I whispered, close to tears.

When we parted, Jake and Dad entered the room. I ran to Dad and hugged him tightly.

"Congratulations Nessie..." Dad said, patting my head.

"Thanks Daddy." I smiled up at him. Jake took my hand and then looked at Dad.

"If it's alright I'd like to take Nessie to La Push, and tell everyone the news. I'll have to call Sam first to see about the treaty but it should be okay." Jake looked at dad for approval. Dad nodded and Jake quickly called Sam.

--

Soon we were on our way to La Push. Now it was my turn to be nervous.

"It's okay..." Jake smiled, rubbing my knee. "They will all be very happy for us." I nodded but I wasn't so sure. Yes everyone else would be, but I was worried about Sam.

We parked outside Emily and Sam's house. Everyone was there because Emily was holding a barbecue. We went inside and we were bombarded by hugs and kisses, and shouts of 'Congratulations'. When everyone was done we sat down in Emily's huge sitting room.

"So..." Leah said, "When is the wedding?" I looked at Jake, who shrugged.

"We haven't got that far Leah!" I laughed, "He's only just proposed!" Everyone laughed and I relaxed slightly. So far everyone had been okay, even Sam, he hugged us both when we first came. Now everyone was tucking into food and having a laugh. The boys ate loads as per and we played a few games. At about 10 ish, everyone started to leave, mainly in couples. Quil had left earlier with Claire and now the others were leaving. Paul, Jared and Embry left together in Embry's Mom's van and then Leah left with Brady and Colin.

It was left with only me, Jake, Sam and Emily. Jake helped Emily clear up whilst Sam and I were left alone. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

"Um Sam..." Sam looked up from the TV with a blank expression on his face. I cleared my throat a little and started again.

"Are you okay about this?" I asked nervously. Sam sighed and came to sit next to me. I knew he was probably hating the smell.

"Renesmee. I am fine about you and Jake. He imprinted on you, and as you know, imprinting is a force us werewolves cannot deny. I _am_ worried about the Elders reactions and the treaty. Yes the treaty was already broken when Edward changed Bella but, the treaty is very much still in place for the Elders. Jake does not care about this and I am fine about that. He is free to do what ever he wants. I am no longer his Alpha. He is his own and I respect that. I wish you both the best of happiness, as much happiness as me and Emily..." He glanced over to the kitchen where we could see her washing up. Sam smiled at her and then turned back to me. I exhaled and smiled.

"Thank you Sam, you don't know how relieved I am to hear that!" Sam smiled at me and hugged me quickly.

**A/N : Sorry that was a shorter chapter it was sort of filler-y I guess. Anyway review!!**


	16. Uh Oh

Chapter Sixteen

--

I was so glad that the meeting with the pack had gone so well and that I had gotten Sam's approval.

Now that Jake and I were engaged didn't necessarily mean that we were going to get married ASAP. I wanted to finish high school and get booked into college before I planned anything more for my future. I mean I knew that Jake was my soul mate and that I was destined to be with him, but I had some things I wanted to do first.

I spent most of my time studying hard for school. I had my final exams coming up next summer, but pre-exams before hand were nearer Christmas. I was getting really nervous about them, even though I was getting top marks in every class. Sometimes Jake would come over to help me study, but most times it ended in not a lot of studying going on...

Some weekends I went to La Push to hang around with the pack, Emily and Claire. Claire was almost three and a lovely little girl. Emily and Leah were surprisingly good friends considering their past. And other weekends I stayed at home and went hunting with my other family and Alice was already gradually bringing in wedding magazines for me to look at. Most of the time I threw them away but sometimes I flicked through them. Like I said, the wedding wasn't the most important thing on my mind just now.

--

Two weeks before the end of term, pre-exams Alice decided I should talk to Jake about the wedding, and what was happening about it. To be honest... I was nervous. Alice dressed me up in a white knee length, halter neck dress, purple high heels and a purple shrug. I pulled them on quickly and did my hair and make-up simply. I was meeting Jake at restaurant just outside Forks, we were planning to go in our own separate ways as Jake was coming straight from patrol.

Heading downstairs only Mum and Dad and Alice were there. Mum and Dad wished me a nice evening and Alice pulled me into a hug.

"Don't worry... He'll be fine." I smiled and went outside to Alice's Porsche. She was letting me drive it tonight as I had just passed my driving licence. Clicking the button I heard a beep and hopped into the drivers door. Starting up the car I pulled out carefully and drove to the restaurant.

--

On the way there I planned what I was going to say. Jake hadn't managed to see each other that often recently and I wondered whether he was having second thoughts or something. It was odd. I mean, he'd return my texts and he would spend hours with me in La Push... But things weren't quite the same. I knew marriage, and the engagement wasn't the first thing on my mind either but it was certainly the second! Unlike Jake... As I pulled into the car park I saw Jake standing talking to another girl. She was extremely pretty, with long black hair, piercing blue eyes and a model's body. My heart fell as I watched them laughing together and chatting. I contemplated driving away until Jake looked over and smiled. I sighed, maybe things would be alright after all...

Jake walked over and opened my door as I turned off the engine.

"Evening..." He said, kissing my cheek.

"Hay," I said, hugging him quickly. Jake took my hand.

"Ready to go?" I nodded and we made our way inside.

--

We ordered drinks and starters and then Jake looked at me.

"Nessie. We need to talk." I gulped and took a quick sip of my glass of Coke.

"Um... About what?" I asked.

"Well... It's hard to explain... You see that girl I was talking to? I think I..." Jake was cut off by the waitress coming over with our plates.

"The chicken Caesar salad?" She said, smiling widely at Jake. I nodded and she placed our plates in front of us. "Enjoy!" She walked away, her hips swaying. I scoffed at her attempted flirting with Jake.

We dug in quickly, neither of us talking. I was finished first and as I laid my napkin across my lap I turned to Jake.

"As you were saying...?" I prompted. Jake swallowed his food and put down his cutlery. He hadn't finished when the waitress came and took our plates back.

"Nessie. That girl I was talking to?" He began.

"Yes...?" I said.

"She's... She's my second imprint."

**A/N : Sorry for the short chapter I'm about to update the next! Please review!!! **


	17. Authors Note 1

**A/N : Hey Guys! Look I'm really sorry but I decided to delete chapters 17 and 18 and then re-write the story from after Jake tells Nessie about his second imprint. **

**I got mixed reviews about it, which is why I am doing this. Thank to everyone who gave me advice. I'm planning to make it last longer and for it to be explained in more detail. **

**Thanks again and please stick with it! **


	18. Something Kinda Ooh

**A/N : Sorry for the REALLY big mix up! The whole second imprinting thing didn't work so I'm gonna re do it all. This is just after Jake told Nessie at the restaurant. Thank you, and please review.**

--

Chapter Seventeen

[_Renesmee POV_]

Flashback

"_Nessie. That girl I was talking to?" He began._

"_Yes...?" I said._

"_She's... She's my second imprint."_

End Flashback

I couldn't believe it...

No...

It couldn't be... Not Jake...

Oh Jake, what now...?

No...

I was speechless. It was like my whole world had just fallen apart. A giant bombshell had fallen on everything I had ever dreamed, hoped... _lived_ for... It was over.

"Nessie..." Jake pleaded, taking my hand. "Please let me explain... Really I can try, I need to talk to Sam and the Elders. It's just... I don't know what's happening either... I'm so sorry..." He looked into my eyes. They were brimming with tears. I slid my hands out of Jake's grasp and took off the ring. Placing it in his upturned hands I sighed.

"You broke my heart Jacob Black. And I very highly doubt you'll ever mend it... Goodbye Jacob." I turned on my heel and ran from the restaurant.

I ran to the Porsche with tears streaming down my face. I could hardly see but I had to get away from this place... Away from _Jake_. I started up the engine and as I pulled out I saw Jake running through the doors.

"_Nessie!_" He shouted. I ignored him and squealed out of the car park, as fast as I could.

I tried to compose myself as I drove down the highway at top speed. I knew I was probably going way over the speed limit but I didn't care. Nothing cared now... I was numb. I was in pain. I was hot. I was cold. I was upset. I was angry... So many emotions were running through my head. I turned off the highway at the Forks road sign and sped down the road. I stopped at the T junction and tried to wipe away the tears. In frustration I pulled out and immediately regretted it. A huge lorry came speeding round the corner and smashed into the little yellow Porsche.

I blacked out.

--

[_Jacob POV_]

I ran from the restaurant, planning to stop Nessie and try and talk to her again. I thought back to what she had said. "_You broke my heart Jacob Black. And I very highly doubt you'll ever mend it... Goodbye Jacob_..." I had broke her heart, how could I ever forgive myself. But what about that mystery girl? Kirsty she said her name was... I couldn't get her out of my head, yet I still wanted Nessie back. I hated imprinting, but I'd never heard of anything like this...

As I ran out the main doors I saw Nessie pulling out of her parking space. I tried calling her.

"Nessie!" She looked back through her wing mirror. There were tears cascading down her face. But she didn't stop, she pulled out of the car park, tyres squealing.

I fell to the ground and sobbed into my hands. What had I done? I didn't even fully understand it, and I told my one true love... Or was she? I took my phone out of my pocket and dialled Sam.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Sam..." I managed to say.

"Jake? Jacob? Where are you?" He asked frantically.

"Oh Sam... Nessie, Kirsty... I... ruined, no I can't do anything... Help..." Tears were flowing fast now and I couldn't stop them.

"Wait there Jacob. Where are you?!" Sam ordered.

"I'm at the Four Chimney's car park... Please Sam... Help..." Sam hung up and I lay down on the cold, hard concrete and cried.

--

[_Alice POV_]

"No!" I gasped, snapping out of a trance. Edward looked at me worriedly. He had obviously been studying my mind.

"You've got to be kidding me?..." He whispered. I shook my head. Everyone else had stopped doing what ever they had been doing and circled around me.

"Alice... What did you see?" Carlisle asked, placing a hand on my arm.

"Nessie..." I breathed. Bella gasped.

"What?!" She cried, "What's happened to my baby?" She sobbed.

"She... She and Jacob had an argument..." Edward growled and went to get the car keys. "Edward! Listen please. They had an argument, about... imprinting. Jacob has seemed to have imprinted twice. And Nessie ran away in tears... S-she had a car accident." Bella fell onto the ground and put her head in her hands. I ran over to her and hugged her.

"She's not dead... I promise..." I rubbed her arms and looked at Jasper. Suddenly I felt a wave of calm wash over me.

"Thank you Jasper..." Bella managed to sob. Edward had returned and was holding three pairs of keys. The Merc, the Aston and the Volvo. We all ran to the cars and drove to the scene.

--

[_Renesmee POV_]

Pain... So much pain...

Blood, pouring into my eyes, dripping down onto my clothes...

I tried to move but it was too painful... I moved my left leg and screamed in agony.

"Nessie!" I heard someone cry before I blacked out again.


	19. Pulling Through

Chapter Eighteen

--

[_Alice POV_]

Nessie still hadn't woken up. We were all getting worried. We all knew vampires couldn't die that easily but half vampire half _human_ was a different matter. Humans are so much more vulnerable...

Carlisle had been spending most of his nights studying anything and everything he could about vampires _and_ humans, and then comparing them. But he came up blank, nothing seemed to be helping. We were all getting super worried...

--

Carlisle, Edward and Bella left for the hospital early every morning, depending on whether or not they had come home that night. Most of us stayed at home, only venturing out to hunt, just in case they called with news of Nessie. Everyone was getting rather snappy and tetchy about the whole situation... I couldn't see anything into anyone's future because of all the stress. It was at times like these I needed to just get away from everything.

"Jazz?" I asked. He was searching the web for Carlisle.

"Hm?" He mumbled, not taking his eyes off the computer screen.

"Jasper!" I said loudly. He jumped and turned to face me.

"What?!" Jasper snapped. I jumped, I wasn't used to Jasper getting angry.

"Whoa..." I said, holding up my hands. "Jeez..." Jasper sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"I'm sorry Alice... It's just, everything that's been happening recently... It's all piling up... Sorry." He pulled me into a tight hug and I held him close.

"It's alright Jazz... I'm stressed about it too." I whispered into his chest. "Which was why I was thinking..."

"What?" He asked, leading me over to the sofa.

"Well... I was wondering if you wanted to go away to Bella's and Edward's cottage for a night or two. They wouldn't miss us, we can always come back if there's any trouble. And we're close enough at hand, but far enough away to relax..." I studied his face for a minute. "If you want... I don't mind." Jasper thought for a moment. I could almost hear the cogs ticking away in his brain.

"We could stay away for a night or two... Yes, just to relax for a bit... Just us..." His voice was quiet. "Yes Alice! That's a brilliant idea! Lets go now!" I smiled and ran upstairs to pack.

--

I left a note on the table before we left.

_Off to the cottage. _

_We'll be back in a day or so._

_Call us if there's a problem._

_Alice and Jasper. X_

Then we ran to the cottage to enjoy a week of... Hmm yes...

--

[_Renesmee POV_]

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

God that was annoying.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Why wont it shut the hell up?

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Nessie?" I heard someone say my name. I opened my eyes.

Bright lights. A white room. A strong smell of disinfectant. What? Where was I?

"Carlisle! She's awake!" It was my mum. She came over to me. My vision was blurred, I blinked a few times.

"Mum?" I croaked. There was a mask over my face. Mum took it off and kissed me on both cheeks.

"Oh Nessie! You're alive!" She hugged me and I almost choked.

"Um Mum... Human here! I _need_ to breathe!" Mum laughed and released me. Everyone else came piling into the room, apart from Alice and Jasper.

"Where's Alice and Jasper?" I asked, looking around.

"They're just coming. They were staying away for a few days. Alice couldn't take the stress, it was ruining her visions..." Carlisle explained. I nodded. "Now Nessie..." He continued, "How are you feeling?"

"Yeah I'm alright now... What happened?" I asked. Everyone was silent for a moment. Esme took my hand.

"You were in a nasty car accident Nessie. You're very lucky to be alive. We were worried you weren't going to pull through..." Everyone was silent once again.

"How bad am I?" I asked, turning to face Carlisle.

"Well, you've broken both your legs. You fractured your femur on your right leg, which will take a long time to heal. You also broke your left arm and took a nasty blow to the head. You're in a pretty nasty state to be honest Nessie." He paused watching me carefully. "But you're going to pull through. We're pumping you with antibiotics and we set your bones properly." I nodded, taking it all in.

"We're just so glad you're alive Ness!" Rosalie said, pulling me into a hug. I smiled. _So am I_, I thought, _So am I_...


	20. A Visitor

Chapter Nineteen

[_Alice POV_]

The sound of my phone buzzing made me jump. It was in the afternoon yet me and Jasper were still in bed. I untangled myself from his limbs and padded through to the sitting room. Our clothes were lying in heaps on the floor, I giggled and picked up my phone. It was Carlisle, I flipped open my phone.

"Carlisle?" I asked.

"Alice! Thank God! I've been trying to reach you for hours!" He exclaimed. I grinned.

"Sorry I... um, left my phone at the cottage while we were out?" Thank goodness Carlisle didn't recognise I was lying.

"Okay. Well I'm just calling to bring the good news. Nessie woke up this morning and is feeling much better. She'll have to stay in hospital for a couple more weeks though. Her femur was pretty badly broken." He explained.

"Oh that's brilliant news!" I turned round to see Jasper walking in, just wearing a pair of boxers, "We'll be right over in an hour or so! Bye!" I hung up and walked over to Jasper. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Nessie's better..." I mumbled into his chest.

"Yeah I guessed..." Jasper spoke into my hair.

"We'll have to go soon," I said, kissing him lightly on the lips, "I'll pack, you get showered and dressed, then we'll go..."

"Okay babe..." Jasper answered sleepily, padding through to the bathroom.

--

An hour later we were on our way back to the house before heading to the hospital. We hunted on the way to make sure we were ready for the smell at the hospital. I picked up the keys for Rosalie's Mercedes as we passed through. Oh how I missed my Porsche.

"Jasper..." I said on the way to the hospital.

"Yes Alice darling?" He answered, rubbing my knee.

"Can you buy me another yellow Porsche?" I asked, smiling sweetly.

"Sure thing... For your Christmas!" I smiled and kissed his cheek quickly.

--

Once we reached the hospital, we parked quickly and made our way to Nessie's room hand in hand.

Everyone was there in her room when we got there.

"Alice!" Nessie exclaimed, sitting upright. I ran over to her and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you..." She whispered in my ear, "I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't seen me!"

"It's alright..." I smiled, kissing her cheek. She smiled back and hugged Jasper.

"How are you Ness?" Jasper asked.

"I'm alright yeah... Getting better." She grinned. I sat down on one of the armchairs next to Bella. She took hold of my hand.

"Alice, will you walk down to the shop with me?" Bella asked.

"Sure..."

Once we were outside the room Bella hugged me tightly.

"Thank you so much Alice. I realise that I didn't get a chance to thank you earlier... So thanks." I smiled.

"It's alright Bella. Any time..."

--

[_Renesmee POV_]

Mum and Alice went outside to talk, even though we could all hear what they were saying. I was touched, I was so lucky to be alive by the sounds of it!

I still had to go through lots of treatment for my two legs. Even after I got out of hospital I would have to be on crutches or in a wheelchair. Most probably crutches because the leg with the broken femur was healing slower.

Over the next few days my vampire family came and went. I turned on my phone to find 12 text messages and 33 missed calls from Jake. I listened to them all and read everyone of them. My Dad came in as I was in floods of tears. He rushed to my side instantly. Holding me in his arms he rocked me back and forth.

"Shh Nessie... It's okay baby... I'm here..." He soothed. I sobbed and wiped my eyes on my hospital gown.

"But... But what about Jake? Is he alright... Oh... Jake..." I cried harder and buried my head in Dad's chest, I was probably getting his shirt soaking wet.

"It's alright baby. He's fine. He's been trying to contact me as well... He's worried about you Nessie." I looked up at him through blotchy red eyes.

"Really?"

"Yes. Really." Dad promised solemnly.

"But he can't come here! No, I couldn't handle it... Not right now... No..." I shook my head over and over again.

"Shh Nessie. It's alright," Dad held me close again. "I've already explained to him, about everything. He wont come here till I give the all clear. It's up to you now Nessie darling..."

"No. Not yet, he can't come yet..." I said firmly.

--

[_Jacob POV_]

I paced around Sam's house.

It was empty. It was four days after our argument and I still hadn't heard anything from one of the leeches.

"Jacob! Sit down for God's sake!" Sam shouted from the sofa. I growled and slumped down onto one of the sofas. Emily came through from the kitchen with a plate of hot chocolate chip cookies. The rest of the pack dived in, I'd lost my appetite.

"Are you not eating Jake?" Seth mumbled through a mouthful of cookie. I grimaced and turned away from the cookie he was wafting in my face.

"Oh get lost Seth!" I snapped, shoving the cookie at his face. He looked hurt.

"Whoa lighten up Jake! It was only a joke..." Seth moved to a spot on the floor, away from me. Now it was my turn to be hurt.

"Jacob Black! If you can't be nice you can leave now!" Emily ordered.

"Fine..." I grabbed my shoes and headed outside. It was a cold day, a fog rolling in onto First Beach making it look eerie. I slipped on my shoes and headed off down the path. I heard someone running down the path after me.

"Jake! Jake wait!" It was Seth. I sighed and turned to face him.

"What do you want Seth?" I asked.

"I was just gonna say... I could go and see her if you wanted. See how she's doing... If you want..." Seth studied my face.

"Thanks Seth. That would be amazing!" I smiled. Seth grinned in reply.

"Okay... I'll go over once I'm done here. Shall I pass on any message?" He asked.

"Um..." I thought. "Just tell her I'm sorry and I still care for her. Thanks mate..." I patted Seth on the back and headed home.

--

[_Renesmee POV_]

Seth came to visit me today.

"Hey Nessie!" He said bounding into the room. I saw Rosalie scrunch up her nose at the smell of him. Ignoring a snide remark from Rosalie he pecked me on the cheek and put a box of expensive looking chocolates on the bed. I picked them up and opened the card. Everyone had signed it, the whole pack, and Emily, Claire and Kim. I smiled and placed it on my bedside table.

"Say thanks to everyone Seth. That's so kind of you!" Seth grinned.

"I bought the chocolates..." I giggled and patted the bed. Seth sat down.

"So how are you Ness?" He asked, looking worried.

"I'm fine yeah. Honestly, I'm on the mend. I heal pretty fast too by the looks of things..." I smiled.

"That's good..." Seth said. "Jake was getting worried..." I gulped. I was wondering when that was going to come up in conversation.

"Oh..." I mumbled.

"He still cares Ness..." Seth patted my hand. "As much as he hurt you and as much as he hates himself for it.... He still cares. You _are_ his imprint..."

"But what about that other wifey?!" I exclaimed.

"What wifey?" Seth looked confused.

"Seth. I think Jacob hasn't told you the whole story. If, and when he tells you, you'll understand why I'm so annoyed at him!" Seth nodded.

"Okay... I'll go see what's happening..." He kissed my cheek once more and left. I sighed.

Oops, I may have just dropped Jacob Black in it...

**A/N : Hey guys! Well I hope you're enjoying this longer, and hopefully better, version of it. Thanks for the advice! Please keep reviewing... cough -Kirsty- cough... Haha. Thankies muchly! :]**


	21. Really? Um Yeah

**A/N : Thank you guys for all the reviews! You are amazing! *does a happy dance* Btw sorry about the swap in points of views. Just easier from certain peoples POV's! **

**...Anyway! On with the story!...**

--

Chapter Twenty

[_Seth POV_]

I ran back to La Push in wolf form and pulled on my clothes behind the trees in Emily's back garden. I changed back and went into the house to yell at Jake. He jumped up when I entered the room.

"Seth!..." I cut across him.

"Jacob Black! I think you have some explaining to do!" Jake opened and closed his mouth, searching for something to say.

"Jake? What is Seth talking about?" Same asked, standing up. Everyone was silent.

"I..." Jake trailed off. I tapped my foot in impatience.

"Yes? Well?" I prompted, raising my eyebrows.

"I... I imprinted twice..." Everyone gasped. Emily put a hand over her mouth in shock. Boy, that wiped the smile off my face.

--

[_Jacob POV_]

I hadn't been planning on telling them so soon. Everyone had a shocked look on their faces. I sighed... Oh boy...

"You couldn't!" Sam said, breaking the stony silence. "I- It's not possible!" I nodded, my jaw set.

"Well I hate to tell you guys but it did!" I joked, trying to lighten things up. It wasn't working...

"B-but how?" Seth stammered, falling into a seat. I was the only one standing up.

"Look guys! I was gonna come to you for help! I don't have a _clue_ what's going on! Fat lot of help you are..." I exited the house again and found someone waiting on the front step...

It was _her_...

"Hello..." Her voice rang like music in my ears. I gulped and composed myself.

"H-Hay..." I managed to croak out.

"Do you remember me?" She asked. I sighed. How could I _forget_ her? She was beautiful, she was amazing, she was an angel, but she was my _second _imprint. I didn't understand it.

"Um... Yeah... From the Four Chimney's?" I said, I was sweating. She giggled, it was a beautiful sound..

"I was hoping you'd remember me! I found out where you were from by asking one of the waiters... I think he knows you..." She said.

"Um... Do you wanna... walk?" I stammered.

"Sure..." She smiled and we walked down the drive.

--

We walked to first beach. We talked. We laughed. We flirted.

It was like old times with Nessie. But now I had lost Nessie. Almost for good. I didn't know if I could ever win her back.

**A/N : Sorry it was a short chappy. Next will be longer I promise.**


	22. Leaving

**A/N : Sorry for the short chappy last time here's the next. Read and Review. Oh by the way... If you like Harry Potter or Camp Rock please check out one of my best mates – masqueradelife. Love you penguin! :P**

--

Chapter Twenty One

[_Renesmee POV_]

Seth came back the next day. He was holding five bunches of white roses, each containing one red rose. I looked at them in awe.

"They're not from me!" Seth exclaimed, shaking his head.

"Who are they from then?" I asked. Seth handed me an envelope. I opened it...

_Dear Nessie_

_I am so so sorry. I really am._

_After what I did to you I would understand if you hated me. I just wanted you to know, I still don't yet understand the double imprinting. It's like the force is split between you both evenly. I can't pick between you and Kirsty, Nessie. I can't I'm sorry. I know you were my first imprint, but still, imprinting isn't a thing we can ignore. I want to choose, I just can't..._

_I'm sorry._

_And..._

_I love you, now and forever._

_Jake_

A lone tear rolled down my cheek. Seth wiped it away. I smiled up at him, "Thanks Seth..." Seth hugged me and I sobbed into his warm, firm chest. As I cried he rubbed soothing circles into my back (**A/N : Yes Kirsty... BACK**).

"It'll be alright..." Seth whispered. I wiped my eyes on my sleeve and Seth handed me a tissue. I took it gratefully.

"Seth...." Could you do me a favour?"

"Sure... Anything... Well within reason!" I giggled at his face.

"Could you take these flowers down to the children's ward. I don't want them and I'm sure they'd appreciate them. But please don't tell Jacob..." Seth nodded and scooped the flowers into his huge arms.

"I'll come again soon Ness..." Seth promised before leaving the room.

--

[_Jacob POV_]

"You what?!" I exclaimed. Sam placed two hands around my arms before I lunged at Seth. I was fuming, I was so tempted to lay it into him there and then.

"It wasn't my fault!" Seth screamed, holding his hands up.

"You executed the task! Therefore it is your fault!" I accused. Seth sighed.

"Look Jake. Don't expect her to forgive you that easily! Nessie's no pushover!!! Bunches of flowers and soppy apologies aren't going to win her over!"

"That letter was from the hear! Don't say it was _sloppy_!" I shouted. Seth just laughed.

"_Soppy_ Jake!! Not _sloppy_!" Seth laughed again, clutching his sides. I growled and felt a ripple run through me.

"Seth... You'd better stop..." Sam warned, feeling my tension. But Seth couldn't he was laughing to hard.

"Seth! Shut the hell up!" Sam shouted this time. Seth quietened, looking shocked. "Jacob..." Sam whispered in my ear, "Are you in control? Do you need to go?" I nodded and Sam let go of my arms just as I shifted. I ripped out of my clothes and ran from the house.

_I have to see Nessie... I have to..._

_...She has to see sense..._

_I still love her..._

_...Or do I? What about Kirsty?..._

Suddenly another voice popped into my head, then another.

"_Jacob_," It was Sam, "_Don't do anything you'll regret. Please come back soon... We can figure this out..._"

"_Jake!_" It was Seth. I sighed.

"_Piss off Seth_..." I growled.

"_Please Jake please just listen to me... I'm really sorry, I really am. I'll pay for the flowers... And sorry for making fun of you..._" Seth pleaded.

"_Seth... It's fine. No need to pay, it's fine... I'm going to talk to her..._" I answered.

"_Jacob. Don't do anything you'll regret. Don't say anything you might take back, we'll try and find out what we can about this... Let's go Seth..._" Seth went and it was just me and Sam. I was nearing the hospital now.

"_Thanks Sam... I really appreciate this..._" I told Sam, gratefully.

"_It's okay Jacob. We'll talk later..._" Sam left and I was left in peace again. I was near the woods behind the hospital. I could smell leeches. Probably the blondie and her huge boyfriend. I looked down at myself. Shit, I hadn't brought any clothes, I'd ripped out of them at Sam's house. Though the smell of vampires hung in the air I knew they'd be around here somewhere. I looked up and saw Edward walking towards me. He wasn't smiling, I was contemplating whether or not to run away now before he beat the hell out of me. _Edward... I just want to talk... Please. But I don't have any clothes, please?_ Edward stopped halfway across the car park and went to his car. I watched him as he opened the boot. There were three large suitcases stuffed in the back. He pulled out a pair of jeans, boxers and tee shirt from one. He came back to me. Shoving them at me he waited till I was changed. I changed quickly, my hands shaking with nerves. Edward looked fuming when I returned. I saw his eyes were black... And I could guess it wasn't from thirst...

"Look Edward... I just want to..." Edwards swung a punch at me and hit me square in the face. I felt my lip split and blood pooled into my mouth. I spit it out and before I could say anything else Edward slammed another fist into my gut... He sure was strong, strong enough to make me double up. He grabbed me by my hair and threw me down on the ground. I lay there, winded and coughing up blood.

"Don't you _ever_ hurt my family again? You hear me?!" Edward hissed, shoving his face close up in my face. I flinched back from the stench.

"Whoa Edward... I just want to _talk_ to her... I'm sorry..." I was cut off again by Edward punching me again.

"Sorry doesn't cut it _Black.._." He spat my name. "You hurt my daughter. My first and _only_ daughter. Do you realise how _precious_ she is to someone like us? We can never have children, its a miracle either Bella or Nessie are alive today..." I held my cheek in shock. Damn that hurt. But I wasn't going to hit him back, I wanted to see Nessie.

"Oh how _noble _of you..." Edward snarled, standing up. "Like you not hitting me is going to let you hurt my daughter again... Doubt it..." I stood up and faced Edward.

"Just let me talk to her... Please?" I begged.

"No Jacob..." Edward turned to walk away, "Besides, we're going soon..." My heart fell.

"_Going_?" I repeated. Edward nodded. "Going where?!" I asked.

"We're going to have a long holiday. We still haven't decided if we're coming back..." Edward started walking away again. I chased after him.

"What?! You're leaving with the love of my life and you didn't think to _tell me_?!" I was fuming, but I wasn't going to loose control again. Edward spun to face me, I had my hands balled into fists just in case.

"But she's not the '_love of your life_' is she?" Edward asked coldly. I stepped back. She'd told them...

"I... Yeah... But... I don't know yet Edward. Please, just let me talk to her for one minute!" I was practically on my knees pleading.

"One minute... Okay, one minute." Edward indicated to the doors, Nessie and Bella were coming out. Nessie was on crutches and Bella was carrying her bag. Nessie looked awful, I died a little more inside knowing that I had practically done that to her. Edward ran over to them and Bella looked furious. I saw Nessie watching me and I looked down at my feet. Edward indicated to me to come over while him and Bella went to the car. I wandered over to where Nessie had settled herself on a bench.

"Hay..." I said, carefully. She looked at me. "Can we talk?" I asked. Nessie sighed.

"Doesn't look like I have much choice in the matter..." She indicated to her leg and I sat down at the other end of the bench.

"Ness..." I began.

"Renesmee. Please Jacob. Call me by my first name."

"But why?" I asked, confused.

"Only my friends and family call me that..." She explained. It was a low blow, and it hurt. I hung my head. I didn't know what to do, what to say...

"Look. I'm really sorry. I know that doesn't cover anything. I know. It's just... I can't find anything else to say... I'm sorry Renesmee. I really am..." It felt wrong saying Renesmee. She'd always been Nessie to me.

"Jacob. I don't think I can ever trust you again. You hurt me, you broke my heart. It's not something I'm going to easily forget. So all I'm going to say is, I still love you... But I can't live with this pain. Give me time... I need to think." She kissed me on the cheek.

"Goodbye Jacob Black..."

--

I was in so much pain...

I wanted to call her back as she walked away...

I wanted to run after the car as they drove away...

I wanted her back, back in my arms...

But I couldn't. I'd messed it up...

Now she was gone... And I had no idea how long for...

--

**A/N : Sorry if this was a sad chappy! It was quite emotional to write! Anyhoo, please read and review as per! *cough* Kirsty *cough*... Haha. Thankies muchly! ,xxx**


	23. Holiday

**A/N : OME!!! You guys are amazing! Thank you so much for all your reviews!!! Haha... I know that the imprinting thing is a bit confusing but it will all be explained in this chapter or the next... Love yous all! And please review!!! :]**

--

Chapter Twenty Two

[_Jacob POV_]

I'd lost her...

I'd lost Renesmee Carlie Cullen...

How much of an idiot was I?!

I ran back to the trees and sat on a rock. I was in such shock that I couldn't even cry. Even though I wanted to. I wanted to let out all my pain and sadness. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. Taking it out I saw it was Sam. I pressed Reject Call. It just vibrated again... Sam... He wasn't going to give up was he? I sighed.

"Hello?" I answered wearily.

"Jacob! Where are you?!" Sam ordered.

"It doesn't matter... I'll be fine..." I said.

"Jacob! Don't do anything stupid! We can still figure this out... We almost have..."

"What?!" I cut him off. "You've almost figured it out? I'm coming home!" I ended the call and stripped off Edward's clothes before shifting. I ran home... I ran home to the beginning of winning Nessie back...

--

[_Renesmee POV_]

I couldn't stop crying.

I _had _done the right thing, hadn't I? Turning Jacob Black away _had_ been the only option, hadn't it?

Mum and Dad tried to comfort me, but it wasn't working. Mum sat in the back with me. She held me in her arms, and rocked me back and forth as I sobbed.

"Shh darling... You did the right thing..." She whispered, whilst stroking my hair. I sat up, breaking out of her grasp.

"Was it the right thing Mum?" I asked, the tears stopping for one moment. Mum looked shocked, her gold eyes wide and bright.

"Of course it was darling! What else could you have done?" She asked.

"I was his _first_ imprint Mum! He loved me, almost as much as I loved him! How could leaving the man I love be right thing?!" I snapped. Mum looked hurt. I immediately wanted to take back everything I had said. Putting my head in my hands, I cried...

It was only as we were halfway through our flight to Canada that I stopped crying. I was exhausted, yet I didn't sleep very well. I kept having horrible dreams... Terrifying dreams about my two families, vampire and werewolf, fighting and hurting each other because of me and Jacob... I vaguely remember getting off the plane and Dad carrying me to the car and driving us to the house but I was soon fast asleep again...

--

When I woke up in the morning I was in a bedroom I didn't recognise. It smelt strongly of lavender and there was a warm glow coming from through the curtains. I was sleeping in a large pine bed, with a soft duvet and lovely big pillows. The walls were painted a creamy yellow and the windows were framed with frilly curtains. Propping myself up in bed I saw my suitcase lying at the foot of it. It was very light outside and I could hear birds calling and trees swaying. I got out of bed and went through to the en suite bathroom to have a shower. My make-up was a total mess. Mascara and eye shadow – carefully applied by Alice – was smudged halfway down my face. Sighing, I got out my toiletry bag and cleaned myself up.

Once I was showered and dressed I went downstairs to find my parents. They were sitting on the wooden balcony, overlooking vast expanses of wilderness, talking quietly They looked up as soon as they heard me approach.

"Morning Ness!" Dad said, standing up. I hugged him.

"Morning Dad," I smiled up at him.

"Do you fancy any breakfast... Human? Non human?" Mum laughed.

"Um... I think I fancy a human breakfast and a non human lunch!" We all laughed and Dad went to make me some pancakes with maple syrup.

--

It was a great day. We didn't have to worry about the sun when we were in the wilderness, we weren't very likely to bump into anyone. Even though none of us could tan we spent a long time just relaxing in the sun. When we got home that evening Mum and Dad left me for a while so I could do whatever I wanted... I knew what _they_ wanted to do. I could _hear_ them. I turned my iPod up full blast and sat by my huge bay windows and read a book...

Mum knocked on my door when the sun was just about to set.

"Ness?" She asked, peering around the door.

"Yeah?" I paused my iPod.

"Me and Dad are going out hunting... Do you want to come?" She asked.

"No thanks Mum... I'm sorry but I'm really really tired..." I hugged her quickly and she left without another word.

--

For the rest of that week I spent a lot of time thinking about Jacob Black...

He was in my dreams. Dreams of how life was before we broke up...

I replayed that dreaded evening in my head over and over again...

I was going to marry him... I could have been Mrs. Renesmee Black...

I dreamt of how life _could_ have been...

Last night I had a _wonderful_ dream after I had stopped crying. It was in the clearing where Jacob had proposed to me. We were lying in the sun, chatting and laughing. Then a child with dark skin and long, black hair came running towards us. He looked _exactly_ like Jacob.

"Come 'ere son..." Jacob laughed, holding out his arms. I woke up at that point...

_Son_...


	24. Research Results

**A/N : Hey guys. This is going to be the chapter where the second imprint gets sorted out. Sorry if it's sketchy on the details and stuff... I'm not very good at the pack legends and stuff.**

--

[_Jacob POV_]

As soon as I ended the call with Sam I shifted and ran back to La Push.

I couldn't believe they had figured it out...

I couldn't believe that if they had, I might be able to get Nessie back... Oh Nessie...

Billy and Sam were waiting for me at the La Push border. Sam drove us back to my house... No one spoke. Too many thoughts were running through my head, so picking out one to say would be too hard. I kept silent. I helped Billy out the car and wheeled him into the house when we arrived. Sam followed behind and shut the door. I quickly got drinks for all of us and went back to the sitting room where they were waiting. I sat down and looked at them in interest. Billy cleared his throat and began.

"We think we've figured out your problem Jacob..." He said, "Sam came to myself and the other Elders a few days ago to ask our opinion. We believe we may have found it..." I nodded.

"Go on then..." I murmured.

"Well... Sam came to us about your problem. He explained about what you had gone through. When you saw Kirsty you felt what everyone else feels when they imprint. However, instead of just one pair of strings connecting you to Kirsty, there was also a pair connecting you to Renesmee... This faced us with a dilemma. None of us had ever heard about it, so we didn't know what to do. We spent a couple of days looking through old Quilette legends and studying old manuscripts. Naturally, we came up blank, no one had ever heard of it. The only other option was for us to travel to find other wolf packs. Sam, Embry and Quil went to Canada and found a large pack of about 20 wolves. They spoke about your problem and in return the pack told us some of there legends. Only two would fit in with your case..."

"Yes?" I prompted when Billy stopped. Billy nodded at Sam for him to carry on.

"The pack was larger than ours. I spoke to the Alpha and explained our problem. They had many legends to tell us about imprinting but only two kind of fitted your case... So, the first one. There was a legend about a wolf who had just imprinted on a beautiful girl, and they were engaged to be married. On his way home one night, it was snowing and he was cold. He lay in the snow and slept, when he woke he saw another girl in front of him. She was a beautiful creature, and he thought he had imprinted again. However, when he reached to touch the girl, he felt her slip through his fingers, she was only a hallucination. As you can see, that wasn't like what you saw, Kirsty was real, we all saw her when she came to ours the other day." I nodded and Sam continued. "The other legend was more fitting... When we are in wolf form we can see into each others minds, thus becoming as one with the other person. The last person you spoke to, in wolf form, before seeing Kirsty was Seth... Right?" Sam paused.

"Um... Yeah. Why?" I said, uncertain about where this was going.

"Okay. So, you were last to look through Seth's head, to look through his _eyes_..." Sam looked at me again. I was confused.

"Yeah... And?" I said.

"Don't you get it?!" Sam jumped up. "Kirsty is _Seth's_ imprint!" I was silenced for a moment. Then it all started making sense.

"So, because I was looking through Seth's head, I was still thinking like him, which explains why it felt like I was imprinting twice!" I jumped up and Sam hugged me.

"I think you need to call someone." I smiled at him, said a quick thanks and ran outside. I went back to my old shed and sat in my car. Pulling my mobile phone out my pocket I dialled Nessie.

--

[_Renesmee POV_]

_Ring ring. Ring ring. Ring ring._

I glanced sleepily at my clock, it was two in the morning. I picked up my phone and answered it without looking at the caller ID.

"Piss off..." I mumbled, about to hit End Call.

"No wait Ness! It's me Jake!" I pressed the phone back to my ear. Oh, how I had missed the sound of his voice.

"Jake?" I whispered, close to tears.

"Yeah Ness... Its me..." His voice was gentle, I could still hear the hurt and pain in it.

"Oh..." I wiped my eyes, they were brimming with tears.

"What time is it over there?" He asked.

"Two in the morning..." I mumbled. Jake laughed and I died a little more inside.

"Oh! I'm sorry Ness, it's just, I've got something to tell you..." Jake said. I gripped the phone tighter.

"Yes?" I gulped.

"We've figured it out. All of it. I have to full explanation. If you ever want to hear it... Let me know..." I could tell he was just about to hang up.

"Wait Jake! We come back home in two days. Can you meet me at the airport then?" I asked, hoping and praying in my mind.

"Yes! I'll be there!" I smiled and hung up.

I had a very good night's sleep, for the first time in a while.


	25. Back Home Again

**A/N : Sorry for the long time no updates. Writers block and revising for Prelims don't go well together. Anyway... Onwards...**

--

[_Renesmee POV_]

On the plane back home I my tummy was doing somersaults. I was so excited, yet nervous at the same time. What if Jacob didn't want me back? What if they had found out that Kirsty was Jacob's real imprint? What if I was getting my hopes up for nothing at all? I didn't eat on the way back, the smell made me want to barf. I ran to the bathroom and retched but nothing came up. I grabbed a Cola on the way back and downed it. For the rest of the journey I watched some boring love film and looked out the window. When we landed in Washington airport, I was even more nervous. My legs were jelloid as I walked off the plane and to the baggage reclaim. Mum hugged me and whispered in my ear.

"Relax darling, please... Everything will be fine." I forced a smile and grabbed my bags. My whole vampire family was waiting for us when we got outside. Alice hugged me tightly and smiled.

"I'm so happy for you Ness! Good luck!" I hugged her back harder, a smile spreading across my face.

The journey home was torture. I dug my nails into the palms of my hands so hard I was drawing blood. Alice held my hand in her ice cold grasp and stroked them soothingly. I rested my head against her shoulder and slowly fell asleep.

--

I woke up in my room. Glancing at the clock I saw it was two o'clock... What?! I had slept for a whole entire day?! I jumped out of bed and immediately fell down again. My head was spinning and my legs felt like lead. Heaving myself up I managed to stagger to the bathroom to get a shower and brush my teeth. I had to see Jacob, as soon as possible. I rushed back through to my room to get dressed and do my hair and make-up. I wanted to look amazing, I wanted to look stunning. I wanted to look so amazingly beautiful Jacob would remember this day forever. Suddenly someone burst into my room.

"Alice! Oh my God Alice you have to help me!" I held up bunches of clothes and Alice took them off me. Grabbing me by the arm she took me to her dressing room where Rosalie was waiting.

"You guys are my saviours..." I breathed, sitting down. Rosalie put on her iPod and Alice rolled up her sleeves.

"Let's do this thing..." I laughed and relaxed into the soft leather upholstery. Rosalie started on my nails, filing them, buffing them, then finally painting them a glossy bright green. Alice insisted on washing my hair with expensive looking hair products then putting my hair in curlers. Rosalie then got started on my make-up whilst Alice went to raid hers, mine and Rosalie's wardrobes. When Rosalie was done I studied my reflection in the mirror. I loved it... I looked breathtaking. Jacob was bound to love it. I could _never_ get make-up to work the same way as Rosalie did. First she had applied a matt foundation a shade lighter than my skin and then face powder to set it in. Followed by blusher and bronzer to give a bit of colour to my cheeks. The colour of eye shadow was perfect, exactly the same as my nail polish but with silver sparkles through it. My eyelashes looked three times the length and volume of my normal state and framed my eyes perfectly. Finally I was wearing some Be Delicious lip gloss from DKNY. I smiled to myself and then hugged Rosalie.

"Thanks Auntie Rose... You're the best..."

"Renesmee Cullen! COME HERE!" Alice shouted from the next room. I went through, quickly followed by Rosalie. Alice was standing in the middle of the room surrounded by piles of clothes. She handed me the first and pointed to a large pink screen. I went behind and started to change.

The first outfit was a pair of denim short shorts , a long white tee, a red belt and purple patent high heels. I shook my head. Alice nodded.

"Yeah I agree, it doesn't work... Next!" Alice picked up another pile to try on and Rosalie handed it to me. I sighed and went to do as she said.

--

An hour and fifty six outfits later, we finally stopped. I had had a few favourites, but now I had found the perfect match. It was a silky green shirt, with puff ball sleeves and a slim black belt around my waist. Alice had teamed it with a pair of very dark blue D&G jeans, a huge silver belt and a pair of green patent high heels. I gasped and put a hand over my mouth. Everything was perfect, I was ready... I turned to Alice and Rosalie who were smiling at me.

"Thank you so much guys!" I said, close to tears. Rosalie pulled me into a hug and laughed.

"No smudging your make-up missy! I spent ages doing that!" I laughed along with her and then hugged Alice.

"Thanks Alice, you're amazing..." I whispered. Alice handed me a black leather jacket and a green clutch bag.

"Off you go Ness, good luck..." Alice smiled and I ran downstairs, eager to get off. I heard Emmett wolf whistle as I flew through the sitting room.

"Looking good Ness! Twit twoo!" I just laughed and grabbed a pair of keys from the rack before heading for the garage. Dad was in there.

"Hey Ness, good luck..." He hugged me as I opened the door of the Aston.

"Thanks Dad, see you later..." I smiled and started up the amazing V12 engine. It was like music to my ears. Pulling out the driveway I headed for La Push.

--

I went straight to Jacob's house to see if he was there. Knocking on the door, I waited anxiously. A girl who looked like Jacob answered the door.

"Um... hi... I was wondering if Jacob was around..." I trailed off and studied the girl.

"Are you Renesmee Cullen?" She asked, holding onto the door. I nodded, shuffling my feet. "Wow! I've been waiting to meet you for ages! Jacob always goes on about you! Come in come in..." She ushered me inside and I sat down in the familiar sitting room.

"Where's Jacob?" I ask, looking around.

"Oh, he's on pack patrol. He'll be back soon... You're even more beautiful than he said you were..." I blushed deeply at the girl's words.

"Thanks... I guess..." I didn't take compliments well.

"Oh, sorry, I must be creeping you out! We haven't even met properly! I'm Rachel, Jacob's older sister..." She extends a hand and I shake it. I sit back on the armchair and play with my hair, I'm so nervous I think I may throw up. Suddenly I hear the front door open and my stomach starts doing somersaults and back flips. I close my eyes and take a few deep breaths before looking at him again.

His hair is even longer and he is topless. I gaze upon those perfect abs and pecs once again and sigh. I sigh because this is my last chance to get him back. I look into his eyes and see pain and hurt still lingering at the sides. But suddenly Jacob smiles widely and pulls me into a bone crushing hug. I wrap my arms around his waist and bury my head in his chest. I breath in his musky scent and smile.

"Renesmee..." Jacob takes my head in his hands. "I thought you'd never come..." I look around and see Rachel has gone. I smile sadly at Jacob.

"I had to give it one last shot didn't I?" Jacob smiles back and we look at each other for a moment.

"We need to talk..." I sigh, breaking the silence. Jacob nods and leads us out to the garage where we get in his car and drive.

--

We drive to the place where my Mum once almost killed herself, the huge cliffs where people go diving off. We sit on the top, its a perfect day, with no breeze at all. I smile and face towards the sun.

"So..." Jacob begins. "What do you wanna talk about?" I open my eyes again and look at him.

"Tell me everything..."

**A/N : Hope you like! They're almost back together!!! Yaay! Hehe. Please review!! **


	26. Make Up or Break Up?

**A/N : Thanks for all the reviews guys! On with the next chappy. I like writing it for some reason, I'm better at fluff rather than fighting!**

--

[_Jacob POV_]

"Tell me everything..." Nessie looked into my eyes and I took a deep breath and began...

I explained everything. What happened after the accident. Sam going to the Elders. Sam going to talk to other packs. Billy and Sam explaining it all to me. And finally, what caused us to be sitting here today...

"So... That's it..." I said. Nessie didn't speak for a while. "Ness? Are you all right?" I asked, shaking her gently. Nessie blinked a few times and then pressed a hand to my cheek. She showed me everything from her point of view. I felt the pain, the anger, the sadness, the happiness, all the emotions she had gone through. I leaned into her touch and wanted to stay there forever. Finally she pulled her hand away and looked at me. She half smiled.

"Renesmee, I am so sorry. I hope that you'll forgive me... I understand what you went through now... And I promise it wont happen again... I lo-" I was stopped mid sentence when Renesmee grabbed my shoulders and kissed me gently. It was like our first kiss. Sweet, caring, special... I kissed her back and pulled her close to me. I felt her fingers wind into my hair and pull me even closer. I shifted her onto my lap and we broke apart.

"I forgive you Jacob Black, because I love you..." She smiled.

"And I love you Renesmee Cullen..." I grinned as we kissed again. Aah, life was back to normal...

--

[_Renesmee POV_]

"Renesmee, I am so sorry. I hope that you'll forgive me... I understand what you went through now... And I promise it wont happen again... I lo-" I listened to Jacob speak and suddenly I couldn't take it any more. Grabbing his shoulders I pressed my lips to his and kissed him gently. Pleasure ran through me as I was finally in the arms of my one true love. I felt him pull me closer and I wound my fingers into his long silky hair. I felt him pulling me onto his lap and we parted.

"I forgive you Jacob Black, because I love you..." I smiled at Jacob. _My_ Jacob. Back to me once again...

"And I love you Renesmee Cullen..." I smiled at his response and kissed him again.

--

We walked around First Beach for a bit then walked back into La Push, hand in hand. I was ecstatic to be back together with him. But I was worried about whether or not the terms of our previous engagement still stood. I didn't want to break the moment by bringing it up. I wanted to treasure this moment forever. When we reached La Push Jacob turned to me.

"So Ness, where do you wanna go?" He asked. I thought for a moment. Mainly I wanted it to just be us but my second choice was Emily's.

"I'd love to go see everyone again... It seems like ages since I last saw them all." Jacob nodded in approval and wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked.

Emily was waiting at the front door when we got there, a huge smile across her face. Sam was standing behind her in the doorway, arms folded and a smug look on his face.

"Well look who it isn't..." Emily laughed. I broke from Jacob's grasp and ran to hug her. She stroked my hair.

"I missed you Em..." I mumbled into her shoulder.

"Me too Ness..." We pulled apart and went inside followed by the boys.

"Nessie!" Everyone screamed when I came through the door with Emily, arm in arm. I smiled and suddenly got bombarded by hugs. I laughed and got engulfed by a huge group hug.

"Aww I missed you Ness!" Leah hugged me extra hard. I hugged her back, a grin on my face. It felt so nice to have both my families back together. We all sat down and Emily brought through some freshly baked, blueberry muffins. The boys immediately grabbed two and Emily tutted at them. Leah and I took one each and sat down. I sat on Jake's lap and fed him some muffin. Everyone awwed at us at I snuggled into Jake's shoulder.

--

I spent the rest of the day down at La Push, just catching up with everyone. Quil and Clare passed through briefly but Quil had to take her home. Gradually everyone left together and it was soon just me, Jake, Sam and Emily. We watched 'The Notebook' together then Emily made us spaghetti bolognaise for us all. I didn't want the night to end. At ten o'clock Jake nudged me awake, I had fallen asleep on his lap.

"Come on Ness, I'd better get you home..." I yawned and said my goodbye's too Sam and Emily. Jake and I walked back to my car, his arm around my waist. I drove us home and when we got back to the Cullen household we sat in the car for a minute or two.

"I really enjoyed today..." I sighed. Jake took my hand.

"Me too Ness. We'll be seeing each other practically everyday now..." We laughed and he kissed my forehead.

"Yeah... I guess we will." I smiled. "Um Jake?"

"Yes my darling?" Jacob said.

"I was wondering, what's going to happen now... You know, um, about the..." I trailed off.

"The wedding?" Jake prompted. I nodded, bracing myself for his response. "Well, it's still on if you want..." I grinned from ear to ear and kissed him passionately.

"Goodnight Jake..." I sighed getting out the car. Jake got out and kissed me once more before running into the forest.

I smiled to myself once more and went inside.


	27. Deja Vu

**A/N: OME guys! Thanks for all the reviews. You guys are amazing. Here's the next chappy. Oh and for anyone who's reading Trouble at School, sorry its on hold for a while, I'm focusing more on this one. Thanks. Um and for anyone who's asking, I know vampires can't cry but cause Nessie is half human I think she should be able to, well she does in my story...**

--

Chapter Twenty Six

[_Renesmee POV_]

As soon as I was through the door Alice hurled herself at me and hugged me tightly.

"Oh Nessie! I'm so happy for you!" I laughed and hugged her back. We walked inside arm and arm and sat down in the sitting room. Everyone congratulated me and I got hugs and kisses from them all. We go out for a celebratory hunt and we don't get back till almost midnight. I'm relieved I don't have school the next so I get a lie in.

--

"Honey... Ness... You have to get up hon..." I open my eyes and blink a few times. It's bright outside but my deep blue blinds block out most of the sun. I stretch and sit up. Mum is sitting on my bed, a smile across her beautiful face.

"Morning Mum..." I hug her and then push back the covers.

"Do you fancy any breakfast?" She asks, making my bed for me. I pull on my blue silk dressing gown and slippers.

"Pancakes please, if you're making them..." Mum laughs and heads downstairs. I have a quick shower and pull on a pair of sweats and a tee to have breakfast in. The smell of freshly made pancakes fill the air as I hurry down the stairs. Emmett, Jasper and Alice are playing Mario on my Nintendo Wii I got for my last birthday. Alice punches the air in victory and Emmett and Jasper groan. I know how much they hate being beaten by girls. I laugh and head through to the kitchen. Mum is just serving up my pancakes. Esme is reading the newspaper with my dad reading over her shoulder. I kiss them both on the cheek and sit down to my breakfast. I smother them in maple syrup and sprinkle blueberries on top. I dig in hungrily and Mum laughs.

"Hungry Ness?" She pats my head and I nod, a mouth full of hot pancakes. She sits down beside me. I look at my Dad, he's got a puzzled look on his face. Mum sees it too.

"What's up darling?" She asks, placing a hand on his.

"Looks like we've got visitors again..." Dad picks up the paper and hands it to Mum.

_Triple murder in Seattle. Suspicions arise about links to the last crisis._

I gasp in shock. It couldn't be the same people, but more dangerous vampires about was a definite threat. I shudder at the thought. Mum had told me about when she was first bitten by a vampire, called James. He was evil, but Dad had killed him. Then two years later Dad had killed James' mate, Victoria. I wasn't going to enjoy being in the middle of it this time. I pushed my plate away, my appetite suddenly disappearing.

"I'm going to La Push, see you later..." I got up and left the room quickly. I go upstairs and change into shorts, a pink vest top and a black pinstriped waistcoat before going downstairs.

"Bye!" I call as I head out to the garage. Rosalie is working on her car, singing along loudly to 'Womaniser'. I laugh and head for Aston. Starting up the engine I pull out of the garage and head for La Push.

--

[_Jacob POV_]

I hear a knock at the door and jump out of bed. I almost hit my head off the door frame as I stagger out my room and downstairs. Whoever it is keeps pounding away at the door.

"I'm coming!" I yell, my voice a bit croaky. They don't hear me and keep on banging. I run to the door and pull it open. The person falls to the ground at my feet.

"Ouch!" They shout.

"Ness?" I pick her up. She scowls at me and I pull her into a hug. "Sorry Ness. I didn't think it would be you!"

"Well duh..." She mumbles into my bare chest. I laugh and steer her inside.

"Are you alright?" I ask, sitting her down on the sofa. Nessie holds up her hands and I see two cuts across the palms. I kiss them gently and go and get some antiseptic from the bathroom cabinet. I apply it gently then put plasters over them.

"Thanks Jake..." Nessie sighs, kissing me lightly. We sit in silence for a while but I know something is wrong. I shift closer to Nessie and pull her onto my lap. She immediately curls up and wraps her arms around my neck.

"What's wrong darling?" I ask. Nessie sighs heavily.

"It looks like we've got some visitors coming our way..." She mumbles, so quietly, I have to strain to hear her.

"_Visitors_? As in vampires?" I ask. She nods once. "As in like before? With, um... James was it?"

"Yes..." Nessie sighs again. "And this time I bet it's going to be even worse!" I pull her away to look at her face. There are tears brimming in her eyes. One spills down her cheek and I wipe it away.

"What's wrong Ness? Please don't cry baby..." I pull her closer as she sobs into my chest. "It's alright... I'm here for you. I won't let anyone harm you... I promise..." Little did I know what was coming soon. I knew that promising her something as important as that was a big mistake. But she _was_ my fiancée, and I wasn't going to let her stand in harms way...


	28. Awesome Shopping Trip

**A/N : Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Here's the next. It's about a week or two after Nessie's exams and a month before Jacob and Nessie's wedding. Please review! **

**Much love, **

--

Chapter Twenty Seven

"Nessie! Wake up!!!" I groaned and put my head further under the covers. I heard Jake chuckle. For the past week Jake had got into the habit of staying over at our house. No one minded, in fact, everyone thought I was really sweet. We never _did _anything but it wasn't as if we weren't _tempted_... Our kissing sessions sometimes got a little, um, heated. I felt Jake put his arms around me and I rested my head on his chest. Alice slammed open the door. Her and Rosalie were standing in the doorway, faces full of excitement.

"What?" I mumble grumpily.

"Get up Ness!" Rosalie comes over and pulls off the covers. I hug Jake closer, he's like a human hot water bottle.

"We're going shopping!" Alice screams in excitement. I sigh and kiss Jake once on the cheek.

"See you later..." I mumble. Jake laughs and I get out of bed. Rosalie and Alice immediately drag me to Alice's gigantic wardrobe slash dressing room. I sit down in the swirly leather chair, in front of the glamorous lighted mirror and wait to be pampered for the day out. Alice rolls up her sleeves and Rosalie ties her gorgeous blonde hair back before they begin their work.

--

Once they're done, my hair is straightened and pulled back, my nails have been freshly painted, my make-up is perfect and I smell of roses. They take me through to the clothes racks and pick out an outfit. I don't pay much attention to what I'm wearing, I know I'll look gorgeous anyway. Rosalie picks out a red tartan skirt and black patent flats. Alice finds a black silk shirt and a red ribbon to put in my hair. Once I'm done I am rushed downstairs to eat breakfast before we head out. Emmett laughs at my pained expression and get rewarded with a punch. Whilst Rosalie is nursing his sore arm, I grab some toast and Nutella and eat quickly. Mum smiles at me sympathetically from across the table. She remembers how she used to be used as their human guinea pig till I came along. But I quite like swimming, but not Alice style... She can shop for _days_ on end and never get tired... As soon as I've finished my last slice of toast Alice shoves it in the sink and Rosalie grabs me by the arms. I kiss Jake fleetingly as he comes down the stairs before I get dragged away again. Mum is coming with us, only because she's my chief bridesmaid. Her and dad share a passionate kiss before we leave.

--

I get an hours sleep on the drive to Seattle. Alice and Rosalie are playing music full blast in the front seat but I manage to doze off on Mum's shoulder. When we arrive I am hauled out the car and we hit the shops immediately. We look at everything from shoes, to lingerie, to caterers. I'm already exhausted after two hours, and all we've purchased is lingerie and sorted out a caterer. That was good fun though because we got to sample lots of food, well I did because Rosalie, Mum and Alice hate human food. We have to buy it though because all the packs are coming and Charlie and Sue and lots of others. The only vampires present will be my family, Tanya and her sisters and Zafrina and her coven. I manage to get those to away from the shops for an hour so I can eat lunch. I quickly call Jake when I go to the toilet.

"Save me please!" I cry as soon as he picks up. Jake laughs.

"Aww babe. You having fun?" He manages to say through laughing. I growl.

"It's torture! And we've only been shopping for two hours or so!" Jake laughs again and suddenly I miss him.

"Are you alright other than that?" Jake asks.

"Yes I'm fine... I just miss you." I sigh.

"Aww I miss you too Ness! I'll be waiting for you as soon as you get back I promise!" I smile at this thought.

"Okay, see you later then."

"Love you."

"Love you too..." I hang up and head back into the restaurant.

--

"Ness!" I am wandering around the most recent shop, about number thirty on the agenda. I'm just skimming though the racks of dresses, but nothing is jumping out at me. Mum's not having much luck either with picking her chief bridesmaid dress. Alice calls from the other side of the shop. Her and Rosalie are looking at bridesmaid dresses, but as like me, they aren't having much luck. I wander over to where they are, looking at all the dresses as I pass. Alice is holding up a dress, almost perfect in every way. It is a deep purple colour with a big bow at the v-neck. It is made of a satin material and has a pencil skirt. I nod with enthusiasm and Alice and Rosalie rush to try them on. They look even more perfect on. Alice is ecstatic when I let them buy them and matching purple patent shoes. We walk out that shop, all with huge smiles on our faces.

--

In the next shop Mum manages to find her dress. Once again it is perfect and goes well with Rosalie and Alice's dresses. Its a deep pink colour, knee length, strapless and a huge bow on the right hand side. It doesn't fit quite right but Alice is certain she can fix it. It's almost six o'clock and some of the shops are shutting. I'm almost giving up hope on finding a dress. Till the very last shop when I see it in the window.

It is absolutely gorgeous. Its strapless, with a crinkle-pleated design on the bodice covered with diamanté crystals. The skirt is a satin material with a full, ruffled skirt at the back. I gasp and run inside immediately and demand to try it on.

It fits perfectly and I buy it quickly. I can see a few other people in the shop eyeing it up as it is packed away so I don't want to loose it to a better offer. We waltz out of the shop and head home.

**A/N : All links in profile for dresses. Please review!**


	29. Wait Till The Wedding Night

**A/N : Thanks for the reviews everyone. This chapter contains lots of passionate kissing/smutty-ness, be warned. I realise I never put in Disclaimers so I should once in a while. I don't own Twilight, unfortunately, but I do own this plot. Much love... And sorry a million times for not reviewing for ages! Prelims are on at the moment... *sigh***

--

Chapter Twenty Eight

[_Renesmee POV_]

I hurled myself through the door as soon as I got home so I could find Jake. Jake, Jasper and Emmett were playing on the Nintendo Wii. I threw myself at Jake and kissed him roughly. He responded quickly, throwing down the console and abandoning the game. I wrapped my arms around his neck and Jake pressed his hands into my lower back, bringing me closer to him. Emmett wolf whistled and I just laughed. I kissed him once more softly and smiled.

"I missed you..." I whispered softly. Jake grinned.

"I missed you more..." He said. I raised an eyebrow.

"You wanna bet?" I winked and stood up from the couch.

"I'm off to bed everyone. Night..." I hugged Mum and Dad goodnight and went upstairs. I heard Jake following quickly after me.

"Ness!" I grinned as I heard him behind me, but I didn't stop walking. "Wait up!" I walked straight into my room and sat down on the bed, my legs crossed, foot tapping as I waited for Jake. He burst through the door, a surprised look on his face. I smiled sexily and beckoned him towards me with one finger. Jake shut the door and walked slowly towards me. I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down onto the bed.

"No, I think I missed you more..." I kissed him passionately. Jake grabbed my waist and kissed me back. I felt his teeth tug on my bottom lip and I opened my mouth. Our tongues danced together and I tried to pour everything I could into one kiss. Soon we had to stop for breath but Jake didn't stop for long. He kissed across to my ear and I felt his tongue dart into my ear. I gasped and arched my body up to his. Jake chuckled and kissed down my neck, little soft kisses that sent my senses into overdrive. Pulling his face back to mine we kissed again and I unbuttoned his shirt carefully, my hands shaking slightly. Jake's hands travelled down to my bum and grabbed it tightly, making me moan against his lips. Our lower half's were pressed together as I pulled Jake's shirt off. I pressed my hands against his chest and traced the muscles softly, making Jake shiver. Then I felt Jake's hands travel up my shirt, touching so softly. His fingers played with the edge of my lacy bra making me tingle all over, especially when his hands went inside. I gasped and pulled away from Jake who just smiled. I pulled off my top and then reached for Jake's jeans. I undid them slowly, then pushed them off. He stepped out of them and looked at me, a confused look on his face. I crawled to the head of the bed and then slowly took off my skirt, undoing the side zipper very slowly. Jake groaned as I lay there in front of him, clad in only tiny underwear. I giggled slightly and Jake crawled up the bed to me, hovering over me, propped up on his hands an knees. Pushing him over I straddled him and lay down very slowly on top of him. We were pressed together so close and I could feel every inch of him, through very little clothing. I kissed him again, softly this time, all over his body. I kissed down his gorgeous bare chest till I reached the edge of his boxers. I stroked the material very softly to make Jake groan and I grinned when he did. Suddenly Jake rolled over so he was on top and smiled down at me.

"That wasn't very nice..." Jake growled and attacked my lips with his. I grabbed fistfuls of his hair and pulled him closer. Jake's hands wandered everywhere, touching me, feeling me... I felt them trace over my stomach and then down to my lacy underwear. The kissing got more passionate as his fingers hooked the edges. I knew I had to stop, before we got too carried away. I placed my hands on his and looked into his eyes.

"Jake..." I smiled once. He seemed to know what I was thinking.

"Yeah I know..." He rolled over and lay next to me. I placed my head on his chest.

"Wait till our wedding night..." I whispered. Jake laughed and pulled the covers over us.

--

The next few weeks passed quickly. In between wedding plans with Alice and Rosalie, I spent lots of time in La Push with Emily and Claire and the rest of the pack. Jake and I were closer than ever before and I couldn't wait to be Mrs. Black. Sam was being best man and my mum was being chief bridesmaid. Everything was going according to plan and so far no arguments had arose. Mum took me out of town the night before the wedding. After some long discussions between the Elders and Carlisle we had made it so we were having the wedding at the Cullen's house and then the reception and after party down at First Beach. The treaty was being put aside for one night, which I was very happy about. Mum drove us to a posh hotel around seven and we hunted before we went to bed. As I lay in one of the double beds I watched Mum. She was laying out our dresses and make-up and other stuff ready for the morning. She turned to face me and smiled.

"You'd best get some sleep baby girl..." Mum sat on my bed and stroked my hair.

"I know, I'm just too excited." I thought of Jake and smiled even wider.

"I know you are too, just, you want to look beautiful tomorrow..." I nodded and on cue I yawned. Mum laughed and kissed my forehead.

"Night darling..." I drifted off into a deep sleep filled with dreams of Jacob Black.

**A/N : The next two chapters or so will be the wedding. Hope you like. Please review. Ooh and I've seen the Twilight movie! Oh my God, it's amazing!!!!! Hehe, I loved it so much, there's just a couple of scenes I wished they'd put in, but overall very good! Love yas! **


	30. The Wedding Part 1

**A/N : Wahay! First chapter of the wedding! Wooh! Hope you all enjoy! Review please!!!**

--

Chapter Twenty Nine

[_Renesmee POV_]

"Rise and shine sweetie head..." I heard Mum whisper, shaking my shoulder slightly. I yawned and sat up in bed, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. Sunlight was streaming through the window and I could see a tray, overloaded with food, sitting on the little table by the bay windows.

"Eat." Mum ordered, pointing at the table with a smile. I heaved myself out of my warm, cosy bed and sat down on the suede stool. On the tray was a huge cooked breakfast, toast, tea, chocolate croissants and orange juice. I tucked in quickly and Mum sat down on a stool beside me. The sun landed on her perfect skin and glittered like diamonds. I stared at in for a moment, mesmerized by the sight. Mum picked up the TV remote and turned it on. She flicked through the channels till she found the local news. I chomped on toast with chocolate spread whilst the TV blared out the latest headlines. Once they were over Mum sighed and turned it off. I pushed my breakfast tray away, my belly feeling full and bloated.

"What?" I asked, spinning on the stool to face Mum. She slumped on her bed, her long brown hair escaping from her pony tail.

"Still no news on the Seattle case..." She pulled the scrunchie out her hair and let it fall about her perfect face.

"You mean the triple murder we heard about a while back?" Mum nodded at my question. Then I heard a knock at the door.

"Let us in! We've got work to do!" I looked at Mum, who grimaced.

"Alice?" I asked.

"Oh yeah..."

--

[_Jacob POV_]

"Oh God. Oh God. Oh God..." I murmured, pacing around Sam's sitting room. Everyone was there, both the packs, and Emily. They were all sitting in different places around the room.

"Calm down Jake..." Sam sighed.

"Yeah you're only getting _married_ for God's sake!" Leah snorted. I threw her an evil glare. As much as I had grown to like Leah over this past year or so, she still managed to annoy the hell out of me. Sam glared at her too.

"Enough, Leah." Leah folded her arms in annoyance and slumped back on the old, faded sofa. I smiled slightly then paced to the open windows. Seth stood up and came to stand beside me. It was a perfect day. The sun was shining and no clouds obstructed the seemingly endless blue skies.

"Jake. She loves you man. You know she does. What have you got to worry about?" Seth placed a hand on my shoulder and squeezed gently. I smiled at him weakly.

"Thanks Seth. I guess it's just nerves." Seth laughed and I immediately felt the mood lighten.

"Anyway..." I turned to see Sam get up and rub his hands together. "We'd best be setting off soon. Alice wants us at the house by twelve, she's got us all new suits. Come on, lets go." Sam and I exited the house, the other planning on coming later on. As I drove up the driveway to the house my nerves kicked in again. Alice had decorated the drive. Rose bushes lined the driveway beneath the trees and rose coloured ribbons attached to the branches of the trees waved gently in the breeze. Up ahead I could see the front door was wide open and a miniature white marque stood over the top. Slightly to the side and behind the house I could see another bigger white marque with a stage in at one end. Tables with white table cloths and pinky red roses circled around the edges. I smiled, Alice sure knew how to organise a wedding... Sam looked over at me with a smile.

"Let's get this show on the road..."

--

[_Renesmee POV_]

As soon as Mum opened the door Alice and Rosalie burst through the door, both clutching arms full of bags and clothes. I sighed and ran to my bed.

"I'm going back to bed! Kill me now!" Alice laughed as I pulled the soft covers over my head. I suddenly felt them being ripped out of my hands. Rosalie picked me up and carried me over the vanity mirror where Alice was carefully unpacking the many make-up bags. Rosalie just laughed when I squirmed and kicked in her arms. Mum sat at a safe distance, a slight smile playing on her lips. I scowled at her through the mirror, till Alice pulled at my chin to face her.

"You ready?" She asked with an evil grin. I sighed, closed my eyes and sat back.

"Begin..."

...

When I finally opened my eyes again, every part of my body had been pampered. My legs had been waxed within an inch of their lives, my eyebrows had bee carefully plucked and my fingernails and toenails had been cut, buffed and painted to perfection. My make-up looked amazing. My already clear skin looked bright, fresh and it looked a gorgeous creamy colour. Alice had done the rest of my make-up very naturally. Bronze coloured eye shadow, light brown eye liner, pinky coloured lipstick and gloss. I gasped and Alice and Rosalie high fived. Mum grinned at the sight before her and I hugged my two aunts closely.

"Thank you!" I smiled. Alice beckoned Mum towards her. Mum heaved herself up and then sat down on the seat I had vacated.

"It's alright!" Alice chided, turning to Mum. "Rosalie will do your hair once you have your dress on." Rosalie picked up one of the bags and threw a few things out. I caught them, thanks to my vampire quick reflexes. It was a pair of white lacy pants, a push up, strapless bra, a pair of suspenders and a garter. Rosalie pointed to the bathroom, ignoring my stunned expression. I ran through and pulled them on quickly. I hated Alice at this moment in time...

--

Two hours later and everyone was ready. We took tons of pictures and then headed outside, each of us carrying a suitcase or bag. I gasped when we stepped outside. There was a gorgeous old fashioned carriage, drawn by horses. Alice smiled and then took our bags off us.

"You and Bella will be riding in the carriage. Me and Rosalie are taking my car. We'll see you at the house okay?" I nodded and we got into the carriage, the butterflies in my stomach fluttering around wildly.

**A/N : Okay guys hoped you liked!! I am in the process of writing the next. Should be up in the next day or so! Please review!!! Love yous all!**


	31. The Wedding Part 2

**A/N : The wedding!!! Haha, I hope this is alright. And the next one or two should be the after party and the start of the HONEYMOON! Hehe. **

--

Chapter Thirty

[_Renesmee POV_]

I gasped as we drove up the drive. The tress lining out mile long driveway were covered in silky ribbons, tied to each branch. Beneath each tree was a rose bush, brimming with fresh beautiful roses. Up ahead I could see the porch had a white marque over it, the legs of it threaded with pink fairy lights. I could see the Cullen's driveway was already littered with cars of all our guests. I smiled to myself and then the carriage stopped at the front of the house. Alice was at my side door immediately, and opened it before I had even reached for the handle. She helped me out the carriage which I was grateful for, cause getting out a carriage elegantly in a floor length dress and heels wasn't easy.

"Okay, breathe Nessie. I'm going to get everyone ready inside. You can walk up to the main doors. You're having a double door entrance okay?" I nodded, unable to speak. Alice hugged me and ran quickly to the door. Rosalie and Mum helped me walk to the doors. Alice was already waiting there for us to enter together. Inside I could hear the quiet chatter of all my friends and family and my heart rate sped up.

"Breathe darling..." Mum whispered soothingly in my ear. I took a deep breath and tried to stop shaking. Suddenly all the chatter stopped and I heard the wedding march begin. Dad was playing and I smiled slightly. I closed my eyes and envisioned him sitting at the piano in his suit, his pale fingers flying across the keys. Then the doors opened and Rosalie walked in first, hip swaying and a vision in purple. Alice followed soon after, her balletic grace almost made me cry.

"I love you Renesmee, with all my heart, good luck..." Mum whispered in my ear. Then she followed after my two aunts and I was left alone to walk myself. Lowering my veil over my face, I stepped one foot into the door way and took in the beautiful sight. The whole of the front room had been changed into a wedding reception. There were hundreds of white satin chairs, tied with purple silk ribbons. Everyone was standing, watching me. I smiled at them and then blushed. The ceiling was awned with a soft, almost see-though gauzy material, that draped from the lights. I could smell the roses from almost every corner of the room. At the end of each row of chairs a huge, beautifully arranged bouquet was tied to a pillar. The aisle I was walking up was white and soft beneath my feet. I could hear the stunned whispers of people around me and I blushed at their compliments. I looked up and saw Alice and Rosalie had reached the altar. That's when I saw _him_...

--

[_Jacob POV_]

"Okay Jacob. She's here..." I turned to see Alice standing before me, a few feet below though.

"Really?" I gulped, my throat suddenly dry. Alice nodded and then fled from sight again. I turned and looked at Sam and Seth.

"Ready?" Seth asked, grinning slightly.

"As I'll ever be..." We walked inside where everyone was taking their places. The room looked beautiful but Alice had gone a little over the top. Sam and I walked up the aisle whilst Seth took his place next to his father and Leah, he patted my shoulder good luck. Sam and I reached the top and I greeted the minister. Edward was standing awkwardly by the piano. I went to him.

"Edward." I greeted.

"Jacob." He nodded. "How are you feeling?" I gulped.

"Alright actually. A bit shaky but that's understandable..." I tried to laugh but it sounded fake and nervous.

"I see." Edward coughed once. "Good luck Jacob. Look after my daughter. She's so precious to me and Bella. You have no idea..." I smiled at him.

"I _wont hurt her_." Edward nodded once again and then swiftly turned to the piano. I took that as my cue to go and stand ready for the wedding. Everyone rose when the music began and turned to face the doors. Rosalie came in first, followed by Alice. They both looked stunning in smart cut, purple dresses and bunches of white roses. Bella came in next and I caught my breath. She looked almost like the old Bella, _my_ old Bella, apart from her golden eyes. She found me and smiled widely, and I smiled back. Too absorbed in Bella for a moment I didn't realise the whole room had gone silent. I rose my eyes and clasped sight of Nessie...

She looked stunning. She looked beautiful. She looked like an angel who had fallen from the stars. Her face was a picture of pure content, taking in the beauty of the room. She smiled, a gesture that made her face light up with even more beauty. Then, she lowered her gaze, and locked eyes with me. It was as if there was no one else in the room. I couldn't hear, see or smell anyone else but her. It took all my control to stay in that position and not run down the aisle and kiss her senseless. Soon the wedding march ended and she was at my side.

"You look beautiful." I breathed, taking her hand and kissing it. Then I raised her veil and looked into her gorgeous eyes. Like Bella's used to be... They were shining, full of happiness and love. I was in my happy place...

--

[_Renesmee POV_]

"I Jacob Black, take you, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever. I will trust you and honour you I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully. Through the best and the worst. Through the difficult and the easy. What may come I will always be there. As I have given you my hand to hold, so I give you my life to keep, so help me God." As Jacob slid the perfect wedding ring on my finger, I felt my heart almost burst with happiness. I took Jacob's wedding ring off the pillow and held his hand.  
"I, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, take you Jacob Black, to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever I will trust you and honour you I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully. Through the best and the worst. Through the difficult and the easy. What may come I will always be there. As I have given you my hand to hold So I give you my life to keep So help me God. Where there has been cold, you have brought warmth; where my life was dark, you have brought light. Jacob, I pledge before this assembled company to be your wife, from this day forward. Let us make of our two lives, one life, and let us always honour and respect each other." Mine were longer than his but I had added that for humour. Warm and cold, how we would always be. I smiled and slipped the ring onto his finger.

"Congratulations. You may kiss the bride." The minister smiled and I slowly wrapped my arms around Jacob's neck.

"I love you..." I whispered.

"I love you too." He kissed me deeply and I responded, pouring all I could into one kiss, ignoring all the wolf-whistles and comments. I was so happy. Nothing could ruin this day. I was _Renesmee Black_...

--

**A/N : Aww I liked writing that! Enjoy peoples!**


	32. The Wedding Part 3

**A/N : You guys are SO amazing! I love getting all your reviews they make me so happy! Hehe. Lots of Love.**

--

Chapter Thirty One

[_Renesmee POV_]

"Nessie! Nessie!" I heard Alice call as Jake and I greeted our family and friends. She ran up to me, Rosalie and Mum in tow, her black pixie like hair all over the place. I giggled.

"Alice! You look like you've been dragged through a hedge backwards!" Alice scowled and grabbed my wrist.

"You have to come and get changed... Now!" I shook my head and turned to Jake.

"Alice is dragging me off to get changed..." I sighed.

"Ooh can I come?" Jake winked and I wrapped my arms around his neck seductively.

"Cheeky..." I whispered in his ear, "You can't... But... I'm sure you'll take pleasure in undressing me tonight..." I felt his heart race faster as I pressed my lips to his. "Love you..." I grinned as I walked away. I was secretly nervous too though... Alice grabbed my wrist again and pulled me upstairs.

"Alice..." I moaned as we hurried up the stairs, " Do I really have to change _now_?"

"Yes!" Alice stated. It sounded pretty final. I sighed and let myself be dragged into her room of tortures. As I sat down on the chair Alice and Rosalie stripped off their dresses and changed into clothes that had already been set out for them. Rosalie wore a purple puff ball mini jersey dress, with a halter neck and backless design. She wore the same shoes she had worn with her bridesmaid dress. Mum wore a dark blue dress, with a diamanté buckle around the waist and a pair of dark blue and silver patterned heels. Alice wore a green satin rara mini dress with a pair of matching green satin flats. I almost fainted. Alice! Flats?!

"Alice! What are you doing?!" I gasped. Alice smiled and looked down.

"Well I saw them when we were shopping for dresses and I just really like them. They're cute, aren't they?" I was speechless, as was everyone else.

"Okay, now we'll start on you." Rosalie begun to take off my make-up as Mum unpacked Alice's many bags of 'goodies'. Alice ran through to her closet and returned at a super quick speed carrying some articles of clothing. All I could see was a flash of red as she walked past and placed them on the white leather couch. Alice came back over and took control of make up, whilst Rosalie unpinned my hair and began rearranging the curls around my face. Mum smiled at me sympathetically, knowing everything I was going through.

"I'm going to go downstairs and see who's left. I expect most people have gone down to La Push already." She hurried from the room before anyone could say anything.

"_Fine_! We don't mind!" Alice called sarcastically. She turned back to me and got to redoing my make-up.

...

When they were done my eyes were framed perfectly with thick, black eye liner and my lips looked full and plump with some amazing red lipstick. My hair had been 'messily' arranged around my face, still in curls. I smiled and then Rosalie hauled me up before I could inspect myself a second time. Alice pulled the red garment off its hanger and handed it to me. I looked at it and all I saw was red and lace. They pushed me into the bathroom and waited for me to change.

--

"I am not wearing this!" I gasped, inspecting myself in the mirror. My two aunts walked in and smiled.

"You look gorgeous Ness!" Rosalie smiled.

"Yeah! What are you fussing about?" Alice pulled at the hem, fixing some imaginary crease. The dress was a bright crimson colour, matching the red lipstick I was currently wearing. It was strapless and I wasn't confident in strapless dresses. I remember Dad telling me about one time at a party, Lauren Mallory's dress had fallen down and everyone had laughed. I didn't want the same kind of accident. The dress was tight fitted down to my waist then flared out in a mad netted skirt. The top half was silky with a lacy layer over the top. The shoes were just as bad... Stiletto heels, in bright patent red.

"I look like a slut!" I squealed turning around to see if it was so short you could see my new red lacy underwear.

"Renesmee Cullen! How dare you say we made you look like a slut!" Alice put her hands on her hips and put on an angry expression. I giggled and Rosalie joined in too. "Besides. It's sexy... Don't think we didn't hear that little comment you made to Jake earlier." Alice winked and I blushed.

"Come on! Otherwise the _bride_ will be late!" Rosalie took my hand and I blushed even more at her comment. Aah, the blushing bride...

--

[_Jacob POV_]

"Where is she?" I murmured to myself, swapping from one foot to another in nerves. Was she okay? Was she having a breakdown? Was she having second thoughts.

"Jacob..." Edward laughed from the couch. "Chill man." I smiled. "She's fine, Alice and Rosalie are getting them all ready, she'll be down soon I promise." I nodded and felt all my fears wash away. Jasper most probably. Upstairs I head the complaints of my _wife_ and then the sound of a door slamming. I walked to the foot of the stairs and waited for her arrival. When she appeared at the top of the stairs it almost took my breath away. She was wearing a gorgeous red dress that clung to her curves on the top half. The lower half was netted and flared out to the sides. Nessie wore high heels that made her lovely legs look even longer. I smiled at her and she smiled nervously back. When they reached the bottom, Nessie still clinging onto Alice, I made my way over.

"You look beautiful." I whispered, hugging her tightly. She whacked my arm.

"I look like a hooker!" Nessie gasped and I laughed at her expression.

"Well, you're my hooker now!" She giggled like that and I took her hand to lead her outside. Each of us were taking different cars. Bella and Edward in the Mercedes Guardian. Alice and Jasper in her brand new Porsche. Rosalie and Emmett in Rosalie's prized Mercedes, and Nessie and I took Esme's Aston Martin.

When we drove into La Push and down to the beach I looked over to Nessie who was smiling widely and looking out the window at the passing cars. I reached for her hand and kissed it gently.

"I love you." She smiled back at me.

"I love you too."

**A/N : Okay guys! Next chapter is the after party on La Push beach! Wooh! Hehe. Anyway, I was wondering, should I do a separate explicit Honeymoon night scene? Comments please! Also what do you guys think of a new Alice/Jasper story set in the Edwardian times? Please review with your thoughts! Thanks!!!**


	33. A Mysterious Visit

**A/N : Argh it's getting harder to update faster sorry guys! Enjoy, and please review! Okay, I know there's some confusion about who Sue is married to so can we just say it's Charlie? Sorry for the mix up!  
**

* * *

[_Jacob POV_]

When we reached the beach car park there were lots of people there to greet us. I ran round to Nessie's door to open it for her.

"Milady..." I bowed low and offered her a hand. Giggling slightly, Nessie took it.

"Why thank you kind sir..." She stepped out neatly in her tiny dress and wrapped her arms around my waist. I kissed her forehead gently.

"Let's go..." We walked down the lantern lit pathway to the beach and before we came through the trees the smell of wood burning and the sound of music playing filled the air. Everyone greeted us as we stepped onto the soft white beach and it was a funny sight seeing the other Cullen's standing by the fire, talking to the other members of our pack's. Nessie ran off to talk to her parents whilst I found Seth talking to Charlie, his now step dad. Charlie extended his hand when I approached them.

"Congratulations Jacob!" I took his hand and he shook it vigorously. "You two make a lovely couple." I grinned at the compliment then looked around for Nessie. I saw her walking off with her Mum and Dad into the woods. I guessed I'd see her later.

--

"Do you wanna dance?" I looked up to see Leah standing before me in a simple white dress. I smiled and stood up.

"Sure..." I held out my hand and lead her to the dance floor. It was a slow song so we just swayed together. The sound of the fire crackling and the quiet conversations of the people around us filled the air. The sun was setting and it made the water look blood red.

"Nessie's very lucky..." Leah said, breaking the silence. I looked down, Leah was smiling slightly.

"She is?" I laughed. Leah laughed too.

"Well duh Jacob... I used to think you were quite cute once..." I was shocked by that compliment, I never knew Leah as one to hand them out freely.

"Um... Thank you?" Leah laughed again.

"You're lucky Jacob. You _imprinted_. So did Sam, and Jared, and Paul, and Quil and now even my own _brother_.. It's so unfair, I don't know if I'll ever imprint..." I stopped swaying and looked Leah in the eye.

"What do you mean Seth imprinted?!" I gasped.

"Yeah, do you remember that wifey Kirsty or whoever. She showed up today at the wedding and they got talking..." I laughed.

"Good for Seth..." Leah scowled.

"Way to make a girl feel better Jacob!" She stormed off the dance floor and into the forest. Sighing I went back to my table and waited for Nessie to return.

--

[_Renesmee POV_]

"Mum! Dad!" I broke away from Jake and went over to them. They smiled as I approached and pulled me into I tight hug.

"Congratulations Nessie darling." Dad kissed my cheek and I blushed.

"Thanks Daddy." I hugged his waist again and then Mum took my hand.

"Can we talk together please Ness?" I nodded and we walked off into the forest together. I glanced back at Jake, he was talking to Charlie, he wouldn't mind if I was gone for a little while...

They led me to a small clearing about a mile into the woods, we ran of course, so we wouldn't be missed for very long. I sat on a rock and Mum and Dad stood together, Dad had an arm curled around her waist. The silence was sort of awkward.

"We're very proud of you Nessie." Dad began.

"So very proud. But we need to talk to you..." Mum said. I was confused, I had no idea what they were talking about.

"Now, usually, on a honeymoon... You, assume, certain situations would occur." Dad said.

"...And we want you to be careful and _safe_..." Mum finished his sentence. Suddenly I knew where this was going.

"What?! Eww! Mum! Dad!" I hid my face in my hands. "You're not giving me a _sex talk _are you?!" They began to laugh and I blushed.

"Look." I said, trying to regain my composure. "I _assume_ we might do _it_. But you do know I've been on the pill for half a year now right?" Mum looked stunned and Dad gulped loudly.

"Well..." He cleared his throat. "That's, um, good to know. We'd better head back now." I smiled at them and then stood up. Dad suddenly stiffened and glared at someone behind me.

"Good evening Edward." I turned slowly to see three dark figures with blood red eyes approaching me.

* * *

**  
A/N : Dun dun duuuuuuuun! Haha. Cliffy much? Who are the three figures? And what do they want? Find out in the next instalment! Aah, I hope I shall update soon enough. The last day of term is tomorrow! Hip hip hooray! Haha, please review guys!**


	34. Warning

**﻿****A/N : Thanks guys for all the reviews! Love yous all. In this chappy you'll find out about the three figures! Mwhaha. Enjoy!**

* * *

[_Renesmee POV_]

**Previously****...**

"_Well..." He cleared his throat, "That's, um, good to know. We'd better head back now." I smiled at them and then stood up. Dad suddenly stiffened and glared at someone behind me._

"_Good evening Edward." I turned slowly to see three dark figures with blood red eyes approaching us. _

...

Dad instantly grabbed my arm and pulled me back harshly. Mum pushed me behind her so I could only just see the three advancing figures over her pale bare shoulder. I instantly knew one thing for certain, they were all vampires. The tallest, and probably the oldest, wore a long, floor length black cloak and his skin looked pale like ours but incredibly thin. The other two looked almost like twins. Each had a childish look to their face and had short blonde hair. They wore matching black cloaks with red on the inside of their hoods. Mum and Dad seemed to know them.  
"Good evening Aro." Dad answered politely. I could hear him grinding his teeth together with effort. Mum curled up into low crouch, her teeth bared. The oldest one smiled at us brightly, showing a set of perfect, pointed teeth.  
"Aah Isabella, I see you are adjusting to life well. And this must be your daughter..." He stretched out a pale hand and I looked at it blankly.  
"Don't you _dare_ touch her Aro," Mum growled protectively. "This is Renesmee." Aro nodded at me and I forced a half smile. I didn't know who they were, but I felt not to trust them.  
"Do you remember me Renesmee?" Aro asked. I shook my head, but something about his face jogged memories in the deepest crevasses of my mind. "I am surprised. I was there, seven years ago when your family and mine joined together to settle a little... _misunderstanding_..." Suddenly I remembered everything, it was only a few weeks after I had been born that it had happened. I remember sitting on Jake's back as a baby, and watching a very large group of vampires come forward out of the forest. The Volturi.  
"I remember now." I whispered, and Mum held my hand tightly.  
"Good." Aro smiled again and then turned to my dad. "Edward. It seems I have interrupted something of a celebration. What are we celebrating?" Dad cleared his throat.  
"Renesmee had just gotten married." Dad grimaced and stepped closer to me, protecting me.  
"Aah, but I am aware that in usual circumstances that your family are not allowed on the La Push reservation, let alone have a celebration here. How is it so that we meet here today?" The little girl beside Aro suddenly stiffened and smelled the air.  
"Werewolf..." She hissed. I gasped; the whole pack was in danger now. Aro stepped forward, an evil smirk on his face.  
"Aah I see now. Renesmee has married a _werewolf_... This makes things interesting..." A deep growl came from the back of my throat involuntarily. The two twins quickly flanked Aro on both sides and we faced each other.  
"Aro..." Mum murmured. "Leave now, and we wont have to start a fight. Leave us in peace, _please_?" Aro smirked again.  
"Well Isabella. Seen as you pleaded so _nicely_ we might leave. But, I have one warning." Aro turned to me and I saw his red eyes darken. "I have one warning for you my _pretty_. Vampires and werewolves don't mix, and if I return in the next year and find you still married to that _mutt_ then I am afraid, something might have to happen to you or your husband. That is my only request." I tried to argue back but Mum placed a cold hand over my lips.  
"Thank you Aro. You may leave now." Dad bowed slightly and then Aro turned swiftly, and the twins followed him. I broke out of Mum's grasp and turned on Dad.

"What?! You're just going to _force _me to break up with Jake?! You are _joking_! No way am I goi-" Dad cut me off.

"Renesmee. I am never going to make you do something like that. If the Volturi come again in the next year, just as he promised, we shall be ready to fight. Jacob _imprinted _on you. No one can deny that kind of love and devotion. We shall all fight for this purest of causes, I promise." Dad kissed my head and I hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Dad."

--

[_Jacob POV_]

"Nessie!" I saw Nessie and her parents retuning from the forest. Nessie ran over to me, her face light up. I stood up and pulled her into a tight hug.  
"I love you Jake. Always..." I smiled at her words, they filled me with happiness.  
"I love you too Ness. What happened?" I asked, I lead her over to a table and sat her down on my lap. Nessie sighed and rested her head on my shoulder.  
"It was the Volturi. They came to speak to us..." I growled.

"The _Volturi_? What did they say?" I rubbed her lower back soothingly.

"Th-they wanted to warn me..." Nessie sobbed, close to tears, "Th-they said that, I couldn't be married to you, a-and they would be back ne-next year to check if I still was... Oh Jake!" Nessie buried her head into my shoulder and I kissed her cheek gently.

"It's alright babe... If they come back, I'll fight for you, I can't _live _without you Ness..." Nessie looked up and me and smiled.

"Thanks Jake." I smiled back and pulled her into a sweet kiss.

* * *

**A/N : All together now! Awwwwwwwwwwww! I like that chapter, hehe. Well, next chapter should be the honeymoon, does anyone have any suggestions as to where they should go? Please tell me all your ideas! I have one idea, but not a lot else! Thanks! You probably wont get another chapter till the 28th, so have a good Christmas to all that celebrate it!!! Xxx  
**


	35. Surprises

Chapter Thirty Four

[_Renesmee POV_]

"Come on darling we have to get going soon." Jake gently nudged me awake. I groaned and stood up from my position on his lap.

"Nessie!" I looked around to see Alice hurtling towards me, two large red and white suitcases in her hands. I sighed as she stopped in front of us.

"Alice!" I whined, crossing my arms, "What did I tell you?! I _am_ capable of packing my own bags!"

"_Capable._ Maybe... Sensible? No. You need all the_ right_ clothes for your honeymoon." She winked at me and handed me the suitcases. "Have fun Nessie." Alice hugged me and I hugged my aunt back tighter.

"Thanks, I guess Alice..." I grinned at her as we parted. Jasper stepped forward behind her and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist.

"Have _fun_ guys..." Jasper winked at me and I blushed.

"Thanks Jasper." Jake laughed, shaking his hand. I smiled at the sight of their hands, one pale white, one brown, clasped together at last. My two families, joined together...

We said goodbye to the rest of our families and then Mum and Dad walked us back up to the car park. Before we went back through the trees Dad put his hands over my eyes and whispered in my ear.

"We have one last surprise for you darling..." Mum took my hand and pulled up the last few meters into the car park. Dad uncovered my eyes and I gasped at what I saw.

In the middle of the car park stood a gorgeous red Ferrari with huge front lights and a spoiler on the back. I squealed and launched myself at Mum and Dad.

"Thank you _so_ much!" I hugged them tightly and Mum laughed.

"No problem darling. We thought you'd like it..." I nodded and then I pulled Jake towards the car so we could head off. I slid into the drivers seat and ran my hands over the steering wheel. The interior was leather and titanium handles and knobs. Jake laughed at my dazed expression.

"Happy?" He asked.

"Yup..." I giggled and reached for the keys. They had a keyring with a picture of me and Jake at the altar. It was in a gorgeous crystal case and the edge of the picture was fuzzed out artistically.

"Alice..." I laughed quietly. The engine sounded great as we pulled out of the car park and headed off into the night.

--

It was raining heavily when we got to the airport.

"Better make a run for it, huh?" Jake laughed, grabbing my hand and squeezing it tightly. I nodded and we ran inside with our bags tightly clasped in our hands. The warmth of the airport was welcoming as we burst through the doors into the, almost empty, check-in area. I glanced at Jake and couldn't help but giggle, his hair was matted over his face and he looked like a drowned rat.

"Oh ha ha ha Ness..." He scowled playfully and shook his hair all over me. I giggled and took his hand again.

"Lets go check in and get some grub!" We walked over to the check-in desk, Jake muttering to himself in a funny voice.

"Hello how may I help you?" The lady asked behind the desk, smiling sexily, at Jake.

"Hi we're checking in for flight number 32460." I frowned at Jake, why didn't he just say the place name?

"Okay..." The lady tapped a few buttons on the computer and the started printing off baggage stickers. She went through the normal question procedure and then put the bags on the conveyor belt.

"Have a nice trip." The lady smiled at Jake again and then we walked away.

"Argh..." I growl as Jake wraps his arm around my waist.

"You were much prettier than her my darling. You have no need to worry..." He kissed the top of my head and then we headed through security.

--

"Would all passengers on flight number 32460, to-" Jake covered my ears at that point, so I wouldn't hear any more. I scowled at Jake just laughed and kissed my nose. He released my ears and pulled me up.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if you found out, now would it?" I reached up on my tip toes and kissed him lightly.

"I suppose not..." Jake grinned and took my hand. The flight wasn't that busy and we were in 1st class, so I presumed it would be a long-ish journey.

"The journey is about 16 hours. Then we have to get another flight to our destination, that'll take about 1 and a half hours. So you'll have plenty of time to sleep." Jake informed me as we were lead to our seats. A hostess in a tight pencil skirt came up to us, holding menus.

"Good evening sir, madam. Here is our in-flight menu if you wish to eat during our journey. Food will be served about an hour after take-off. Enjoy your flight." She smiled at Jake and then walked onto the passengers behind us.

"Why are _all_ the girls looking you up today?!" I growled and crossed my arms. Jake kissed my cheek.

"Maybe because I'm so deliciously handsome?" Jake winked when I looked over.

"Well, that may be so, but you are _taken_..." I reminded him.

"I wouldn't have it any other way..." Jake kissed me full on the lips and I kissed him back. I couldn't wait for our honeymoon to begin.

--

[_Jacob POV_]

Nessie fell asleep right after our dinner and I pulled a blanked over her to keep her warm.

"Goodnight Ness..." I kissed her soft cheek and then settled down in my seat. It had been a long day yet I wasn't tired. Looking down at the rings on our clasped hands, I grinned, I couldn't believe we were _actually_ man and wife... Forever.

"Jake..." I looked over at Nessie but her eyes were closed tight. She was sleep talking, just like Bella used to. "Jake... I love you..." I smiled and then squeezed her hand softly. She smiled in her sleep and turned over, facing the inner wall of the plane. I switched off the over-head lights and plumped up my cushion. _I might as well get some sleep now, while she's still asleep_, I thought. The rest of first class was silent, the only noise was the hum of the engine and the occasional snore from somewhere behind us. I reclined my chair and closed my eyes, wishing tomorrow to come quickly.

* * *

**A/N : Yaay the first day of the honeymoon tomorrow! Hope you're all excited. For anyone who's wondering they are flying from Seattle and the flight will take between 14 and 16 hours. I'm not telling where they're going though, Mwhaha! Anyway, please review. I'll try to update sooner, sorry. **


	36. The What?

**A/N : Wow, thanks for all the AWESOME reviews guys. Hope you like this, first day of thee honeymoon! And, I need peoples advice, should I do an explicit sex scene or not? As a one shot? Please please please tell me what you think, cause I'm not putting it in as a chapter in this story, cause its only a T and I would have to rate it an M. But anyways, enjoy!**

--

[_Jacob POV_]

"Sir? Sir, we'll be landing in half an hour." I opened my eyes and saw a hostess standing beside me.

"What?" I muttered, sleepily.

"We will be landing in London shortly, about half an hour." The hostess repeated.

"Oh," I stretched, "Thanks." The lady smiled and moved on. I turned to Nessie, who was still curled up, sleeping. I shook her gently.

"Ness... Ness baby... Wake up, we'll be landing soon." I shook her again. Nessie turned over with a huge grin on her face, obviously wide awake..

"London, eh?" I kissed her cheek.

"Oh, so you heard that did you?" Nessie just grinned at me. "It's just a stop on the way, I promise you." Nessie frowned and pulled the blanket off herself.

"Why won't you just _tell _me?" She pouted, and she looked even more adorable. I took hold of her hand and smiled.

"Because then there wouldn't be any surprise would there? Anyway, you'll find out when we're boarding the next plane." Nessie grinned triumphantly and kissed me.

"I can't wait!" I laughed at her excited face.

--

[_Renesmee POV_]

"Sir? Sir, we'll be landing in half an hour." I heard someone beside Jake talking. I blinked a few times and shifted my weight. My leg had gone to sleep because I had been leaning on it. I heard Jake stirring beside me.

"What?" He muttered, in his gorgeously sexy, just awake, voice.

"We will be landing in London shortly, about half an hour." The hostess repeated, and I smiled. _London_? As in London, _England_?

"Oh," Jake shifted about beside me, stretching his long limbs, "Thanks." I heard the hostess's high heels tapping away from us. I felt Jake's warm hand shaking me gently, I still pretended to be asleep.

"Ness... Ness baby... Wake up, we'll be landing soon." Jake shook me again and I smiled, turning over to face him. He looked shocked at my awake face.

"London, eh?" I giggled and Jake kissed my cheek, softly.

"Oh, so you heard that did you?" I grinned at him, happy that I had found out where we were going. "It's just a stop on the way, I promise you." I frowned. Just a stop along the way? We'd already been flying for 15 hours, what did he mean, just a stop?! I pulled my blanket off me and smoothed down my clothes.

"Why won't you just _tell _me?" I pouted. Jake just took hold of my hand and smiled at me.

"Because then there wouldn't be any surprise would there? Anyway, you'll find out when we're boarding the next plane." Jake said. I grinned, at last I would finally find out where our honeymoon destination would be!

"I can't wait!" Jake laughed at my excited face.

"_Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. This is your captain, Daniel Kingston, speaking. I hope you all had a pleasant flight. It is now quarter past ten, local time, in London, if you wish to switch forward your watches. The weather is clear so we should have a smooth landing. Thank you for flying with us today, and enjoy your stay here in London_." The captain's voice was loud over the tannoy and the seat-belt light up above flicked on. Another hostess walked down the aisle to the front of the plane.

"Would all passengers please put on your seatbelts for landing? We'd like to remind you not to remove them until we are stationary and the light above your heads has switched off. Thank you." She disappeared behind a blue satin curtain and Jake turned to smile at me.

"Excited?" He asked. I nodded, but my stomach was doing butterflies, I couldn't speak. The landing into London, Heathrow was smooth and we were let off the plane quickly. Once we were through security and we got our bags, Jake led me outside.

"Now, we have to stay overnight in a hotel till tomorrow, when at 11 we have to leave to check in again, at Gatwick. So... Alice helped me arrange a room at the Ritz..." I gasped and covered my mouth in shock.

"T-the _Ritz_?! Jake! That must have cost a FORTUNE!" I threw my arms around his neck. "I love you!" Jake laughed and pulled me closer.

"I love you too Ness..." He whispered in my ear, making me tingle all over. I turned around to see a stylish, black stretch limousine parked by the curb. "And this... Is our ride." I blinked a few times and almost pinched myself. This _couldn't _be real! A smart man, dressed in black and white stepped out the drivers door and walked over to us.

"Mr and Mrs Black?" Jake nodded.

"That's us..." He took hold of my hand and I smiled.

"My name is Jerry. May I take your bags?" Jerry loaded our bags into the boot and opened the door to the limo. Inside was super stylish, with black leather seats, glass and silver tables and a bottle of champagne. Jake slid in beside me and soon we were on our way.

I was practically jumping up and down in my seat on the way to the Ritz. I couldn't believe Jake had organised _all_ this for us?! For our honeymoon! It was astonishing... First class flight, limousines, the Ritz, just... Wow. I turned to Jake and grabbed his face in my hands.

"Thank you, so much... For all of this Jake..." I pressed my lips to his and Jake pulled me onto his lap, so I was straddling him. Jake's hands ran up and down my thighs, inching further and further up my dress. I rested my hands on his gorgeous chest and traced his fantastic muscles through his shirt, and I felt him shudder at my touch. I felt his tongue on my lips and opened them willingly, still tracing his muscles. I felt his heartbeat speed up as his fingers ran along the edge of my pants. I gasped and pulled out of the kiss, and laid my head on his shoulder. Jake's arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me close.

"I love you Nessie. With all my heart." I felt him kiss my head and I placed a hand on his arm.

"I love you too Jake..." Suddenly the partition between us and Jerry opened and we sprung apart.

"We have arrived at the Ritz." I looked out the window and there it stood, in all its splendour. The outside was lit up and there was a porter standing beside a red carpet. He hurried to open the door as Jerry stopped the car.

"Good evening, and welcome to The Ritz Hotel." The porter helped me out the car, taking my hand and winking at me. Behind me, I heard Jake growl and I immediately grabbed his hand once he got out. The porter followed us inside with our bags and took them up to our room, not before winking at me again and _trying_ to pout. I started laughing and had to bury my face in Jake's arm. Jake and I approached the front desk.

"Good evening, do you have a reservation?" The man behind the desk smiled friendly and Jake nodded.

"Yes, we have the Trafalgar Suite booked for one night." Jake informed him. I was stunned once again... a _suite_? For one night?

"Certainly sir." The man opened a draw and picked out a key. It had a black leather key ring with a bronze R embedded on the front. "Here is your room key. If you take the second lift on left up, that'll lead you straight to your room." Jake took the key.

"Thank you." He pulled me away to the empty lift.

"Enjoying yourself?" He asked, as soon as the doors were closed. I nodded and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Definitely..." Jake grinned and pulled me tighter for a kiss. My heart did somersaults as our lips touched and I leant into the kiss enthusiastically. I grabbed handfuls of his hair and Jake ran his hands up and down my waist. Our tongues danced together and I didn't want to break the kiss. The sudden ping of the elevator made me jump.

"We're here..." Jake stepped out the door and towards our room. He unlocked the door and pulled me inside...

--

**A/N : I'm so so so for not updating sooner. I'm having a bit of writers block. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this... Yes they are staying in the Ritz and if you check out their website, go onto Rooms and Suites and click on The Trafalgar Suite under the Signature Suites. It's gorgey! Hehehe. Please review and I will TRY and update sooner! Love yas! **


	37. Reasons For Loving Jacob Black

**A/N : Thanks for all the reviews guys, you are awesome! Anyway, I think I'm gonna be doing the explicit one-shot y'all want, so that should be up sometime after this chapter, so look out for it. Ooh and for anyone who likes Leah fanfics, please check out my new one 'Life Isn't Fair, Didn't Anyone Tell You?' Thanks!**

--

[_Renesmee POV_]

The room was amazing...

It was beautiful, the décor was breathtaking.

It was all colour coordinated with olive green and gold and cream. The main room was a cream colour, with gold gilded borders and artistic pictures on the walls. It was all furnished with olive green chairs and sofas and dark, varnished wood on the side tables and coffee tables. On the coffee table was a bottle of champagne, already opened, sitting in an ice cooler and beside it sat a fresh vase of flowers. I looked up and stared at the high ceiling and the chandelier.

I dropped my bag on the floor and took a few tentative steps into the room. Jake closed the door behind us and came to wrap his arms around my waist.

"Do you like it?" He whispered sexily in my ear. I nodded, still too stunned to talk. Inside my heart was melting, Jake was so amazing, he had organised all this for _me_? For us to stay in for _one_ night? I unwrapped myself from his arms and went to explore the bathroom.

The lights came on a soon as I stepped through the door and my eyes were met with a brilliant sight. The whole room was made of cream and green marble that was cool to the touch. A built in shower with a glass door with gold handles stood in the corner and a bath with gold feet stood on a raised platform. There were two sinks, each had a yellow rose and a towel with the fancy R embellished on it. I ran my hands over the gold towel rail and looked at myself in the huge mirror. I smiled... This was really happening, I was actually here... I walked out the bathroom and went to find Jake. I saw a door open opposite the bathroom and tiptoed over to it. Sneaking a peak around the door, I was shocked again. There was a gigantic, must have been queen, or king, sized bed, with cream covers and gold pillows. At the end of the room was a huge pair of double doors with gorgeous green and gold curtains, draped artistically around them. Beside it sat a lovely dressing table with white and green chairs, and a pile of free gifts sitting in front of the three mirrors. I smiled widely and ran and jumped onto the huge bed. I was almost completely enveloped in the huge, soft covers and I laid my head back, closed my eyes and relaxed. Suddenly I felt a figure at my side and someone sat down on the bed. I sat up and looked into my husband's eyes.  
"Champagne...?" Jake winked and held out a glass for me. Oh, it was going to be a good night.

--

**A/N : I'm gonna leave it at that but the one-shot – Brown and White - will pick it up from there I promise. It will be rated M, but seriously guys, if you know the facts of life, and you don't get uncomfortable about that stuff then you can read it. Haha. Anyway, on with the rest of the chapter, the following morning...**

--

[_Jacob POV_]

I opened my eyes and looked around the brightly lit room. We hadn't closed the curtains so sunlight streamed in through the gigantic double doors. I sighed and then looked down. Nessie was curled up in my arms, her long hair splayed out on the pillow, her eyes closed and a soft smile playing across her lips. She looked amazing even when she was sleeping. I remembered back to last night and smiled too. I kissed her soft cheek once and then carefully got out of bed. I padded through to the bathroom and got in the shower, the warm water was heaven to my stiff shoulders and I began to wash my hair. Suddenly Nessie stepped into the shower.

"Good morning..." She leaned up on her tip toes and kissed my lips.

"Good morning to you too." I kissed her back and, to my surprise, she began washing my hair for me. I returned the favour by washing hers and shortly after we stepped out the shower together. I left Nessie to dry her own hair whilst I called the reception downstairs.

"Good morning sir, and how may I help you?" The lady asked politely.

"Hi, I'm calling from up in the Trafalgar Suite. We booked a limo yesterday to take us from the airport. I'm wondering if it's possible to book one to take us to London, Gatwick for 12?" I asked, holding up the towel that was slowly slipping from my waist.

"Certainly sir, we can do that for you. Anything else I can help you with?" She asked. I thought for a moment.

"Um, actually, yes please. Could you get the driver to stop at Starbucks and pick up two iced lattes and glazed doughnuts please?" The lady laughed.

"Certainly. Good choice sir. Good morning to you." I put down the phone and headed through to the bedroom. Nessie was standing, with her back to me, at her suitcase, clad in just underwear. I crept up behind her and kissed her neck gently. She jumped and spun to face me.

"Jacob Black! Don't you _dare_ do that again!" Nessie hit me with whatever article of clothing was in her hand. I laughed and danced around to my side of the bed where my suitcase lay, already opened.

"You do realise you just hit me with a lacy bra don't you?" I winked and Nessie threw it at me. I picked it up and pretended to examine it.

"Ooh, nice needlework..." Nessie laughed and leaned over to grab it from my hands.

"You're mad..." She shook her head and put it back in her suitcase.

"And you're gorgeous..." Nessie rolled her eyes. "Let's get cracking, the limo will arrive in an hour!"

--

"Good morning. Thank you for staying at The Ritz hotel." The porter winked at Nessie again and I pushed her into the limo quickly. She gasped at the food waiting for us and grabbed it hungrily.

"Hungry?" I laughed. Nessie nodded, a mouthful of warm doughnut. Jerry closed the door and walked around to the front. I opened my carry-on bag for the plane and examined the tickets whilst Nessie was, um, preoccupied. The flight was at half past one, so we'd get there about three ish. I smiled happily and settled back down in my seat. Nessie was reaching for the second doughnut but I beat her there.

"That's mine..."

London, Gatwick wasn't that busy this morning, at least, not as busy as it was usually. We got checked in and through security quickly, not wanting to be stuck in the last dash in. We ate at a little café but neither of us was really hungry. I was stressing about if she would like where we were going and Nessie was deep in thought...

--

[_Renesmee POV_]

Jake looked worried.

He didn't have to be.

After last night, I didn't care where we went...

...As long as I was with him.

I placed my hand on his and reminded him of last night. Jake looked up and smiled at me and winked. I laughed and leant across the table to kiss him.

"I love you." I whispered against his lips. Jake responded by kissing me harder.

"_Would all passengers flying to Inverness on flight BA5467 please make your way to gate 32. That's all passengers flying to Inverness on flight BA5467._" I looked at Jake, astonished.

"Inverness? As in Inverness, Scotland?!"

--

**A/N : SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY! I'm SO sorry for not updating sooner. I was having like major writers block. I hope you liked anyway. And please review!**


	38. Loch Ness

**A/N : I know you all probably hate me for not updating sooner, thank you so much to all that reviewed! Love you's all!!! Enjoy. And btw, 'Brown and White' the honeymoon one-shot should be up tonight or tomorrow! Please review that!**

* * *

[**Previously...**]

_I placed my hand on his and reminded him of last night. Jake looked up and smiled at me and winked. I laughed and leant across the table to kiss him._

"_I love you." I whispered against his lips. Jake responded by kissing me harder. _

"_Would all passengers flying to Inverness on flight BA5467 please make your way to gate 32. That's all passengers flying to Inverness on flight BA5467." I looked at Jake, astonished._

"_Inverness? As in Inverness, Scotland?!"_

--

Chapter Thirty Seven

[_Renesmee POV_]

We were going to Scotland...

I mean, what?!

Scotland, the land of the, um... The Scottish? Full of sheep and bad weather...

_What_?

I guess it was a bit of a disappointment after the Ritz and the limo. But I'm sure Jake had a good enough reason to take me here...

The plane journey was short, only an hour and a half. And when we departed the plane, I saw Inverness airport was tiny. It had only two gates and 7 check-in desks. There was a small shop and a restaurant, two baggage carousels and some toilets. We got our bags and Jake led me outside.

"I hired a car, sorry it's no Ferrari but it'll do." Parked outside the main entrance was a gorgeous Audi R8 in silver a black, and the glossy paintwork shone in the slight sunlight. I grinned at Jake and rushed towards the door. Leaving my bags on the pavement I slid in the driver's seat and ran my hands over the leather interior. It was stunning, almost as stunning as my new Ferrari. I heard Jake put the bags in the boot and come round to the passenger door. He sat down with no complaint.

"I get to drive?" I asked. Jake placed his hand on mine and smiled.

"Of course love, it is your treat after all..." I grinned back and started up the engine. It sounded great as we squealed out the small parking lot and into the 'wilderness'.

The drive Jake took me on was very scenic, and quite different to Forks. Lots of mountains and big hills, long 'lochs' as Jake called them, with shimmering grey surfaces, the sky was a similar grey colour but patches of blue seeped through. Jake gave me directions and I drove and soon enough we arrived at a sort of shipping yard. Confused, I got out the car and took my bags from Jake.

"Jake... Why are we at a shipping-" Jake pressed his finger to my lips.

"Shh, you'll find out soon..." He took my hand and led me down the jetty till we reached the end. And at the very end was our ride...

It was a gorgeous yacht, all in white with huge white sails. The deck was wooden and a brass wheel stood in the middle. Below that I could see steps going inside. Jake grinned at my shocked face and pulled me on board. I could feel the water lapping at the sides, making the boat rock slightly. Jake opened the hatch and led me downstairs.

It was just as beautiful down here, with perfect furnishings in every room. There was a kitchen, a bathroom and two large ish bedrooms. The main living area was stunning, with leather sofas, a small table for two and a flat screen, plasma TV. I dropped my bags in the middle of the floor and took a few tentative steps forward. Jake came up behind me and wrapped his warm arms around my waist. He kissed the base of my neck and my shoulders slowly.

"Do you like it?" He whispered, in between soft kisses. I turned to face him and I reached up to wrap my arms around his neck.

"I love it Jake..." He smiled and leaned down to kiss me softly. The kiss started slowly, each of us taking in this beautiful moment. We were husband and wife... We were on our honeymoon... This was a time for just us... Jake ran his hands up and down my back, making me tingle. I scrunched my hands into his long hair and pulled him closer to me. Arching my body into his, Jake pressed my lower back into him and kissed me harder. I opened my mouth and traced my tongue over his firm bottom lip, nibbling it slightly. Jake moaned and opened willingly, our tongues dancing together. Suddenly Jake grabbed my ass and lifted me up. Wrapping my legs around his body, Jake's mouth left mine and started kissing my neck.

"I'm glad you like it..." His warm breath tickled my skin, and I felt my breathing hitch. His kisses trailed over to my ear and he bit on my ear lobe lightly. I gasped and dropped my head onto his shoulder.

"Jake..." I moaned. I heard him chuckle slightly and it sent vibrations through my chest. He slowly lifted me down and kissed me once, lightly.

"Would you like a tour of the boat?" Jake took my hand and I nodded slightly, my heart pounding in my chest from the kiss.

The rest of the boat was beautiful too. The kitchen had all the latest gadgets and it was completely spotless. The bathroom was HUGE, for a boat I mean. It had a whirlpool bath and lots of fancy spotlights and mirrors with lights around them. The 'guest' bedroom was smaller than ours, with two single beds and a small dressing table. Jake led me through to our room last and it took my breath away. It had a huge double bed with a huge duvet and lots of soft red pillows and a red throw to match. There was a small flat screen TV with a DVD player and also a big wardrobe and a dressing table with goodies all over it. There was a small en-suite bathroom with a shower. I turned to Jake again.

"This is beautiful... Thank you so much Jake..." I kissed him lightly and he pulled me into a hug.

"I love you Ness."

"I love you too..."

--

[_Jacob POV_]

I was so glad she liked it.

At first I was worried, because Scotland is almost as bad as Forks, it rains quite a lot. But it was obvious she loved it.

We set sail at about five o'clock, I wanted to be out on the Loch for sunset. I sailed the boat and Ness sat opposite me, crossed legged and staring out at the waves. I had to admit, it was a beautiful night, and it was perfect. I anchored us down and went to get champagne. Nessie clapped when I emerged with the bottle and smiled.

"Yaay!" I poured us each a glass, smiling.

"Here's to us... Until our final days..." I winked and we clinked our glasses together. We sat for a few moments in that comfortable silence then I turned to Nessie.

"Ness, can I tell you a true story?" Nessie smiled.

"Sure..." She placed her glass down and shifted into a more comfortable position.

"You can't laugh, cause it's all true..." I pretended to act stern and Nessie giggled. "There's a myth that a great sea creature lives in these waters..." I began, in a deep voice that made Nessie giggle even more. I raised my eyebrows and she pretended to zip her lips. "And these waters are called Loch Ness..." Nessie gasped.

"You are _joking_?!" Her mouth hung open. I laughed and chucked her under the chin.

"Yes love, I'm being serious. This loch is called Loch Ness and the creature that is supposed to live in these waters is called Nessie!" This time Nessie laughed.

"You are joking? You have to be!" She shook her head in disbelief. I shook my head too.

"I'm not Ness! I'm being serious. And tomorrow I will prove it to you... You must be tired..." Nessie yawned to prove my point. I laughed and picked up our empty glasses. Taking her hand I lead her inside and left her to get ready whilst I washed up the glasses. She was already in bed when I closed the door behind me. I stripped off to my boxers and lay down beside her, wrapping my arms around her bare waist. I kissed her shoulder.

"I love you Nessie."

"I love you too Jake..."

* * *

**A/N : Sorry sorry for not updating faster. This story is getting harder to write cause it should be over in like 10-15 chapters. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed and everything in this chapter is true. Inverness is a real place in Scotland and the airport is really that small. Loch Ness is real too, and there is allegedly a monster called Nessie. I tell no lies! Please review guys. **


	39. Authors Note 2

**A/N : BROWN AND WHITE IS UP!!!**

**Okay, I was really worried writing it. It's only the second sex scene I've ever written so please tell me what you think. Bear in mind I'm only 15 and not a really experience writer. I've only read stuff, haha. Anyway, please read and review it. M rated obviously, but honestly guys, you should know the facts of life at 11! Haha. Anyway...  
**

**Thanks all.**


	40. Returning To Chaos

**A/N : Hey, sorry, long time no update, this past week or so has been uber busy for me! Okay, this is a real filler-y kinda chapter because I can't be bothered going through the whole two week honeymoon. This'll just be a short recap of everything they did. All places that I mention are _real_ places in Scotland. Google them if you don't believe me, haha. Please review!**

**Soundtrack : 'Just For Tonight' by One Night Only.**

--

[_Renesmee POV_]

The next two weeks were amazing.

Everyday we did something new and wonderful. And everyday Jake surprised me with his love for me.

We spent the whole two weeks cruising up and down the Caledonian canal, gently pottering along, staying in certain places for a couple of nights.

On a sunny day we stopped at Fort Augustus. We had to go up six flights of lock gates, pulling the huge yacht along. It wasn't as bad as it sounds, the water makes it really easy to pull it along. We spent two nights there, eating in an amazing restaurant called 'The Bothy' and we went to a tiny sweet shop filled with glass jars of old fashioned sweets.

When we reached the end of the canal, well as far as we could go, we went for a long walk along the edge of the canal in the fading summer sun. It was another hot day and Jake was only wearing a pair of denim shorts, his tee was shoved in my bag. I was wearing a white summer dress and flip-flops. We sat at the water's edge and dipped our feet in the cool water for a bit before heading back to the boat. Lots of ducks were surrounding it when we got back and one sat on the top of the sail which made me laugh. Jake had to chase them all off the deck before they pooped everywhere!

On the last night we stayed at Urquhart Castle, close to the shipyard. We tied the boat up and went for a moon-light walk in the empty grounds. No one was there and we spent a few hours wandering around the floodlight castle. It was beautiful at night, all light up and casting shadows everywhere. We stood on the top battlements and stared out over Loch Ness. I still hadn't gotten over the whole Loch Ness and Nessie thing. It was really quite weird but funny at the same time. A couple of days ago, Jake had taken me to one of the tourist traps, a cruise and a gift shop all centred around the so-called 'Loch Ness Monster'. I didn't believe any of it and neither did Jake, but we took great fun in teasing our tour guide and asking lots of stupid questions, pretending to be interested. It was such good fun.

So here I stood, watching out over the Loch, taking in the views for the last time. When we first arrived here, I didn't think I'd enjoy it at all, with the bad stories and rumours of weather in Scotland. But we had been really lucky, and most of the days had been sunny and dry. None of that dreaded rain. I felt Jake wrap his arms around me and he kissed me shoulder lightly, and my body tingled from his touch.

"Jake..." I breathed, closing my eyes. He kissed my shoulder again, moving his lips slowly up and down my neck, pressing his lips on the skin for a long time.

"Yes, love?" Jake asked, running his hands up and down my sides.

"I had a fantastic time, thank you so much..." I turned to face him and wrapped my arms around his neck. Jake still kissed my neck and collar bone.

"I'm glad you liked it." He murmured in between kisses. I lifted his chin up and crashed my lips down on his, stunning him for a second. But he regained composure and pulled me tight to his body, pressing his hands into my lower back. I arched up into him, clenching my hands into his thick, long hair. His hair had grown a lot in these past few weeks, growing back to that long length that I loved so much. Jake pulled me off my feet and I wrapped my legs tight around his waist, pulling him closer. I felt my back being pressed up against a wall as Jake's hands wandered over my body. It had been a great honeymoon, and I was sad it was ending...

--

The next morning I woke up to the smell of fresh pancakes, and the sound of Jake humming through in the kitchen. I pushed the covers back off my body and pulled on Jake's shirt from last night, it had been lying discarded on the floor... Along with many other items of clothing... Including a ripped pair of fancy underwear. I giggled and remembered back to last night. I had to admit, that had been the best present of all, out of this whole honeymoon. The sex. It makes me sound like such a slut but Mum and Dad would've known if I had done it back at home. Us two being alone for two weeks just made it even more special. I opened the bedroom door and headed through to the kitchen. Jake was standing at the hob, flipping pancakes expertly in the pan. He was only wearing boxers so I sneaked up behind him and slapped his ass, hard. Jake jumped and twirled to face him, a shocked look on his face. I burst out laughing and clutched the sideboard for support. Jake rubbed his ass.

"Ouch Ness, you've got one hell of a slap on ya..." I laughed again and bit my lip.

"Sowwy Jakey..." I fluttered my eyelashes and pretended to have a lisps, earning a laugh from Jake. He pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head.

"It's alright, love. Breakfast is ready. What do you want on your pancakes?" Jake asked, putting the pancakes on the plates. I pondered for a moment.

"Um... Strawberries and maple syrup please!" Jake laughed and handed me a tray of sauces and fruit. I took them through to the bedroom, Jake following me with the plates of food. We sat down on the bed, and tucked in. Jake put lots of chocolate sauce and bananas on his and I did just as I had asked. We tucked in hungrily, knowing we had a tiring couple of days ahead of us.

"What time is our flight?" I asked, popping a strawberry in my mouth. Jake swallowed and smiled.

"Half two, but we have to be there at least two hours earlier. So, we should leave at about twelve, is that alright?" I glanced at the clock and saw it was only eleven. I nodded and we finished our breakfast in comfortable silence.

--

Jake moored the boat at the yard again and soon we were off back to the airport in the sleek Audi. I got to drive again. The airport was even quieter and soon enough we were through security. The plane landed early and I was ready for the flight back to London, Gatwick. We weren't staying over this time, Jake had managed to secure the flights so there was only two hours between the one to London and the one back to Seattle. The flight to London was smooth, but the landing was a bit bumpy, the wind was up.

London was obviously busier than Inverness, so it took a lot longer to get through security. I just wanted to sit down by the end of it, my feet were so sore from walking. And then the plane was delayed because of late take-off in Seattle. I was so glad to be back on the plane, I just wanted to sleep.

--

[_Jacob POV_]

Nessie looked absolutely shattered by the time we boarded the plane to Seattle. It was half an hour late and we were both exhausted. I didn't bother ordering food this time, neither of us could stay awake to eat a full three course meal. As soon as the plane took off, we were both settling off to sleep. Nessie put the armrest between us up so that she could lie with her head in my lap. We both reclined our chairs and I threw a blanket over Nessie, careful not to wake her up. She looked so beautiful when she was sleeping, her long hair splayed around her face like a halo of hair. _My angel_. I smiled and pressed my face into her hair to smell her scent once more before I drifted off to sleep...

--

"Sir? Sir, we'll be landing in Seattle shortly." I rubbed my eyes sleepily and stretched, accidentally knocking Nessie on the head. She sat up, startled and looked around, her hair at the back standing on end. I smoothed it down and pulled her into a hug.

"Ness, we're almost back at Seattle." I kissed her forehead and _attempted_ to fold up the blanket that had fallen on the floor. _Attempted_ being the operative word. Nessie snorted at the shoddy handiwork and pulled it from my hands.

"Give it here..." She laughed sleepily. I handed it over and watched as she folded it quickly and neatly. Nodding triumphantly she handed it back to me and I stowed it under the seat again. The green seatbelt light up above flashed on and I quickly un-reclined my seat. I put Nessie's seatbelt on for her and took her hand, kissing it softly.

"I love you Ness." I smiled, completely content.

"I love you so much Jacob Black. Thank you for an amazing honeymoon." She squeezed my hand and we waited for landing.

--

[_Renesmee POV_]

Jake! Nessie! Over here!" Jake and I had just wandered through the arrivals hall when I saw Seth standing with... Wait, he was holding hands with _a girl_? She looked strangely familiar, a recent face. We hurried over, pulling our luggage behind us. Seth greeted up both with rushed hugs and Kirsty smiled shyly. Seth was smiling too, his large hand enveloping hers.

"Jake, Ness, I'd like you to meet Kirsty." He smiled wider and kissed her cheek, making her blush fiercely. She reminded me a bit of Mum when she did that. Jake shook her hand and then whispered in Seth's ear.

"Imprint?" I heard him ask. Seth nodded and smiled widely. "Congratulations, man." Then I suddenly remembered everything, she was the girl Jacob was supposed to have imprinted on, but she was really Seth's imprint. She seemed nice, with long blonde hair and eyes that were rimmed with dark eye-liner. She wore baggy boyfriend jeans and a blue hoodie. I pulled her into a hug and smiled at her.

"Hi Kirsty. I'm Nessie, Jake's wife. I'd just like to say, you and Seth are so cute together!" Kirsty laughed and took one of my bags.

"Thanks! Seth brought his Mom's minivan, do you wanna ride with us?" She asked. I nodded and then turned to Jake. His face was a look of pure terror, all the colour had drained from it.

"What Jake?" I asked worriedly, shaking his arm. He was completely motionless. I turned to Seth who looked solemn. "Seth? What's wrong?!" Seth looked down, shuffling his feet. I punched his arm. "Seth! Tell me!" I shouted urgently.

"Nessie calm down. We had an accident earlier in La Push. Sam was bitten by a vampire."

--

**A/N : Ooh! Cliffy! Haha, hope you liked this chapter, sorry it was a sort of filler chapter. Next one should be better, and I'll try and update sooner. But I'm going to ask a huge favour, can you guys reach 230 reviews for me? I only got 6 for my last chapter and I wanna double that... Can you do that for me? Hehe, thanks ^_____^**

**Love yous all.**


	41. Seeing Sam

**A/N : We _almost_ got to 230, thanks to all that reviewed! Here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight, or any characters that appear in Twilight. I just own the plot.**

* * *

Chapter Thirty Nine

[_Previously_...]

"_What Jake?" I asked worriedly, shaking his arm. He was completely motionless. I turned to Seth who looked solemn. "Seth? What's wrong?!" Seth looked down, shuffling his feet. I punched his arm. "Seth! Tell me!" I shouted urgently. _

"_Nessie calm down. We had an accident earlier in La Push. Sam was bitten by a vampire."_

I was in a state of shock.

Sam?

Another vampire?

It couldn't be happening.

"H-how?" I managed to stammer out. Seth shook his head.

"Not here. I'll tell you the whole story in the car. Let's go." Seth grabbed Jake's shoulder and started pulling him towards the exit, leaving me and Kirsty with the bags. We ran to catch up with them as Seth headed for the car. Outside the wind had gotten up and I could see storm clouds gathering. Seth had already reached his car and was pushing Jake into the back seat. I looked around the full car park for my Ferrari.

"What about my car?!" I asked. Seth grabbed the bags out of mine and Kirsty's hands and shoved them in the boot.

"Alice." He slammed the boot shut.

"What?"

"Alice has got it. She came by earlier today and got it for you. We had already planned to come and pick you up." Kirsty rushed to the front passenger seat and shut the door behind her, leaving me to sit in the back seat with my stunned husband. I got inside quickly and pulled on my seatbelt as Seth reversed out of the parking space. Soon enough we were on the highway.

"Tell me." I ordered. Seth sighed and began his story.

"Yesterday evening Sam was out of patrol with Embry and Quil. They were patrolling the cliffs and the beach and the forest. Sam left the others to go check out a new scent he had found. Embry and Quil let him, but kept close enough to hear him. Suddenly they heard a howl and ran to find Sam. He was lying in the middle of a clearing, a bite mark and blood running down his neck. Embry and Quil didn't know what to do, so Embry ran for help from the Cullen's whilst Quil called the rest of the pack. The Cullen's and the packs arrived at the same time. Edward, Bella and Emmett went to find the vampire and finished him off quickly. Apparently he had been sent from the Volturi..."

"The Volturi?! What?!" Seth hushed me and carried on. I turned to Jake. His face was blank, he was just as stunned as I was. I took his hand in mine and squeezed it gently.

"Yes, the Volturi. They sent him to come and check if you had split up with Jacob yet, and he had mistaken Sam for Jacob. Carlisle is looking after Sam at Sam's home just now. They can't take him to the hospital, but Carlisle can get enough medicine. Carlisle had to suck the venom out of Sam, he didn't know what else to do. A werewolf vampire cross has never happened before. He did what he could..." Seth went quiet for a moment, remembering back.

"What's happened to Sam?" Jake whispered. I whipped my head to face him. A single tear slid down his cheek and I wiped it away. "Is Sam alright?" Jake's voice was louder this time. Seth sighed.

"I don't know Jake... None of us do. Sam has been asleep this whole time, in a kind of coma. Emily is really worried, she had only found out that day that she's pregnant..." It was all too much to take in. I buried my head into Jake's shoulder and I felt his arm wrap around my waist. I breathed in his scent and tried to control my breathing. I couldn't believe it. Sam couldn't die. If he did, all the werewolves and Elders would feel even more strongly against vampires. Including us... What would happen then? Would we have to leave? What would happen to me and Jake? I shuddered at the thought and Jake held me tighter and kissed my head.

"It's okay Nessie. It's okay... We'll get through this. Everything will be fine..." He rocked me, trying to sooth me. I closed my eyes and tried to calm down.

--

As we pulled up outside Sam and Emily's I could see Carlisle's car in the drive. Seth pulled up next to it and I looked up at Jake.

"Ready?" I asked. Jake nodded and we stepped out the car, hand in hand. Seth marched up to the door first, and knocked on it briefly before swinging the door open. A stressed looking Emily rushed out the door and ran towards me and Jake. She pulled me into a tight hug.

"Emily..." I hugged her waist tight. "Emily, I'm so sorry." Emily let out a distressed sob and then hugged Jake.

"Emily, how is he?" Jake stroked her hair soothingly, letting her cry on his shoulder. Emily pulled away and wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"Come in, please..." She took my hand and we walked towards the door. The front living room was so crowded, full of both vampires and werewolves. Carlisle was kneeling by the sofa, leaning over a blanketed form. Everyone looked at us when we walked in and they all had the same grim expression on their faces. Emily pulled me round to where Carlisle was kneeling and I got a look at Sam for the first time. His skin was deadly pale, even though he is always really tanned and there were purple marks under his eyes. Carlisle pressed his fingers to Sam's wrist and watched his watch for a few moments.

"At least his heart rate is steady." Carlisle stood up and saw me and Jake for the first time.

"Jake. Nessie." He nodded briefly and then stepped aside, letting Emily kneel where he had been before. She took Sam's hand and stroked it lovingly. I stepped back and pushed Jake slightly forward. Sam was his best friend. He needed more time to grieve. I walked towards Mum and Dad who stood in the corner and hugged them both.

* * *

[_Jacob POV_]

I couldn't believe it.

My best friend.

The person who had been there for me all my life.

My role model.

And now here he was.

Barely a sliver of the man he was before. His face was pale and drawn, a pained expression on his face. Purple marks under his eyes stood out clearly, making him look almost dead. I couldn't believe it. I knelt down beside Emily and looked at him. I didn't know what to do. I was numb inside, my body wasn't functioning properly and neither was my brain. I was in state of shock. I did what anyone would do in this situation.

I cried.

* * *

[_Renesmee POV_]

Mum and Dad persuaded me to come home with them and get some rest. Jake didn't move from his spot on the floor when I told him I was leaving. I kissed his wet cheek and left with the rest of my family, leaving Carlisle to care for Sam. The ride home was quiet, none of us wanting to talk at all. I remembered the look on Jake's face when Seth had told us. It was like his heart had broken. His best friend was practically dead... I looked out the window at the trees as we sped past at a fast pace. Alice sat beside me, and I reached out to take her hand in mine. I showed her our honeymoon – skipping out the obvious bits – and how much fun we had had there. Then I showed her Seth telling us and finally a fading picture of me and Jake at our wedding. The picture faded to black and Alice squeezed my hand.

"Don't worry Nessie. We'll get through this. You and Jake will be fine." I tried to take comfort in her words, but somehow I couldn't.

When we reached our house I went straight upstairs, and for once, no one stopped me. I went up to my room and closed the door behind me. My room was exactly how I had left it, in perfect condition. I sat on my bed and brought my knees up to my chest. I hugged them tight, trying to hold myself together.

--

I still lay awake at midnight that night, the covers pulled up around my chin and my knees tucked into my chest. I still hadn't registered everything that had happened. The honeymoon. The unbelievable happiness. Then Seth and Kirsty and the news. Then seeing Sam... It was all too much. I was sad about Sam of course, but, I couldn't help but see the problems this might cause if Sam died. What about me and Jake? Would he leave to join the two packs together and become the ultimate Alpha? Would he choose them, his closest friends, over me, his imprint? Would he? Would he do that for _me_? A quiet knock at my window made me jump and I ran to see who it was.

It was Jake.

I pulled open the window and he clambered quietly inside, shutting the window behind him. I sat down on my bed again, cross-legged in the very middle. Jake lay down on the bed and pulled me down beside him, wrapping his arms around my waist. He kissed me softly, and I laid my head on his chest.

"I'm sorry Nessie." He murmured, running his hands through my hair. "I really am. I don't know what to do..." I looked up at him and pressed a finger on his lips. I kissed him softly at first, barely touching our lips together, then I kissed him more passionately. I tangled my fingers in his hair as his hands wrapped more tightly around my waist. He rolled us so he was on top and kissed me back, pressing our bodies together. His tongue slid along my bottom lip and I opened for him, our tongues tangling together. Jake's hands slid up and down my body, I could feel their warmth through the skimpy vest top I was wearing. I pulled away and looked at Jake.

"I love you. Is that enough?" I asked. Jake closed his eyes for a moment and sighed.

"I love you too Nessie, and that is the only thing that will keep me going through all this. I can't do this without you." I smiled and kissed him softly before pulling the covers over us. Jake wrapped his arms around my waist and I fell asleep, listening to the beat of his heart under my head.

* * *

**A/N : How was it? Please review! Thanks, I'd love to reach 235 reviews if we can? Thanks! ^_______^**


	42. Back To The Clearing

**A/N : Wooh! Chapter forty. I cannot believe this story has come on so far, I'm so happy with it! Thanks for all the reviews once again. Just to clear it up, Carlisle sucked the venom out of Sam's bloodstream so he _won't_ turn into a vampire, okay? Thanks, and please review.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight, or any of the characters that appear in Twilight. I only own the plot.**

--

Chapter Forty

[_Previously..._]

"_I love you. Is that enough?" I asked. Jake closed his eyes for a moment and sighed. _

"_I love you too Nessie, and that is the only thing that will keep me going through all this. I can't do this without you." I smiled and kissed him softly before pulling the covers over us. Jake wrapped his arms around my waist and I fell asleep, listening to the beat of his heart under my head._

--

[_Jacob POV_]

I woke up, finding myself in Nessie's bedroom and smiled. It was always a good start to the day when it started with her. I could hear a shower running close by and realised it was coming from Nessie's bathroom. I grinned and tiptoed across her room before pushing the door open slightly. Nessie was singing in the shower, which made me grin even more.

"I wanna have you babies, get serious like crazy..." I stripped off quickly and jumped into the shower. Nessie gasped and was cut off mid-song. She slapped my now wet chest. "Jake! You scared the living daylights out of me!" I just grinned and stepped closer to her, wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling our bodies closer together.

"So, you want to have my babies do you?" Nessie gasped again and pushed me away.

"You heard that?! What?! I-I I didn't... No, I mean... I-It's just a song!" She blushed and buried her face in her hands. I pulled them away from her face and kissed each palm gently.

"Don't worry... You can have my babies if you want." Nessie laughed and stepped out the shower.

"I'm going to make breakfast. Wait for me here..." She wrapped a towel around her head and pulled on her silky dressing gown. I blew her a kiss before she walked out the bathroom. I took a long time in the shower, long enough for the three mirrors to steam up and the water to run cold. I got out, wrapped a towel around my waist and walked back into the bedroom. I could smell bacon downstairs and fought the urge to run down there and eat it all. My stomach grumbled loudly as I pulled on a pair of boxers and sat down on the bed again. Grabbing my jeans off the floor, I fumbled around in the pockets for my cellphone and pulled it out, checking for messages. Nope. None. Zero. Zilch. Nada. I sighed and chucked it on the floor again beside my jeans and shoes. I wondered where my shirt had gotten to... Suddenly Nessie appeared in the doorway, carrying a tray full of food. She was wearing girl boxers and my shirt with only a couple of buttons done up. I groaned as she bit her lip and giggled. She put the tray on the bed and crawled to sit beside me.

"Breakfast in bed wolf boy." She giggled and kissed my cheek. I grabbed a plate of pancakes and greedily poured chocolate sauce on to it, making Nessie laugh. I tucked in quickly, my stomach grumbling loudly still. Nessie reached for the bowl of strawberries and cream and squirted chocolate sauce on it too. She took a big bite and smiled whilst she chewed. I leant over and kissed her chocolaty lips. I winked.

"You had chocolate on them."

--

Nessie and I spent ages in bed after we finished our feast of a breakfast. We watched morning TV and laughed at all the stupid shows. At about midday we decided to get up and we shared _another_ long shower in Nessie's bathroom. Afterwards we went for a walk in the forest nearby. Nessie took off as soon as we stepped out of the house and I chased after her, hot on her heels. She stopped after about fifteen minutes, right at the edge of a clearing. She turned and smiled at me, and the stepped into the brilliant sunlight that lit up the clearing. I remembered it instantly.

"H-how..." I stammered. Nessie smiled.

"You remember it then?" She giggled and walked further into the clearing, her pale skin shining beautifully. I nodded and stepped into the clearing too. It was the clearing where I kissed Nessie for the first time...

* * *

[_Renesmee POV_]

I wanted to tell Jake something.

I _had_ to tell him something.

But it had to be done the right way, _my_ way...

I took him to our clearing. The clearing where we first kissed and I realised I didn't love Jacob Black as a friend any more. He was my lover and I was his imprint. Nothing could change that...

I remembered back to that day and smiled. It had been an ordinary school day. Harry Porter had been mean to me and people had teased me for being so smart. But it didn't bother me. Because my best friend-slash-werewolf was coming to meet me after school.

Jake met me almost everyday after school. The days when he didn't always seemed the worst. They always dragged on forever and the sky always seemed clouded over.

He had been there for my my whole entire life, and I had taken that for granted. Now I really know what we share, it is a truly special gift.

So I took him to our clearing to tell him the truth, to share with him another truly special gift.

I sat down in the middle of the long grass and Jake sat down in front of me, a half dazed smile on his face. I pressed my hand to his warm skin and showed him my memories of our first visit here, and how afterwards I was so happy. Jake leant in a kissed me and happiness overtook me. I was Mrs. Renesmee Black and he was my husband. I was the happiest girl alive. I pulled out of the kiss and took Jake's hands in mine.

"Jake... I have to tell you something... I'm p-" The sound of Jake's cellphone cut me off. I frowned as he pulled it out to check the caller ID. I stole a quick glance at the screen. _Carlisle_? Jake flipped it opened and pressed the phone to his ear.

"Carlisle?" His voice was worried. I could hear Carlisle's voice faintly, but not enough to grasp the situation. I heard snippets of it though. _Sam_... _Emily_... _Venom_... _Coma_?

"Ohh... No..." Jake stood up and paced around the clearing. His face was a mixture of emotions. Sad, angry, upset, worried... I watched him carefully, not knowing what to do. "Yes, yes, I'll be right over there." Jake snapped the phone shut and looked at me.

"Sam's condition has got worse. He's not responding to any tests, or medicine that Carlisle is giving him. Carlisle is worried he's not going to last for much longer... I have to go Nessie. I-I have to be there for him..." I nodded, sadness filling me.

"It's okay Jacob..." I forced a smile and stood up. "Go, go find Sam." Jacob smiled apologetically and took off into the woods. I watched his retreating figure with sadness.

I walked back to the house slowly, wanting to take my time. It took twice as long as the journey here but I didn't care. My head was filled with too many thoughts to care.

Was Sam going to die?

What would happen then?

Can Carlisle save him?

What about me and Jacob?

What about the b-...

"Nessie?" I looked up to see Mum and Dad standing not far away. They had obviously just got back from a hunt. Dad's bronze hair was even more messier than usual, sticking up at odd angles all over his head. Mum rushed over to me and pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around her cool waist and rested my head against her chest. "Nessie? What's wrong?" She stroked my hair lovingly. I took her hand and showed her the conversation me and Jake had had earlier. Dad was obviously watching in her mind.

"Oh no..." He murmured. "I have to go help Carlisle. Stay at home. I'll call your cell if there are any changes." Dad kissed us both on the cheek quickly and darted off, just like Jacob had. I sighed and Mum led us back to the house, going at a normal speed, her arm still wrapped around me. I needed her at a time like this, and she was my Mum. I could tell her anything, right?

Mum made me a hot chocolate as soon as we got back, a special one with whipped cream and melted marshmallows. I cupped it in my cold hands and sipped carefully, not wanting to burn my tongue.

"What's wrong?" She asked again. I pulled my knees up to my chest and put my hot chocolate down. Now was a good a time as any to tell her I guess...

"Mum, don't get mad, but... I'm pregnant."

* * *

**A/N : Ooh, cliffie. How will Bella react? Please review guys! I love your reviews, they make me smile! =]**


	43. Waking Up

**A/N : Long time no update, I know I know. Sorry guys. Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review! This chapter will contain a really big heart to heart with Bella and Nessie, and an argument with Edward and Jacob. I think you can guess what about! **

_Caroline_ – **Oh my gosh I can't believe you read the whole thing! How long did it take you?!**

* * *

[_Previously..._]

"_What's wrong?" She asked again. I pulled my knees up to my chest and put my hot chocolate down. Now was a good a time as any to tell her I guess..._

"_Mum, don't get mad, but... I'm pregnant."_

--

[_Renesmee POV_]

The stunned silence that filled the room was so intense you could cut a knife with it. I watched my mother's blank face. No emotions showed up on her beautiful, pale face. I couldn't bear to imagine what she was thinking. I mean, if I had just found out my 'seven year old' daughter was pregnant. Even though I'm not really seven, I have the mental age and physical appearance of a sixteen, but still, in the amount of years I have been around on Earth, it's only seven. I would be pretty shocked too. But I couldn't tell what she was thinking about.

"Mum, say something..." I shook her arm gently, trying to bring her out of her state of motionless. Her head turned to face me and she gently took my face in her hands.  
"Aw, Nessie, that's wonderful!" I exhaled. Phew! At least she wasn't super super mad at me! I wondered how Dad would react... I wonder if he already knew... Probably.  
"Really? You're not mad?" I asked, still paranoid about her being mad. Mum laughed.

"Of course not! Your Dad might be though!" We both giggled nervously, we both knew how much Dad used to hate Jacob. Now Jacob and I were having a baby, I wonder if that hatred would come back. I picked up my hot chocolate again and took a sip, without burning my tongue. The silence that filled the room this time was different, we were both deep in our thoughts. It had been a hard week or so. With vampires and Sam being bitten and now me being pregnant. I mean, how could things get any worse? I didn't really want to tell Dad, but I knew I _had_ to... I had to tell everyone. The vampires and the werewolves. Great... I sighed. So much had been going on lately, ever since we had got back from our honeymoon, it had turned into a whirlwind of events that was out of control. I had spent a lot of time alone I guess, with Jake being at La Push almost 24/7, only coming back late at night to stay with me. The rest of my vampire family had pretty much kept around the house, or went out hunting. Carlisle obviously had to go see Sam almost everyday, and Esme usually went with him. I stayed in my room, not doing a lot, staring out my window, looking for a glimpse of a wolf form in the trees. Or I would play Dad's piano. Before this had all started, before that day in the clearing when Jake kissed me, he had been teaching me to play it. I learnt all his favourite songs, including Mum's lullaby. I had started to compose a few pieces myself, but being swept away by Jake and everything else, I hadn't had a chance to finish them. But now, being alone, I could play. I only played when no one else was in the house. It was like I was _embarrassed_ or something. I wasn't as talented as Dad, I knew that, but I knew I was pretty good.

"Ness?" I turned to look at Mum.

"Yeah?"

"Will you play for me?" She indicated to the grand white piano on the raised platform by the big bay windows. I blushed slightly. I wasn't embarrassed, I was _nervous_.

"Um... Okay." I stood up and walked over to the piano. The keys were slightly dusty from not being played for a few days and the white leather seat was slightly open. Dad kept all his original pieces of music in there. I hardly ever used them, I played off the top of my head, or from memory. I placed the seat back to rights and then sat down, running my fingers over the dusty keys once before playing.

The melody started out soft and low and I glanced up to see Mum smiling at me, and it gave me confidence. The song changed when I thought about Jake and our honeymoon, the mood lifted and the tempo changed. Then I though about the tension there had been when Sam had been bitten. The notes came out sharp and fast, showing my frightened thoughts. Finally I thought about the baby and how, finally, my family would be whole. The song became slower and slower till it ended on a long note. I sighed and smiled down at the keys. I hoped I could remember that song for another time. I stood up and looked at Mum. I swear, if she could have cried, she would have. She smiled widely and pulled me into a hug.

"That was beautiful darling. Really beautiful."

"Thanks Mum. Can I talk to you for a bit?" Mum nodded and lead us back to the sofa. I sat down at one end and she sat down at the other. I clasped my hands together and put them in my lap.

"I'm scare Mum. I'm scared I'm going to lose Jake if Sam dies..." Mum sighed and sat down closer to me, putting an arm around my shoulders. I laid my head on her shoulder and she stroked my hair lovingly.

"Shh darling, it's okay. You could never lose Jake. You're his _imprin_t, his one true love." I smiled at the thought of being his one true love.

"But, what if Sam does die? Jacob is the next in line for Alpha. Would he ever leave the pack for, well, _me_?" Mum laughed lightly, her shoulders shaking my head.

"Oh Ness! You're so soppy! I think we both know, Jacob would do next to anything for you, so don't worry." I smiled and kissed Mum's cheek.

"Thanks again Mum. That makes me feel a lot better."

* * *

[_Jacob POV_]

The clearing was as beautiful as I had remembered it. Nessie sat down in the middle of the long grass, the tops of it almost brushing her shoulders. I sat down too, a smile on my face. She pressed her cool hand to my face and flashbacks of our first visit here flew through my mind. I smiled at the memories, that had been a very good day. Nessie showed me how happy she had been after I had kissed her the first time and I almost cried. I was so lucky, to have an imprint who almost loved me as much as I loved her. I sometimes wondered if she _did_ love me more than I did. I leant forward and kissed her, trying to keep the kiss gentle and soft, showing how much I really loved her. She pulled out of the kiss first, still smiling, and took my hand in hers.

"Jake... I have to tell you something... I'm p-" The sound of my cellphone cut her off. She frowned as I pulled it out of my pocked to check who it was. _Carlisle_? I flipped the phone open and pressed it to my ear.

"Carlisle?" I asked, worriedly. Why would the Doc be calling me? Unless it was about Sam...

"Jacob?" Carlisle's voice was worried too. "Jacob, we have a problem. It looks like all the venom wasn't sucked out, and Sam... Well, he's fallen into a coma. Emily is really upset... I, I think it would be best if you came over."

"Ohh... No..." All my worst fears came flooding in. Was Sam going to die? I stood up and paced around the small clearing. Nessie was still watching me. "Yes, yes, I'll be right over there." I snapped the phone shut and turned to my wife. Her face was confused.

"Sam's condition has got worse. He's not responding to any tests, or medicine that Carlisle is giving him. Carlisle is worried he's not going to last for much longer... I have to go Nessie. I-I have to be there for him..." I tired to explain, but my voice was breaking. Sam couldn't die... I wasn't ready to be Alpha... I could hardly manage my small pack, let alone the big pack. Nessie nodded, her face sad.

"It's okay Jacob..." She smiled weakly and stood up. "Go, go find Sam." I smiled apologetically, but there was nothing else I could do. I had to get there soon. I ran into the woods and headed for La Push, leaving Nessie behind.

--

I ran to La Push as quickly as I could, but I didn't change into wolf form. There wasn't time to get changed and unchanged and so on. Sam needed me, Emily needed me. I had to get there. Sooner than I had expected, I arrived in their back garden, and surprisingly, Edward was there.

"Edward?" I asked, rather breathlessly, jogging up to him. "What's wrong? Where's Sam and everyone else? Is Sam okay?" Edward's face was blank, and slightly contorted, as if he was trying to control himself.

"You. Got. Her. _Pregnant_?" His voice was deep and slow. Okay, it seriously looked like he was gonna flip out!

"Edward? What do you mean?" Who was he talking about? Was he talking about _Nessie_?

"I just read Bella's mind. Her and Nessie were talking. Nessie is _pregnant_." I gasped. Nessie was pregnant? But... H-how? She said she was on the Pill... I thought we were okay, how could this happen?

"Um, Edward, I don't have a clue what you're talking about. Nessie hasn't told me anything, but I don't have time for this just now. I need to see Sam." I tried to walk past Edward but he grabbed my arm.

"When we get back to our house we are all going to talk about this. Sam is fine, he's just woken up." Edward let go of his ice cold, vice like grip on my arm and I ran into the house. Sam was awake? What?! How had that happened? He had been in a coma not ten minutes ago! I ran into the house and sure enough, Sam was sitting up on the sofa, with Emily at his side and Carlisle shining a torch in his eyes.

"S-Sam?" I croaked. Sam turned to face me and smiled weakly.

"Looks like you wont be Alpha this time Jakey boy..." I laughed lightly and walked closer.

"How you feeling?" I asked, sitting opposite him, on an armchair. Sam laughed a throaty laugh.

"Like shit I suppose." I couldn't help but laugh too.

"Yeah, you look it..." Emily slapped my arm and we all laughed. Oh, it was good to have life back to normal. Carlisle was packing up his leather briefcase, a smile on his face.

"I'm glad you've recovered Sam, you had us all worried. Please, if you feel ill again, call me. I'll be happy to help." Carlisle stretched out a pale hand and Sam shook it, without a moment's hesitation. Carlisle smiled once and Emily and then headed for the front door. I stood up too.

"I'll leave you guys in peace for a bit. When the rest of the pack hears about this, you'll be bombarded with people!" Emily sighed happily and rested her head against Sam's bare chest.

"Thank you Jacob. See you later." I waved once and then ran after Carlisle.

--

"Carlisle!" I shouted as soon as the door was closed. He was about to step into his car and looked up as I approached. "I need to talk to you!" Carlisle gestured to his car.

"Do you need a lift somewhere?" He asked. I nodded, pulling open the passenger door.

"Yeah, your house. We have a situation it would seem." Carlisle slid in and started the engine. I sat down and pulled the seatbelt across me. Before I knew it, we were heading out of La Push.

"What situation?" Carlisle asked.

"It would seem, that, Nessie is pregnant." I looked at Carlisle. His face was shocked, just like mine had probably been.

"Oh." He finally said. "It seems we do."

* * *

**A/N : Next chapter, a confrontation with all the Cullen's. All will explained about how Nessie can be pregnant, but she was on the Pill. Please review!**


	44. Family Feuds

**A/N : Argh I'm finding it harder to find times to update, so I'm sorry if I take ages between chapters. Please please don't desert this! Anyway, enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter Forty Two

[_Renesmee POV_]

"They're coming." I snapped my head up from the magazine I had open in my lap to look at Mum. I hadn't really be reading it, just flicking through it. Mum's face was blank once again and she was staring into space.

"What?" I asked. I put the magazine down and walked over to where Mum sat. "Mum? Who's coming? The Volturi?" My breathing quickened. I was going to be in _so_ much trouble if it was the Volturi. What would happen if they new I was pregnant? The front door suddenly was blasted off it's hinges as Dad walked through the door. It clattered to a noisy halt a few meters away, stray bits of wooden shrapnel flying everywhere.

"_Renesmee Carlie Cullen_! Get down here now!" Dad's face was a picture of pure anger. Oops, he obviously knew everything.

"Um, Dad?" I waved timidly as his face turned to see me at the sofa with Mum. I swallowed deeply as I looked into his pitch black eyes. Without the need to hunt that much any more, his anger made them turn jet black. I had never seen Dad this angry, _ever_. Even when Emmett and I had been playing when I was younger and I ran into his favourite bookshelf and pulled many of them down, some of them unrepairable, he didn't even shout then. Or when Rose and Emmett had _sex_ on his piano, he was just severely depressed for a few days. Then he bought a new one obviously, because the other one was 'ruined'. But suddenly when he found out _I_, his only daughter, was _pregnant_? Whoa, big freak out... Seriously. I suddenly felt calming waves flowing over me in quick and thick quantities. Jasper. Him and Alice walked through the door hand in hand, Alice looked happy surprisingly enough, but Jasper looked in pain. I wonder how much this was effecting him, one hormonal soon-to-be mother, a very angry father, an extremely excited wife and confused relatives. Yeah, Jasper must have been having a _very_ hard time. Rose and Emmett walked through next, neither of them looking very bothered, as if a half-human, half-vampire getting pregnant and an angry vampire raging around the house was a _normal_ circumstance. Carlisle and Esme were next, both looking concerned, for me and for their very angry. I suddenly felt awful at being the cause of why Dad was so angry. But I was on the Pill! How could I be pregnant?! The last person to step through the door was Jacob, his face a bit bemused, a bit happy and a bit nervous. Dad had probably had a snap at him before they got here. But it wasn't Jake's fault or mine. I rushed to his quickly and he pulled me into his arms.

"Is it true?" He mumbled quietly against my ear. I nodded my head the tiniest fraction but Jake knew. I felt him kiss my head and he whispered to me again. "I'm so happy Nessie. I can't believe this is happening." Suddenly Dad coughed loudly and I looked back towards the rest of my family. Everyone was seated in the sitting room but Dad was still standing, his arms now crossed in an angry stance. Jake rubbed my back soothingly and I knew Jasper was sending extra soothing waves my way. Dad suddenly turned on Jasper.

"Stop controlling people's emotions!" He snarled, his lips pulled back slightly over his teeth. Jasper jumped up, his fists balled at his sides.

"You know I can't help it! There's so many different emotions flowing around just now!" Jasper quickly ran out of the now permanently open door and Alice stood up too, her face set.

"You know that wasn't fair Edward. You know he can't help it when people start getting emotionally confused. As his best friend and brother I thought you'd know that..." She smiled weakly at me and took off after Jasper, her green and white summer dress flowing behind her. I watched her retreating figure as she ran into the trees after the blonde blur that was her husband. I sighed. My family was _so_ not normal... I turned back to Dad.

"Look Dad... I know you're really angry but-"

"No buts Renesmee! How could you have been so _stupid_?!" He snarled at me this time, his sharp teeth out of view. I suddenly lost all control.

"_You're_ calling _me_ stupid?! Look who got Mum pregnant on your wedding night?! And I almost _killed_ her! And guess what, it was all your fault! I had no idea that I could get pregnant. I'm on the Pill for crying out loud! Carlisle has helped me with everything! There shouldn't have been any danger at all of me getting pregnant! And yet, here you are, my _father_, getting angry at something that wasn't even my fault!..." Jake laid a hand on my arm and I took a few deep breaths. Whoa, Dad was gonna take a long time to process all that...I watched his shell-shocked face and waited for him to answer.

* * *

[_Jacob POV_]

We all left Sam's house at the same time. Edward and the others ran in the woods beside the road, taking the slightly quicker route, whilst Carlisle and I took the car. The silence was definitely uncomfortable for me but the Doc didn't seem to mind it. I expect that was because after spending a few days in house full of werewolves, you get used to the smell. But it wasn't the smell that was uncomfortable for me, it was the tension. I had accidentally got his 'granddaughter' pregnant and he didn't shout at me like Edward had. I just felt... embarrassed. When we arrived at the Cullen's house, Esme was waiting for Carlisle in the garage, everyone else was obviously already inside. They left me for a few minutes, entering the house together. I hid my face in my hands for a moment and tried to control my breathing. _You can do this Jake, just relax, man_. I took one last deep breath and ascended the stairs.

Everyone else was sitting in the sitting room, apart from Edward. He was watching me with a grim expression on his cold white face. Uh oh, this wasn't going to be good. Nessie ran to my side as soon as I had stepped through the gaping doorway. I noticed the rest of the door lying a few feet away. Edward most probably. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her flush up against my chest. Pressing my face into her gorgeous hair, I whispered softly in her ear.

"Is it true?" I asked. I felt Nessie nod beneath me and was filled with happiness. I kissed her head. "I'm so happy Nessie. I can't believe this is happening." Suddenly Edward coughed loudly and we both looked back towards the rest of Cullen's. Edward was still standing, with his arms folded. I knew Nessie was freaking out, she always hated falling out with her Dad and now it was on the brink of happening. I rubbed her back in a soothing manner, even though I knew Jasper was probably already manipulating them. It was at times likes these I thanked my lucky stars we had Jasper. Edward snapped his head towards Jasper.

"Stop controlling people's emotions!" He snarled, his lips pulled back slightly over his teeth. Jasper jumped up, his fists balled at his sides.

"You know I can't help it! There's so many different emotions flowing around just now!" Jasper quickly ran out of the now permanently open door and Alice stood up too, her face set. That little pixie sure had a lot of attitude for someone so small.

"You know that wasn't fair Edward. You know he can't help it when people start getting emotionally confused. As his best friend and brother I thought you'd know that..." She smiled weakly at Nessie and took off after Jasper. I watched her retreating figure as she ran into the trees after the blonde blur that was her husband. Nessie sighed and turned back to Edward.

"Look Dad... I know you're really angry but-" She started but he cut her off.

"No buts Renesmee! How could you have been so _stupid_?!" He snarled at her this time, his sharp teeth out of view. I felt Nessie shake under my grasp and suddenly exploded.

"_You're_ calling _me_ stupid?! Look who got Mum pregnant on your wedding night?! And I almost _killed_ her! And guess what, it was all your fault! I had no idea that I could get pregnant. I'm on the Pill for crying out loud! Carlisle has helped me with everything! There shouldn't have been any danger at all of me getting pregnant! And yet, here you are, my _father_, getting angry at something that wasn't even my fault!..."I laid a hand on her shaking arm and she took a few deep breaths. Edward watched her, his face wiped clean of anger and replaced with a look of utter shock.

"Um, may I intervene?" Carlisle suddenly stood up and walked over to where we were standing. Nessie relaxed against my body and I pulled her tighter to me, suddenly feeling very protective of her. "I have a theory about how Nessie came about to be pregnant." I whipped my head up and stared at the Doc open mouthed. Nessie, however, was smiling. She already knew what he was going to say.

"Thank you..." She whispered. Carlisle smiled and turned to Edward.

"Nessie came to see me about going on the Pill about three months before the wedding. Obviously I said I would let her and helped her with any questions we had. She didn't have any adverse reactions to the pill so I assumed everything was fine. About a week ago Nessie complained about morning sickness and weird eating habits, and instantly I knew what was wrong." I looked down at Nessie who just simply took my hand in hers. She showed me the conversation her and Carlisle had had, whilst he still talked to Edward. "I believe that Nessie's body, being half-vampire, half-human, rejected any form of contraception. That is my theory anyway." The Doc smiled and went back to his seat, Esme took his hand lovingly as soon as he sat down. Everything Carlisle had said did make sense and Edward couldn't deny it. Edward rubbed his eyes.

"Renesmee. Let me talk to your mother about this. I can't deal with all this just now." Edward took off out the front door and Bella followed, pausing to kiss us both on the forehead.

"Look after her." She whispered to me.

"I will. I will Bella."

When everyone was gone, Nessie led me upstairs to her room. We were both exhausted after a long day and we took off our clothes and got into bed. Nessie snuggled up to me and I pulled her close. She laid her head on my chest and I traced patterns lightly up and down her spine. She squirmed slightly and giggled.

"Jake! That tickles!" I shrugged and snuggled closer to her, kissing her lips softly. She kissed me back and then sighed contentedly.

"I love you Jacob Black, so so much. But this wasn't exactly the way I planned on telling you." I had to laugh at that.

"I know Nessie, it wasn't exactly the ideal way for me to find out either. Nether the less, I still love you, even more if that's possible. I can't wait to have another addition to our family..." I kissed her forehead and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"So, any ideas for names?" Nessie giggled.

* * *

**A/N : Sorry for the slight shortness. Next one will be longer. Please review!**


	45. The Lovely Beach and The Trashed Cottage

**A/N : Wooh, an update. Enjoy and please review! After the chapter after this one there will be a skip of nine months, sorry but I can't be bothered to go into all the details of Nessie's pregnancy. She's going to have a normal birth and there wont be any problems. **

* * *

[_Renesmee POV_]

As soon as my eyes opened in the morning my stomach heaved. Untangling my limbs from Jake's I rushed to the bathroom and puked in the toilet. Jake was right behind me, his hair sticking up all over the place, and he kindly held my hair behind me. Even though my stomach was empty I kept puking. When I was done, Jake rubbed my back whilst I grabbed a glass of water.

"Eugh." I rinsed my mouth out and then reached for my toothbrush. Jake leant on the edge of the bath and watched me, a concerned look on his face.

"Don't worry Jake. I'm fine, it's just the start of morning sickness..." I rolled my eyes. Yeah, the start, I wondered how much more there was to come.

"Morning sickness?" Jake asked, perplexed.

"Yeah, it's just when pregnant women be sick in the mornings. Nothing to worry about, completely normal. Carlisle already warned me about this..." I rinsed off my toothbrush and went back through to my room. I got into bed and checked the alarm clock, it was only half past seven. I sighed and turned over to face Jake, who had just got into bed beside me.

"You've been talking to Carlisle a lot haven't you?" He asked, pulling me closer to him. I leant my head on his warm chest and nodded.

"I have. But that's because he's very good at keeping his mind from Dad and obviously, he's a doctor. I asked him as soon as I thought I was pregnant." I looked up at Jake, who just nodded. "Are you mad? Are you mad that I didn't tell you first?" Jake shook his head and laughed.

"No, of course not. I don't blame you for telling Carlisle. I would've let it slip most probably and your Dad would find out sooner that you had expected. Anyway, it's hard enough to keep my mind under control when I'm around him. I always have to be careful not to think about what we do when we're alone..." Jake pressed his forehead against mine and looked into my eyes. I blushed. I had that problem too, but Dad was going to have to get used to it sooner or later.

"I know, same here." I giggled, looking back at Jake, who was smiling. I leant closer to him and pressed my lips to his. They were so warm and soft, every time we kissed, I just wanted to kiss him repeatedly. Jake wrapped his arms tighter around my waist and I tangled my fingers in his gorgeously long hair. Jake's tongue nudged against my lips and they opened willing, letting our tongues tangle together. I could feel Jake's hands move from my waist down my back, tracing light patterns on the bare skin under my skimpy pyjamas. His fingers left trails of fire under my skin, making me tingle. I moved my hands around to the front of his bare chest, and started tracing the defined muscles with my fingers. I loved his chest, it was so muscly and perfect, I could spend all day looking at it. I could feel Jake's hands travelling even further down to my skimpy, silky pyjama shorts. His grasped my bum tightly and I pushed his chest so I was straddling. I broke the kiss for air but Jake didn't stop, his lips worked up and down my neck, kissing the sensitive skin softly, under my ear, under my jaw and across my collarbone. I grabbed his chin and pulled his lips up to meet mine again. Our tongues tangled together and I leant down closer to him, our bodies pressing together. Then,

"_Renesmee_!" I pulled away at the sound of Dad's voice. Sighing I pushed myself off Jake before heading downstairs. Everyone was sitting in the sitting room, Emmett and Jasper were playing Guitar Hero. It looked like Jasper was winning, and Emmett didn't sound to happy about it.

"You losing there Em?" I laughed, patting his shoulder as I passed. Emmett growled as Jasper gained another five points.

"Aw come on Jazz!" Jasper laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Emmett! That's the point of the game, you're _supposed_ to play _against_ each other. Someone has to win!" Emmett punched Jasper and he landed on the floor. They started wrestling, it looked like the game had been abandoned. Dad was standing behind Mum who was sitting in the red leather armchair. he had his pale hands on her equally pale shoulders.

"Yes Dad?" I asked, standing in front of him, my arms folded in a 'defensive position' as Alice would put it.

"We need to talk. In private, me you and your mother. I've already spoken to Carlisle, and I still want to talk to you. Can you get dressed please?" I shrugged and walked back up the stairs. Jake was standing at the top of the stairs, a pair of jeans low slung on his hips.

"What was that about?" He asked.

"Dad wants to talk now. Just me him and Mum. Apparently he's already talked to Carlisle. Go back to La Push for a bit, I have a feeling this will take a long time. I'll call you later okay?" I reached up on my tip toes and kissed him lightly. Jake smiled and then jogged down the stairs quickly. He obviously didn't want a run in with my Dad. I sighed and turned to my room, heading for a quick shower.

* * *

[_Jacob POV_]

I didn't talk to anyone as I left the house, but I smiled at Bella. Bella was still my best friend, even after everything that had happened between us and that _leech_, we still remained close. Maybe even closer now I was married to her first and only daughter. I ran into the trees and shifted into wolf form after taking off my jeans. I got to La Push in a matter of minutes. Seth, Embry and Quil were waiting for me on the border, all in human form. I shifted back quickly and jogged over to them.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked, stopping a meter or so away.

"Hey Jake. We heard the good news." Seth grinned and slapped me on the back. "Congratulations, mate." I smiled back and looked at my best mates.

"Thanks, sorry I couldn't tell you sooner. I swear, I only found out yesterday myself." They all laughed and we walked towards La Push. It was a clear sunny day, the sun was shining over the turquoise waters and the blue skies were cloudless. I loved La Push on days like this.

"You guys fancy heading down to the beach?" I suggested. The others nodded enthusiastically. "Cool, I meet you guys in like half an hour. Round the others up, I'm just gonna head home and grab some clean clothes okay?" I jogged towards the direction of my house, a smile on my face.

When I got there, Mum's car wasn't there, I guessed she was out visiting Charlie or Billy. I walked in the door and almost puked. Rachel and Paul were heavily making out on the sofa. They didn't even spring apart when I slammed the door.

"Ew! Guys, please, have some decency!" Rachel looked up from under Paul's body, an evil glare set on her face.

"Jacob..." She growled. Paul's face was sheepish as he looked at me.

"Hi there Jake..." I rolled my eyes and headed for the stairs.

"We're all going to the beach if you guys want to come. Unless you're busy..." I heard Rachel mumble something but I ignored her. I quickly grabbed a quick shower and then pulled on a pair of khaki shorts and a plain tee shirt. We would probably go swimming anyway, and being a wolf we didn't need extra tee shirts for warmth, so they were usually off within minutes.

Paul and Rachel were waiting for me when I went downstairs again.

"Wanna walk together?" Paul asked, taking Rachel's hand. I shrugged and walked outside, I didn't really want to feel like the gooseberry with the two love birds. Luckily, Seth, Embry, Quil, Claire and Kirsty were standing at the top of the drive. Claire was growing up fast, and was sitting on Quil's shoulders, a contented smile on her face. Seth was holding hands with Kirsty, and they both looked really happy. Since today was hotter, Kirsty was wearing a denim mini skirt, a pair of pink sandals and a black and white Paramore tee shirt.

"Nice band." I commented when we got closer.

"Thanks." Kirsty laughed, looking down at it.

--

Everyone else was already at the beach when we got there, and Sam was building a big bonfire. It was great to have Sam back, and he seemed even better today, the bags under his eyes less pronounced and his skin had more colour to it. He waved me over and smiled.

"Hey Jake, I heard the great news!" Sam pulled me into a hug and I hugged him back willingly.

"Thanks Sam. You're looking better I must say." We both laughed and Emily wandered over, taking Sam's hand.

"We got some great news today too." Emily looked at Sam, love shining in her eyes.

"Yeah we did. Guess what Jake? Emily's pregnant!" I gasped.

"Whoa! That is unreal! How long have you known for?" I asked.

"A couple of weeks, I think I'm gonna be due round about the same time as Nessie!" I hugged Emily tightly and grinned at Sam.

"That's great guys, congratulations to you too."

--

The rest of the day was great. We spent ages on the beach, went in the sea swimming and ate tons of food Emily had made on the bonfire. It was great to hang out with my old friends again and to see everyone so happy. Surprisingly, Leah and Embry were sitting close together all evening and looked pretty happy. I watched them for a bit, and I thought they made quite a sweet couple. Pretty much everyone else has already got an imprint, it was about time those two got one too. At the end of the day I decided to head back to the Cullen's to see Nessie.

* * *

[_Renesmee POV_]

Mum and Dad took me to our old cottage. We didn't use it for much nowadays. Mum and Dad usually spent a few weeks away from us now and again, just them two, and I knew they came here. Besides, it was one of their wedding presents, they had to make good use of it. I remembered everything exactly as when I was last here. The clearing it was set in, the smell, the surroundings, the colours and everything else. It was stunning. Dad went to unlock the door but it swung open on it's hinges willingly. The lock was broken. Something was very very wrong. We stepped inside warily and looked around. The whole place was trashed, the furniture ripped apart and everything turned upside down. I stepped through the gap my parents bodies made and looked around. On the broken glass coffee table I saw a white piece of paper. Picking it up gingerly I read it.

_We warned you Renesmee._

_And now we're coming._

* * *

**A/N : Yeahh you can probably all guess who it is! Dun dun duuuuun! Haha, please review, hope you liked the chapter. By the way, the character Kirsty is based on one of my best mates Kirsty, she writes Camp Rock fanfictions, they're really good. Check her out under my Favourite Authors. **


	46. Plan Of Action

**A/N : Woops, I may have ordered three Twilight posters, one of them being 36 x 24 inches... Mwhaha! I am quite obsessed... Oh, I might be starting a new story when this one is finished, so when I've started writing it I shall keep you updated on when about it'll be published! :]**

**This is probably the third or forth last chapter, yes I'm sad too, but it's been amazing. I never thought it would be this successful or progress as it has. The sequel is already in the process of being written. Anyway, enjoy the next chapter. **

* * *

Chapter Forty Four

[_Renesmee POV_]

_We warned you Renesmee._

_And now we're coming._

I gasped and dropped the note, letting it fall to the floor. I backed away from it slowly, like it had some kind of contagious disease. Mum hurried to my side and cradled me against her whilst Dad picked up the note. He hissed once he had read it and then crumpled it up in his stone cold fist.

"The Volturi..." He growled, throwing the paper down again. I flinched at the name. They knew. They knew _everything_. And now they were coming to get me. I pressed my face into Mum's shoulder and started crying.

"Shh, darling, shh. It's gonna be okay..." She whispered soothingly in my ear. But how could it be okay? I had put my whole family in danger, again. Last time I had only been a baby, yes, but still. Now it was completely my fault for marrying a werewolf and now bearing his _child_! My whole body shook as sobs raged through it, threatening to tear me apart. What was going to happen?

"How didn't Alice see this?" Mum whispered, worry sounding in her voice clearly. Dad shook his head and looked immensely angry.

"I don't know. But I think we should go home again and call together _another_ family meeting." Mum nodded in agreement and we ran from the broken cottage quickly.

--

When we got home Alice was waiting for us at the edge of the garden, a worried and upset look on her face.

"I saw..." She whispered, almost apologetically. "I don't know why I didn't see it before. I'm sorry." I rushed to her side quickly and hugged her tiny frame.

"It's okay Alice, it's okay."I tried to sooth her but I could tell she was still nervous. I looked up to see Dad staring at her, his normally golden eyes almost pitch black now.

"Edward..." Mum breathed, placing a hand on his bare forearm.

"How Alice?" He growled, his teeth grinding together loudly. "How could you have not seen _this_?" Alice shook her head, looking forlorn.

"Edward, I have no idea, I've been focusing on them for ages and ages. They must have brought on someone new to the guard, otherwise I would've seen it. I promise you." Alice's face was still sad. "I really am sorry Edward. But whoever they've hired must have a talent to block people's thoughts. Probably stronger than a shield. They only let their guard down when it's too late for us to do anything. But I have a plan." Alice shrugged. "You won't like it. But it's the best thing I have to offer."

* * *

[_Jacob POV_]

I hadn't heard from Nessie for a while, and to be honest, I was getting worried. Something about today was giving me the chills, as if it was on the verge of turning bad. I didn't know what was up though.

"Jeez, chill Jake." Paul punched my arm lightly and I pushed him away. We were sitting on a bench near First Beach, looking out over the grey sea. I stood up and pulled on a hoodie. The air was cool now, not exactly the weather to be wandering around topless, people would get suspicious.

"I'm going over to their house. I need to see Nessie." I took off quickly, Paul's shouts quietening dramatically as I sprinted away. I ran back to my house and saw Rachel just about to get into our car.

"Rach!" I called, waving at her to get her attention. She stopped, the door hanging open and rolled her eyes.

"Yes Jake? Can I help you?" She asked. I stopped beside her and placed a hand on the car door.

"I need the car. I need to get to the Cullen's house ASAP..." I said, rather breathlessly.

"Aw Jake! I was just about to head out to Port Angles!" She whined.

"Rachel. Get Paul to get you a lift or something..." I suggested, shrugging slightly. "I don't know, just I really need the car." Rachel handed me the keys, sighing. "Thanks Rachel." I grabbed the quickly and slid in the driver's seat, a pulled the door shut behind me. Soon enough, I was speeding towards the Cullen's household.

--

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary at the house, apart from the garage door was shut. Usually it was open, all their fancy cars on display. I shrugged it off like it wasn't anything to be suspicious about. I stopped the car and got out quickly. It had started raining, so I pulled the hood of my jacket up. Jogging up the front door, I opened it without knocking, as usual. But when I stepped inside something was very wrong...

It was completely silent. Nothing moved within the house. Everything was left in perfect condition though. The lights were on, the TV was on, showing some old romance movie and I could hear a computer on somewhere too. But there wasn't anyone home.

"Hello?" I called. My voice echoed off the vast ceiling and I shuddered. Something was definitelywrong. I headed for the stairs and bounded up them, taking two at a time before I reached Nessie's room. The door was half open, no lights on inside. Something was taped to the door. A letter, in a red envelope. One single word was written on it.

_Jacob_

I yanked it off the door, sat down on the floor, and opened it slowly.

_Dear Jacob._

_I don't really know how to tell you this... So I'll tell you the whole story._

_The night of our wedding, three of the Volturi guard came on a 'visit'. They warned me if I didn't divorce you they would have to take action. By taking action they mean by kill either me or you. I knew everyone would fight for me, for us, but I didn't want anyone dying for me. Especially you._

_Today we went to Mum and Dad's old cottage, and we found it completely trashed. Only one thing remained. A letter, or rather a note, for me. It read. _

We warned you Renesmee.

And now we're coming.

_I was so scared Jacob. You have no idea how scared I was. I didn't want another battle, I never want another battle to be fought over me, ever again. Alice didn't see them coming, until after we got back, so we had no way of knowing._

_Two hours later, Alice had another vision. The Volturi were preparing to bring the whole guard, with new recruits, to here. To kill me. _

_We didn't know what else to do Jacob. We couldn't let everyone fight all over again, never. I didn't want to put any of my family in La Push in danger either. So, we're running._

_I'm sorry you couldn't come, but they would easily find us, and I didn't want to endanger your life any more._

_I still love you Jacob. With all my heart, I truly do. I still wear your ring, around my neck on a chain, it will always be there, close to my heart. Please don't forget me, I know I'll never forget you. You have changed my life Jacob Black, and not even eternity could erase that._

_I will be back Jacob. But you can't see me. I'm coming back in nine months. With our child. I want you to look after it, please Jacob, it can't live a life of danger with me. I'm sorry._

_Goodbye Jacob._

_I love you. _

I curled myself up into a ball...

...and cried...

* * *

**A/N : Okay, hands up, who cried? I sure did, and I wrote it! Don't shoot me! I'm sorry for doing that to you! Flames are welcome as reviews, please please don't hate me. Renesmee is not gone I assure you! She's just taking a partial leave.  
**


	47. Goodbye

**A/N : Whoa, I got 20 reviews for that last chapter! That's the most reviews I've ever got for a chapter. I'm so glad you like it. This chapter will be a bit from Renesmee's point of view about leaving and then she'll be gone for a while. Don't worry, she'll reappear in the sequel ;)... Then the rest will be Jacob's point of view. This is probably the second last chapter. The last one will be after a skip of nine months, and the baby boy/girl will arrive. Thanks, and please review.**

* * *

[_Renesmee POV_]

Alice shook her head looking forlorn. "Edward, I have no idea, I've been focusing on them for ages and ages. They must have brought on someone new to the guard, otherwise I would've seen it. I promise you." Alice's face was still sad. "I really am sorry Edward. But whoever they've hired must have a talent to block people's thoughts. Probably stronger than a shield. They only let their guard down when it's too late for us to do anything. But I have a plan." Alice shrugged. "You won't like it. But it's the best thing I have to offer."

"What?" I asked worriedly, curling into Mum for support.

"We run." Alice's words stuck me like a bolt of lightning. I could feel tears brimming in my eyes. I couldn't leave Jake, never. I couldn't, I loved him too much. Almost as much as he loved me, and it would break his heart, to think that his one and only imprint had left him. I couldn't do it, I didn't want to think about his face when I told him.

"No..." I whispered, my voice breaking. "No! No we can't! No, Mum please don't make me!" I was crying by this point, the sobs shaking my body violently. Mum wrapped her arms around me and tried to sooth me, but her cool touch just made me flinch. I wanted the warmth of Jake's body, the feel of his smooth skin, his silky hair, his soft soft lips... Tears flowed again, emphasising the sadness that was brought on by the thought of his face. I could never leave him, I couldn't. It would tear me apart, me and the baby. Oh no... The baby. What was I going to do? A baby couldn't grow up on the run. We couldn't settle down, we would be on the run... Forever. I shuddered at the word. _Forever_. My poor, innocent child, stuck in a life of fear, running and never being able to live a normal life. I wondered what it would be, vampire, human or werewolf? Before all this, when I first found out I was pregnant, I dreamt about playing with the baby down at La Push with Jake... Buying baby clothes with Alice... Dressing him or her up, taking them on holiday, with just us three. It would have been magical, it would have been fantastic. My dream life, with a completely devoted husband and a beautiful child. But now I watched that dream being shattered slowly in front of me. The realisation finally hit. We would have to run. I sank down onto the floor, slipping out of Mum's grasp. I put my head in my hands...

...and cried...

--

I don't know how long I sat there for. It must have been ages. No one disturbed me. They knew I must have been going through a lot of pain, but none of them had _any_ idea how much pain I was going through. I could hardly contain it. I wanted to break everything in my sight yet I wanted to just curl into a ball. I wanted to scream yet I wanted to just cry silently. I could hear people moving and talking about the house, most of them packing light for the journey. I didn't want pack. I didn't want to leave. I didn't want to move. But yet, that was the only option. Run or be killed. Once again...

"Nessie?" I looked up to see Mum standing beside me, a worried look on her beautiful face, "Nessie, we need to go soon. Alice predicts they'll be here by nightfall..." They. The Volturi. I looked down again and merely nodded. Even the prospect of death didn't bother me now. I was numb, it wouldn't hurt, I wouldn't care. I didn't _want_ to care. But to be honest, I did. If the Volturi came, they wouldn't respect the treaty that had been in place for hundreds of years, they would march into La Push and kill everyone and anyone in their sight. Including Jacob. Jacob Black would be number two on their hit list... Right behind me.

"Nessie." Mum sat down beside me, taking my hand and putting it in hers, "We have to leave, you know that don't you? We can't stay, even if we fight. Someone, or some people will die. I couldn't put you in that kind of danger, you are too precious... Please Nessie, come with us." I looked up at her and watched her golden eyes. They were brimming with honesty and sadness. I didn't want to hurt her either, I _couldn't_ hurt her. But if hurting her was one thing, what was hurting Jacob Black? Mum held a piece of white paper and a red envelope in her other hand. "This is for you. Write to him, tell him everything. He has the right to know." She pressed it into my hand and then kissed my forehead before leaving. I watched her leave and then thought over her words. _Write to him_, and tell him what? The truth? Lies? How I _really_ felt? It would break his heart to read it, just as much as it would break mine to write it. But he did have the right to know everything. I at least owed him that. I took the paper and envelope and headed upstairs to write.

I sat down at my desk and looked at the blank paper in front of me. Thinking what I would put in it. I knew how it would start and how it would end. But that was it. I picked up the very pen he had made especially made for me and wrote.

--

_Dear Jacob._

_I don't really know how to tell you this... So I'll tell you the whole story._

I thought back to everything that had happened over the past few weeks. There was so much I could say, so much I had to say, so much that I hadn't told him about. Was there any way in which I could explain it all? Without hurting him even more than finding the house empty and your wife gone? I couldn't think of anyway, so I told him everything. And really everything.

_The night of our wedding, three of the Volturi guard came on a 'visit'. They warned me if I didn't divorce you they would have to take action. By taking action they mean by kill either me or you. I knew everyone would fight for me, for us, but I didn't want anyone dying for me. Especially you._

So that was the start. The whole truth as well, put into a few sentences. I could already feel tears brimming in my eyes as I thought of the events of today, and how much danger I had put everyone in. Especially Jacob, he was the one who was going to be worst effected by this. Today was the hardest bit to write, a tear spilled over and rolled down my cheek silently. I didn't wipe it away.

_Today we went to Mum and Dad's old cottage, and we found it completely trashed. Only one thing remained. A letter, or rather a note, for me. It read. _

We warned you Renesmee.

And now we're coming.

And how did I feel about that? Could I really tell him how scared, how worried, how upset I had been? My body shook with the pure memory of it.

_I was so scared Jake. You have no idea how scared I was. I didn't want another battle, I never want another battle to be fought over me, ever again. Alice didn't see them coming, until after we got back, so we had no way of knowing._

Onto the next bit, Alice's vision. He would understand, he knew her visions were subjective, the future is never set in stone, one little split decision can change everything. But this time it wouldn't. The Volturi would come, and they would kill me.

_Two hours later, Alice had another vision. The Volturi were preparing to bring the whole guard, with new recruits, to here. To kill me. _

_We didn't know what else to do Jake. We couldn't let everyone fight all over again, never. I didn't want to put any of my family in La Push in danger either. So, we're running._

Tears were flowing freely now, and I didn't stop to contain them. I pushed the letter away for a moment and pressed my face into my hands, letting the sadness wash over me. But no comfort came, not even from Jasper. He knew I had to get this out of my system, and comforting would just mean more pain – if that was even possible – later on. The tears were still coming, but I carried on writing.

_I'm sorry you couldn't come, but they would easily find us, and I didn't want to endanger your life any more._

I looked at the three diamonds on my finger, those three precious stones. I slipped off the ring and reached for a silver chain in my jewellery box. I unclipped it and the ring slid perfectly into place around my neck. It felt wrong, not having the ring on my finger, like I was betraying him or something. I missed it instantly.

_I still love you Jake. With all my heart, I truly do. I still wear your ring, around my neck on a chain, it will always be there, close to my heart. Please don't forget me, I know I'll never forget you. You have changed my life Jacob Black, and not even eternity could erase that._

I thought of the baby. I couldn't have it growing up, living life on the run. That was no way for a child to be brought up. There were only two options, give it up for adoption, or give it to the rightful father. Adoption was out of the question, the child was most likely going to be vampire or werewolf, so giving it to Jacob was the only sensible option.

_I will be back Jacob. But you can't see me. I'm coming back in nine months. With our child. I want you to look after it, please Jacob, it can't live a life of danger with me. I'm sorry._

_Goodbye Jacob._

I love you.

--

There. It was done. I folded it in half, and slid it into the envelope. I looked around my room. There was nothing much I wanted to bring but I picked up my old rucksack and threw in a few bits of clothing and my cellphone. I knelt down and looked under my bed. There it was, tucked under the mattress. My photo album. Full to the brim, purely of pictures of my time down at La Push. I didn't open it, I didn't want to look at it now, the pain would be too much. Instead I put it in my bag, shouldered the bag and took one last look around my room before closing the door. I knew Jacob would come up here to see if I was in bed, so I taped the envelope to the door before heading downstairs. Everyone was waiting in the sitting room, all with only one back pack each. We were leaving the cars, someone would break in eventually and steal them, but that didn't matter. We had enough money to buy new ones, better ones, faster ones. Mum smiled at me encouragingly as I descended the last step but I didn't have to strength to smile back. Dad looked at Carlisle who nodded grimly and headed out the front door. I cast one last look around the house and stepped outside with them.

Goodbye.

* * *

[_Jacob POV_]

I stayed on the cold floor for ages, the sun had set by the time I got up, my muscles aching and cramped up and my face wet from the tears. I rubbed my face and stood up slowly, my joints popping slightly. I dropped the envelope to the floor but folded up the letter carefully, placing it in my back pocket. I didn't want to leave it, it was my last memory of her. I didn't want to go into her room, it felt like trespassing, so I left the house, leaving everything untouched. When I closed the door behind me, Sam was waiting in his car at the end of the drive. I got in silently and Sam pulled away, heading towards La Push.

"You don't have to talk about it Jacob. Just, if you ever do, I'm here for you." Sam finally said when we pulled up outside my house. I didn't answer, I didn't think I could without crying. I merely nodded and got out of the car. Dad wasn't home, he was probably at Charlie's. I wonder if Bella had told him, probably, I thought, he had the right to know. I went upstairs and shut my bedroom behind me, locking it so Dad wouldn't bother me when he got home, if he did for a while. I lay down on my bed and looked up at the ceiling. I didn't know what to do, how to feel, what to say. What could I do now? My imprint was gone, my life was practically over. I couldn't do anything... Apart from wait, wait for her to return. Return with our child.

Our child.

* * *

**A/N : I can't believe this is almost over! The next chapter will be the last one! *sob* But it was great. Thanks, and please remember to review guys!**


	48. The End

**A/N : Sob sob! The last chapter of this fanfiction! I want to thank everyone who has read and supported this since when it first started. It has been a great success – in my eyes – and ended up completely differently than how I expected. The sequel is in the process of being written and I already have lots of ideas for it! Please put me on Author Alert if you haven't already so you can start reviewing as soon as it comes up! Thank you, and enjoy. It will be called 'All We Know Is Falling', slightly inspired by the Paramore song. I don't really have a time scale on this I realise so the baby's birth date is made up.**

* * *

[_Jacob POV_]

Nine months later.

Nine, slow, agonizing, months later.

The seconds passed by like hours without _her_. I couldn't bring myself to say the name, it brought too much sadness to my crippled heart. The days felt like years. I didn't go out, I hardly ate, I never saw any of my old friends any more. I just sat. I sat in my room and looked at the one single photo I had of us. It's faded now, probably from the sunlight, exactly like our love has faded. The ties of imprinting have long since worn off, the strong ropes that clung me to her are now slack, as if they've been cut off at her end. I suppose it's because she has run to far away for me to find her.

Billy is worried about me. Sam is worried about me. Quil and Embry and Seth are worried about me. They frequently visit me or ask after me. But if we do see each other, I hardly speak. It brings back too many painful memories of _her_.

I know Billy isn't well. He has a bad chest and is finding it hard to breath sometimes. The new doctor – Carlisle's replacement – presumes it to be a bad chest infection. But at Billy's age, it's going to be hard for his body to fight it off. Still, he's on medication now and still gets out and about, still goes fishing with Charlie and goes down to camp bonfires. I don't want him to die, he's my dad, of course I wouldn't want to loose him. But I don't know how to help him, how to comfort him. I've lost all feeling of emotion.

Billy sent around Seth to try and talk to me today. Leah came along too. She's changed a lot over these nine months. She's a lot nicer, her Ice Queen act has finally melted. Her and Embry are sort of 'seeing each other' so Seth tells me. Though neither of them have yet to imprint, they seem to find friendship and a sort of love with each other. Seth's happy for her, he's happy she's finally got real friends and isn't a moody cow any more. Seth's extremely happy with Kirsty of course. I liked Kirsty, she stands out a bit from the La Push lot. She's pale rather than dark skinned. She has blonde hair where most of us have dark hair. She likes to wear a lot of punk like clothing and wears lots of eye liner. She suits it though, and seems very happy with Seth too. Kirsty frequently comes to pack meetings and such other things. The two packs have combined again, every since I've been out of the picture, Seth and Leah have decided to go back. I expect if I ever came back – which isn't very likely – they would join me again. But I really highly doubt I _can_ come back.

--

"Jacob Black! Get out of this house now!" Billy stormed into my room. Well, I say stormed, I mean rolled in angrily on his wheelchair. "I am sick and tired of your moping up here all day _every_ day! Get out, its a nice day, go for a walk, clear your head! Just _go_!" I look at him, my face expressionless. Seeing Billy angry shocked me, he never lost his rag with me. He was all cool and calm, willing to talk things over rather than shout and argue about it. I expect I've sort of driven him over the edge with all my 'moping'. I stand up silently, shove the picture of me and her in my pocket and leave the room, not looking at Billy.

Billy's right. It is a nice day. The sun is shining and the sky is cloudless. My eyes squint against the bright sunshine. I haven't been outside in so long, it hurts my eyes. I shove my hands in the pockets of my jeans and walk.

I don't bump into anyone, I don't see anyone I know. It's a Sunday, everyone is probably down at the beach. Sunday is usually the day the whole pack meets down there for a bonfire lasting late into the night. I'm glad to not have the distractions of anyone I know. I don't feel in the mood for talking. I guess Billy is right again, I am moping. But I can't seem to do anything about it.

I walk for a long time. I walk to the Forks border. I know how long I actually walk for. I stop at the Forks border and sit down underneath the sign. I can smell the pine trees lining the road. A few cars pass, but none I recognise. Then, suddenly, I see a red Ferrari parked a few hundred yard away. I run towards it and see that it's parked in a lay-by. It's _her_. I can smell it. I start running straight away. She'll be at my house soon, with our child. It has to be her!

I run into La Push and see the group coming up from the beach. They're all laughing and chatting away, not noticing me running towards them at high speed. I can see Sam and Emily at the front, Emily cradling her new baby. It's a girl, they named her Lillian Uley. I haven't seen much of her, actually, I haven't seen her at all apart from in photos. She was born a week or so ago, and Sam was ecstatically happy to be a father. He looks up from smiling at Lillian and sees me.

"Jacob!" He calls. Everyone else looks up in alarm to see if it is really me. They all have the same shocked look on their faces. I ignore their shouts and push through the centre of the crowd and carry on to my house.

I can tell as soon as I reach the drive I've missed her. Her scent hangs in the air and I can see a bright blue baby carrier in the doorway. A tiny crying noise comes from it. I gulp loudly and look around for Nessie. I see a flash of white and brown in the trees and only get a quick look. It's her.

"Nessie!" I call. But she turns away before I can see her properly. I run down to the porch and jog up the steps. I kneel down in front of the baby carrier and look at my child.

He looks exactly like me, with dark skin and dark tufts of hair on his tiny head. I could almost cry, he's so lovely. He's dressed completely in blue, thanks to Alice I expect, he stops crying as soon as he sees me. I don't know what to do. I see a large overnight bag behind the carrier and on top of it is a note. Or should I say, a birth certificate.

_Ashton Robert Black._

_Born 22nd March at 4:53 am._

_Weight 7 pounds 7 ounces._

_Parents, Renesmee Carlie Cullen and Jacob Black._

My son.

My son was finally here.

And I didn't know what to do with him.

I was going to be such a bad father.

* * *

**A/N : THE END! Thank you again to everyone who reviewed this and please look out for the sequel in a couple of weeks. Thank you to roserose12345 for the name Lillian. I had already decided it was going to be a boy so I used it for Sam and Emily's baby! Please review guys!**

**I salute all my reviewers!**

**Until the sequel my friends!**


	49. Authors Note 3

**Sequel****Up!!**

**Okayy guys! The sequel is now officially up! It's titled All We Know Is Falling and is a 14 year skip after this one! Hope you all enjoy it and I want to say a big thank you to everyone who reviewed this! We broke my record for most number of reviews for a chapter in this story, I received 20 for the last chapter! I hope All We Know Is Falling will be just as successful!**

**Much Love,**

**Libby.x**


End file.
